La première erreur de Barbe Blanche
by Ecarlates
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter... Mais son fils lui avait demandé si respectueusement contrairement à ses habitudes ! Et puis il en devait une au petit, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas débarqué ? Personne ne s'attendait à le voir débouler avec tous les pensionnaires d'Impel Down ! Bref, la Moby Dick se transforma en garderie pour les Mugiwara...
1. La décision

Bonjours à tous ! (Ou bonsoir... voire bonne nuit, à vous de choisir !) Ça me fait si plaisir que vous ayez choisi de lire ma fanfic *sort un mouchoir*

Alors, pour commencer, sortez vos costards et robes noires car j'ai une annonce à faire. Par où débuter ? C'est tellement dur ! Voyez-vous, je suis dans l'obligation de vous décevoir... C'est à propos des personnages... ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! *s'enfuit en larme* Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! L'univers de m'appartient pas non plus... (tout est à Oda) Restez ! Je vous jure qu'il y a quelque chose qui est de moi ! Bon, pas la langue, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créée... _MAIS, _ah ! vous êtes intéressé d'un coup ! Je suis responsable de l'ordre des mots ! *fier* Et des fautes d'orthographe- non ! Il n'y en a pas ! Je viens juste de terminer leur chasse ! Bref, je vous laisse lire cette magnifique, fantastique, généralissime- oui, j'arrête vous le verrez de vous même *grand sourire satisfait détestable*

Ps : l'histoire m'a été inspiré par Adopted by Default de Kitsune Foxfire. Donc si vous détestez ma narration mais appréciez l'idée général, vous pouvez aller voir cette histoire ! (Et si vous êtes bilingue. Ah ! Donc amis strictement francophone, vous êtes coincé Bwahaha !)

Alors, pour la situation, on se trouve deux ans après la guerre de Marineford. Ace, Thatch et Barbe Blanche on miraculeusement survécu ! Et voguent à travers les mers comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Enfin, à peu près...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Première erreur de Barbe Blanche

Chapitre 1 : La décision

Sur le pont principal de la Moby Dick, un rassemblement s'était formé. Le silence régnait en maître. Au centre du cercle, un jeune homme brun était agenouillé. Il devait avoir passé la vingtaine. Son chapeau orange était posé près de lui. Sur son dos se trouvait un gigantesque tatouage, des os en croix derrière un crâne moustachu souriant.

En face se trouvait un vieux géant. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un bandana noir. Une moustache blanche semblait lutter contre la gravité, remontant des deux côtés tel un croissant de lune. Assis dans un fauteuil à sa taille, il dépassait largement de la foule. Un gigantesque bisento se trouvait à ses côtés.

Un vieux pirate s'approcha des spectateurs. Il regarda un instant la raison de l'attention avant de se pencher vers son voisin et de murmurer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa voix sortait à peine de sa gorge, mais avec le silence dominant, il lui sembla crier. Son voisin lui envoya un regard noir pour avoir brisé le moment de tension. Personne d'autre ne bougea. Son voisin était peut-être le seul à l'avoir entendu finalement. Son camarade soupira avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

« Tu te souviens de ce rookie d'il y a deux ans ? »

'Le rookie ?'

« Tu veux dire, le petit frère du deuxième commandant ? »

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

« Celui-là même. Il était parti avec le roi sombre et Jimbei pour s'entraîner. »

Jusque-là, le pirate suivait. Mais les souvenirs n'expliquaient pas la situation présente.

« Et donc ? »

Son voisin soupira à nouveau.

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit avant de partir ? »

Pour le coup, la mémoire du vieux pirate devenait défaillante. Il fit une petite grimace pour le signaler. Cela lui valut un nouveau regard noir de son camarade.

« Il avait dit qu'il partait s'entraîner pendant deux ans avec son équipage. Il avait même rendu hommage à nos frères tombés pendant la guerre pour informer ses amis de sa décision. »

Le vieux pirate secoua sa tête pour indiquer qu'il suivait.

« C'était il y a deux ans. »

La dernière phrase semblait clôturer la discussion. Le nouvel arrivant ne comprit néanmoins toujours pas le rapport avec les évènements présent. Il tapa sur l'épaule de son voisin.

« Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ? »

L'oeil de son ami tiqua. L'explication était pourtant claire. Puis il se souvint que son camarade rentrait de mission.

« La Marine sait que son équipage s'est éparpillé à l'archipel Sabaody. Et donc qu'ils s'y rejoindront. Et même s'ils se rejoignent ailleurs, ils devront passer par là pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde de toute façon... alors ils les recherchent activement sur l'île depuis deux ans. Or, leur réunion devrait s'étaler sur plusieurs jours, c'est risqué de la faire là-bas. Mais il existe une autre solution. Les Chapeaux de paille pourraient se réunir sur la Moby Dick et partir ensuite. Leur navire est déjà enrobé, il ne manque que l'autorisation d'Oyaji. »

La phrase finie, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le puissant duo, appréhendant la suite.

Barbe Blanche prit soin de reposer lentement sa coupe de saké, risquant la vie de ses fils dont la respiration s'était arrêtée.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et contempla le flot de ses enfants venus écouter. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Poing Ardent qui avait toujours les yeux rivés au sol.

Devant ce silence quasi religieux et la posture rigoureuse de son deuxième commandant, il éclata de rire. Un rire bien fort et gras qui rassura tout le monde. Ace releva la tête.

« Gurarara ! Bien sûr que j'accepte de recevoir ton frère et ses amis ! Ils sont les bienvenus sur ce navire ! »

À ses paroles, les pirates reprirent leurs respirations et sourirent. Ace se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Le soulagement et la joie parcoururent les rangs. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans l'assistance.

« Par contre... »

Le silence retomba et toute l'attention se reconcentra sur le capitaine.

« ... tu seras responsable des actes de ton frère et de son équipage. »

Les pirates présents sur le navire depuis plus de deux ans blanchirent. Contrairement aux nouveaux, ils connaissaient le pouvoir destructeur, intenable et dévoreur du petit frère. Et quand on connaît ledit petit frère, on s'attend à un équipage hors norme, à l'égal du capitaine, qui était allé faire la foire à Enies Lobby pour un camarade.

« Bien Père. »

Suite à sa phrase, il se tourna vers la place réservée aux commandants. Place nouvellement vide, tout les chefs de division présents quelques secondes auparavant avaient disparu : ils avaient senti le coup fourré. Vista, Namur, Izou, Fossa et Thatch en tout cas l'avaient senti. Curiel et Kingdew étaient en mission, Rakuyou et Speed Jiru étaient partis après avoir entendu la bonne nouvelle, du travail les attendant, Blamenco dormait dans sa chambre, Joz, Blenheim et Atmos prenaient leurs repas, quant à Haruta, elle n'avait pas senti le coup, mais l'absence soudaine de ses frères commandants lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et elle profita de sa petite taille pour se cacher parmi le rassemblement. Leurs comportements légèrement enfantins choquaient les petits nouveaux, mais, sincèrement, entre se retrouver avec une sale besogne refilée par Ace et amocher leurs dignités, les responsables des flottes n'hésitaient pas. Marco n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Il tournait à peine à l'angle du pont qu'Ace le vit et se jeta sur lui. Il régla rapidement les formalités.

« Tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plaît ? »

Marco, sonné par le flash de lumière orange qui venait de le percuter, mis un moment pour répondre. Son corps, habitué aux élans de folie du feu follet de l'équipage, prit le relais.

« Mais à quel suj-

\- Super ! Merci ! »

Ace tira sans vergogne sur le pauvre second, le tirant au pied de leur Père sous les yeux toujours ébahis des nouveaux, habitués des autres et désolés d'Haruta qui en profitait pour voir ce qu'il avait évité.

« Je dois aller chercher le navire de mon petit frère, Oyaji. Mais n'aie crainte, Marco est d'accord pour me remplacer et surveiller nos invités jusqu'à mon retour. »

Le phénix ne semblait pas du même avis sauf que son compagnon de température ne le laissa pas s'exprimer. Poing Ardent sorti un papier de sa poche et le tendit à son père.

« C'est un morceau de Vivre Card, elle attirera celles de mon frère et de ses amis. Je te la laisse, Père. »

Comme dit plus tôt, Ace la déposa dans le creux de la main du géant qui la rangea dans son bandana.

Marco en profita pour attraper son collègue par l'épaule : hors de question qu'il se retrouve gardien de gosses ! Mais l'épaule devint chaude et se transforma en flamme. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Ace filait à bord de son Striker. Il disparut tout aussi vite de la ligne d'horizon. Le premier commandant ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, il transforma ses bras en ailes de feu et allait partir à la poursuite du brun quand une voix le stoppa net.

« Je compte sur toi, Marco. »

Ace avait gagné la bataille. À son retour, il se vengera. À son retour. Une tape dans le dos le fit revenir sur terre. Il s'agissait d'Haruta, son air désolé toujours collé sur la figure. Derrière, Vista portait son chapeau sur son coeur, Thatch sa main tandis qu'Izou avait sorti un mouchoir; il était tous les trois en position de deuil. Fossa lui proposa un dernier cigare. Quant à Namur, sa compassion se lisait dans son regard, il semblait même à Marco qu'il lui adressait une prière silencieuse.

Malgré tout cela, il signa tout de même sa mise à mort.

« Bien Père. »

Il s'inclina et parti, laissant des commandants avec de fausses larmes aux yeux. Dans la foule, les anciens s'apitoyaient sur le sort du pauvre second ou l'admiraient pour sa gestion de la situation. Face à eux, les nouveaux pleuraient leurs images de commandants parfaits.

* * *

Dans la salle des commandants, depuis bien longtemps détournée de sa fonction première, Thatch, Vista, Blamenco, Blenheim et Fossa disputaient une partie de cartes quand Marco débarqua. Il ouvrit la porte avec colère, toujours irrité du piège de leur torche humaine. Les autres commandants tournèrent à peine la tête vers lui, plus intéressés par leur jeu. Ce qui ne fit qu'apparaître une veine de plus sur le front de l'animal mythique. Il déchargea son paquetage sur la table, au-dessus des cartes et des jetons, s'attirant des plaintes de Thatch et Blenheim, une légère grimace de Blamenco qui s'apprêtait à gagner avec son carré d'as et qui le rangea discrètement dans sa poche pour une utilisation future, ainsi qu'un silence de Vista et Fossa qui étaient en train de se faire plumer. Un regard noir du Zoan fit taire les jérémiades.

Thatch soupira, tendit ses cartes à Vista qui les rangeaient et se réinstalla correctement.

« Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? »

Marco ne bougea pas en entendant le ton sarcastique du cuisinier. Il s'assit à sa place, laissant ses frères découvrir les papiers qu'il avait amenés.

Fossa en pris un au hasard. Sur le papier se trouvait la photo d'une jeune fille rousse, un tatouage bleu largement visible sur son épaule gauche. Au-dessus était écrit en caractère majuscule et gras "WANTED". Vista en tira un autre. Sur le sien apparaissait un jeune homme avec des lunettes de soleil. Son bras gauche ouvert apparaissait au second plan, laissant échapper de la fumée.

« Des avis de recherche ? » Demanda Thatch.

Il retourna toutes les feuilles et vit apparaître le visage souriant d'un certain petit frère qu'ils avaient rencontré deux ans auparavant.

« Il s'agit de l'équipage Mugiwara ? » S'assura le fumeur de cigares.

« Exactement ! » Répondit le blond, heureux que ses amis aient compris. « Ils doivent venir sur notre navire, mais nous ne savons rien d'eux, même pas leurs noms. »

Vista réfléchit et s'aperçut que son ami avait raison. Il se mit à regarder les huit affiches quand il se rendit compte d'un problème.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que huit avis de recherche ? Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu le petit me dire qu'ils étaient dix. »

Le futur baby-sitter le regarda d'un mauvais oeil.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas plus d'affiches. Tu ne te serais pas trompé ? »

Vista fut légèrement piqué par le manque de confiance de son camarade.

« Oui ! Il me les avait même énumérés et je me suis moqué de lui parce qu'il comptait sur ses doigts et avec un compagnon de plus il serait incapable de les chiffrer. »

Ses frères le regardèrent. Blamenco décida de récapituler joyeusement la situation.

« Alors, en plus de risquer de ne pas reconnaître nos invités, qui ne sont pas au courant de leur position, rappelons-le, nous aurons deux invités mystères ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Sa dernière remarque lui valut un oeil noir du "responsable".

« Commençons par ce que nous avons. » Procéda méthodiquement Fossa.

« Nous savons que les deux frères D se valent pour la nourriture, » rappela le chef cuisinier, « nous n'aurons donc pas de problème pour les provisions tant que les deux goinfres ne seront pas réunis. »

Il fit une pause, sembla réfléchir, puis rectifia.

« Enfin, pas plus de problèmes que d'habitude. »

Ses camarades acquiescèrent.

« Que savons-nous d'autre ? » Interrogea Blenheim.

Ses frères réfléchirent. Un moment de silence s'écoula.

« Que deux ans c'est long et qu'on a oublié le peu d'information qu'on avait ! » Ironisa le sixième commandant. Sa remarque visant juste, ses coéquipiers n'émirent aucun commentaire. Marco se gratta les yeux et fouilla sa mémoire. Pendant le bref séjour du frère avec eux, ils avaient fait la fête. Le petit brun s'était beaucoup amusé, mais il faisait trop de bruit et de conneries au goût du blond, résultant que ce dernier l'avait principalement évité, préférant le calme.

Thatch regarda les avis de recherche, il ria en tombant sur la photo d'un renne.

« J'ai bien peur que les pauvres Mugiwara ne revoient plus leur animal de compagnie ! »

Les autres, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, regardèrent aussi. Blenheim bugga.

« Mais, s'il a une prime, c'est qu'il est un combattant, non ? Sauf que par rapport aux autres, elle est trop petite pour qu'il soit vraiment un guerrier... »

« Peut-être qu'il a mordu tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à ses maîtres ! » Se moqua Blamenco.

« En attendant, il s'est sûrement trouvé d'autres maîtres, cela m'étonnerait qu'il les ait attendus si longtemps. Je vous laisse en informer le chapeau de paille. » Marco ne comptait pas se prendre toutes les corvées. Il laissait la crise de nerfs du petit capitaine à ses amis. Au vu des têtes en décomposition de ses camarades, ces derniers avaient parfaitement compris son train de pensée.

« On devrait commencer par lui expliquer que les animaux domestiques ne savent pas lire. » Prépara Thatch, peu enclin à gérer un adolescent en pleine crise. « Et ainsi que son "ami" -pour reprendre son vocabulaire- n'a pas pu comprendre le message. Surtout, on n'oublie pas de lui laisser de l'espoir, peut-être l'animal l'attend t-il quelque part sur Grand Line. »

Le cuisinier semblait confiant dans sa méthode.

« Puisque tu es si doué Thatch, on te laisse lui annoncer ! »

Sa phrase à peine terminée, Vista et les autres avaient disparu. Les commandants devaient être très bons à cache-cache ! Il se tourna, les yeux en larmes, vers son dernier espoir.

« Marco∼ »

Ce dernier lui renvoya en sourire diabolique. La farce de ce matin ne lui avait pas plu. Sans aucune peine pour son collègue, Marco se leva de sa chaise et sortit.

Thatch fut laissé à ses pleurs.

* * *

Quelque part sur la mer (personne ne sait vraiment où), sur une barque, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose boudait sur la proue. Elle portait une longue robe alternant le noir, le blanc et le rouge. Sur son épaule gauche était dessinée une chauve-souris violette. Elle serrait fortement un ours en peluche tout en se cachant sous son chapeau noir cerné de roses rouges.

De l'autre côté, un borgne aux cheveux vert dormait. Il portait un manteau vert avec une ceinture rouge. À son bras gauche se trouvait un foulard noir. L'ouverture du manteau laissait transparaître une cicatrice sur son torse. Il portait trois boucles d'oreille sur son côté droit. Trois sabres étaient posés à ses côtés.

La jeune fille grogna. Elle se retourna, regarda son compagnon de voyage, faisant apparaître une veine sur son front. Sans aucune délicatesse pour son vis-à-vis, elle hurla.

« JE M'ENNUIE ! »

Malgré le niveau sonore surélevé, l'épéiste ne broncha pas. L'habitude probablement.

Une deuxième veine apparue près de la première. Des fantômes se formèrent aux côtés de la jeune fille et fondirent sur le borgne. Ce dernier se réveilla instantanément. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dégainer une de ses armes et se débarrassa des fantômes avec un fourreau. Une veine apparue sur son front. Deux à un. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir une enquête pour trouver le responsable.

« QU'EST QUI TE PREND ? POURQUOI M'AS-TU RÉVEILLÉ ?! »

Face à cet élan de franchise, sa compagne ne put répondre autrement.

« JE M'ENNUIE ! ET TU NE FAIS QUE DORMIR ! TU AS VÉRIFIÉ LE CAP AU MOINS ?! »

« BIEN SÛR ! POUR QUI ME PRENDS-TU ? »

« POUR CELUI QUI A FAIT ATTENDRE TROIS JOURS MIHAWK PARCE QU'IL ÉTAIT INCAPABLE DE RETROUVER LA PORTE DE SORTIE DES TOILETTES ! »

Zoro n'avait rien à répliquer à cela. Il sortit la Vivre Card qu'il n'avait, par chance, pas encore égarée, et la montra à l'utilisatrice d'un fruit du démon. Elle indiquait l'exact opposé de l'endroit vers lequel ils naviguaient. Une nouvelle veine vint rejoindre les autres sur le front du fantôme.

« C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU VÉRIFIES LE CAP ?! ON AURAIT DÛ PARTIR L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE POUR AVOIR UNE CHANCE D'ARRIVER DANS LES TEMPS ! »

« SI T'ES PAS CONTENTE T'AVAIS QU'À RESTER AU CHÂTEAU ! »

« J'AURAIS BIEN VOULU MAIS UN ABRUTI N'ARRIVAIT PAS À EN SORTIR ! ET SAUTER D'UNE FENÊTRE DU TROISIÈME ÉTAGE N'EST _PAS_ UNE SOLUTION ! LAISSE-MOI LE PAPIER SI TU VEUX ARRIVER UN JOUR ! »

Elle allait attraper leur GPS quand le manieur de haki referma sa main.

« ON _ME_ L'A CONFIÉ ! TU VAS ME LE PERDRE ! JE LE GARDE ! »

« NON, TU VAS TE PERDRE _AVEC_ ! DE TOUTE FAÇON ON EST SUR UN PAUVRE RAFIOT ! OÙ TU VEUX QUE JE LE PERDE ?! »

Laissons là cette dispute insignifiante qui a au moins le mérite d'occuper la rose. Retournons à la Moby Dick...

* * *

'Une dernière feuille et j'aurais enfin fini !'

Speed Jiru voyait avec joie son travail diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Lorsque la dernière feuille fut terminée, il s'étala dans son fauteuil et s'étira.

'Fini !'

Il ferma les yeux, profitant du moment de détente qu'il attendait depuis son lever. Le silence faisait lui aussi du bien. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut des reflets violets sur son hublot. Il se rapprocha. Le soleil se couchait.

'Déjà ?'

Le commandant soupira. Son estomac trouva que c'était le bon moment pour rappeler son existence. Cela étonna le pirate : son travail l'avait tellement accaparé qu'il en avait oublié l'heure du repas. Laissant sa fenêtre ouverte, il sortit en quête de nourriture.

Sur le pont, il rencontra un de ses hommes de corvée de surveillance. Speed Jiru, bon commandant de son état, oublia son ventre pour tenir une brève compagnie au vigile. Il se souvint justement qu'ils attendaient des invités.

« Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur un bateau pirate, et en tant que chef d'une bonne centaine d'hommes, il aurait pu se creuser un peu plus la tête. Surtout que ce n'était pas les sujets qui manquaient. Mettons cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de la famine.

« Oui chef ! » Répondit au garde-à-vous le vigile, transpirant à grosses gouttes, sûrement à cause du stress : un des dix-sept hommes les plus forts du navire s'adressait à lui !

'Chic, un timide !' Ironisa le commandant. 'Ils sont bien loin les hommes comme Ace qui tentent d'assassiner Père tous les jours au péril de leurs vies. Maintenant, avec mon mètre soixante-cinq, j'effraye les recrues...'

Mais le chevalier des époques passées n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Des nouvelles des Mugiwara ? »

'Excellent retournement de sujet ! Bravo Jiru !' Se complimenta-t-il.

« Eh bien, ils ne sont pas en vu. La nuit va arriver, alors nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance pour qu'ils ne passent pas sous notre nez sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Cependant, la Moby Dick est un grand bateau, s'il arrive les uns après les autres, ils arriveront sûrement à bord de petites barques. Il y a plus de chance que ce soit eux qui nous trouvent que l'inverse. La météo nous est encore moins favorable puisque le brouillard va se lever, rendant notre vision déjà limitée encore davantage petite. »

'Ah ! Voilà ! Il suffisait de l'interroger sur un sujet qu'il connaît !'

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un proche dans la marine ? »

Le garçon transpira encore plus abondamment. Si quelqu'un avait un projet de piscine, qu'il vienne la creuser tout de suite sous ses pieds, elle serait remplie avant même d'être terminée !

« Tu sais, les proches importent peu. Nous sommes tous frères. Je t'ai demandé cela comme j'aurais pu te demander si tu connaissais une fleuriste. »

Speed avait réussi à calmer la recrue. Le moins gradé baissa la tête et avoua.

« Oui, mon père. »

Le commandant lui tapota la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. La seule différence avec la fleuriste c'est que tu dois être prêt à pointer tes armes contre lui. »

Le veilleur releva la tête pour assurer sa fidélité à Barbe Blanche, mais son supérieur avait déjà disparu.

Speed Jiru n'avait pas fait exprès de disparaître à ce moment-là. Son ventre se tortillait en tout sens, demandant à être rempli. Pour lui, la discussion était terminée et la pensée d'une assiette pleine et chaude était devenue plus tentatrice que toute sa bonne volonté.

La prochaine fois qu'il rencontrera le jeune homme, sa nervosité aura redoublé.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et, comme prévu, le brouillard avec elle.

Sur leur patouillard, Zoro et Perona n'y voyaient goutte.

« Une vraie purée de petits pois ! » Railla la fille à couette. « Heureusement qu'on est sur un navire perdu au milieu de l'océan, sinon je t'aurais déjà perdu ! »

Un ronflement lui répondit. Leur dispute venait à peine de se terminer qu'il la remettait déjà de mauvais poil. Un bâillement franchit sa mâchoire. La dispute pouvait attendre, elle allait d'abord faire un petit somme.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla. Il avait besoin de pisser. Par chance, le brouillard cachait les environs. Il se leva, ne se formalisa pas de l'apparition soudaine d'une marche sur leur petit navire, pas plus que de celle d'une corde. Il grimpa à bord de la Moby Dick sans se faire remarquer par les veilleurs et commença à se diriger aléatoirement sur le pont. L'apparition tout aussi soudaine de placards ne le dérangea pas plus. Juste un petit :

« Elle aurait pu ranger ! »

Pas plus de commentaires pour les portes, murs et plafonds. Après avoir traversé le bateau en long, en large et en travers, il put se soulager par-dessus bord. Toujours à tâtons, il ne tint pas compte du nombre incroyable de jambes et de hamacs sur son chemin. Après un bon demi-kilomètre en tout sens, il pensa retrouver sa place. Il s'étala de tout son long et s'endormit.

* * *

Le brouillard se leva peu à peu, laissant place au lever du jour. Les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à fendre la brume et, par la même occasion, les paupières de Perona. La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, étira ses bras et bâilla. Elle réfléchissait en même temps au moyen de réveiller la boussole cassée qui lui servait de compagnon. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle admira sa vue sur la mer. La mer était d'un beau bleu. 'Minute. La mer ?' La fillette à couette tourna sa tête en tout sens pour apercevoir un vide. Il manquait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

« ABRUTI D'ÉPÉISTE ! »

Le bruit trancha le silence sans pour autant déranger le calme de la mer.

* * *

Sur un poste de vigile, un homme sortit une longue-vue. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour voir tous les alentours du navire quand il s'arrêta. Il se rapprocha du bord pour mieux discerner l'objet de son attention et ajusta sa loupe. Il la rabaissa ensuite.

« Hubert ! Viens voir ! »

Le prénommé s'approcha. Il prit la lunette que lui tendait son ami et regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

« Regarde, il y a un bateau. »

Hubert gesticula, à la recherche de ce que voulait lui montrer son frère. Quand il le vit, il s'immobilisa. Il recula afin de voir son compagnon en face.

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un Mugiwara ? »

Son camarade réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait une fillette dans leurs avis de recherche... Mais qui se promènerait sur un rafiot en plein milieu de Grand Line ? »

Son ami sembla du même avis.

« Je vais prévenir un commandant ! »

* * *

En plein milieu de la mer ! L'idiot de sabreur avait disparu au milieu de la mer ! Aucune bouée de sauvetage ne manquait. En fait, rien ne manquait, sauf le sabreur. La fantôme pensa un instant qu'il s'était peut-être noyé. Mais elle avait déjà essayé, les cadavres flottaient. Hormis ceux de possesseur de fruit du démon. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son fardeau. Elle soupira et décida de faire un tour de contrôle, des fois qu'une plante verte flotte à la surface. Pendant son inspection, elle aperçut un bateau. Son premier réflexe fut de rire. Comme si le borgne avait pu grimper sur un autre navire sans s'en rendre compte ! Son rire se coinça en travers de sa gorge quand elle se rappela à qui elle avait à faire.

Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa les rames et se dirigea à la vitesse de la lumière vers le bateau.

Elle prit soin de respirer avant de regarder les malheureux sur lesquels le mauvais sort s'était abattu. Des pirates ? Des commerçants ? Des marines ? Des agents du gouvernement ? La réalisation la fit blanchir telle une feuille de papier.

'LES PIRATES DE BARBE BLANCHE !'

Perona se figea. Devait-elle s'attirer les foudres de l'homme le plus puissant de la terre à cause de l'abruti vert ? Elle pourrait même en profiter pour le laisser à leurs "bons soins". Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire discrètement demi-tour, tout en envoyant une petite prière au pauvre équipage de Barbe Blanche, elle se souvint de la raison qu'il l'avait faite aller si loin. Autrement nommé Mihawk. Ce dernier avait bien compris que jamais son élève ne parviendrait seul à retrouver son capitaine. Il s'était alors souvenu de la présence d'un autre pique-assiette casse-pieds dans son château. Logiquement, il l'avait envoyé avec ordre de ramener son disciple auprès des siens. Cela lui ferait des vacances. La jeune fille n'osait même pas imaginer ce que lui ferait le numéro 1 des bretteurs s'il apprenait qu'elle avait coupé court à sa corvée. C'était donc le coeur lourd et les larmes aux yeux qu'elle reprit les rames.

* * *

Vista n'est pas spécialement du matin. Surtout le matin entre le lever et son café-saké-chocolat. Mélange qui donne souvent mal au coeur à son voisin. Les pirates peuvent avoir un estomac fragile. Enfin, là n'est pas la question ; ce matin, comme tous les autres, il se leva, ou somnola pour être plus précis, attrapa ses épées et se dirigea vers la cuisine en rêvant de son petit déjeuner. Seulement, au moment de toucher la porte, il marcha sur quelque chose de dur. Ou plutôt, faillit marcher : le "quelque chose de dur" ayant voulu le découper en rondelle avant que se ne ce soit réalisé. Les réflexes du commandant avaient alors pris le dessus. Vive les réflexes ! La chose, qui s'avérait être une plante verte humaine, n'arrêta pas son assaut là. Muni d'un sabre, il continua à attaquer le cinquième commandant. Le café-saké-chocolat oublié, Vista commença à apprécier l'échange. Il n'était pas trop fort pour se sentir menacer de mort, mais au moindre faux pas, son ennemi n'hésiterait pas à lui couper un bras.

Le bruit de l'entrechoquement des sabres attira les autres commandants. Autant dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un Vista tout souriant affronter l'un de leurs invités. Marco serra les dents. _Comment diable Roronoa Zoro avait-il atterri si profondément dans le navire sans que personne ne le signale ?!_

L'épée fleurie avait beau affectionner le combat, il aimait moins voir sa chambre démolie. Il décida donc d'attirer le borgne vers l'extérieur. Il bouscula ses compères pour pénétrer dans le couloir. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'intrus le suivait, il courut en direction du pont principal. Arrivé à destination, il se retourna, prêt à faire face à son opposant. Seul le vide lui fit face. Vista regarda tout autour de lui, s'attendant à une attaque-surprise.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

La voix de son père le coupa dans ses pensées. Il se retourna vers le géant et baissa son arme par respect.

« Un intrus est entré dans ma chambre. J'ai essayé de l'attirer à l'extérieur pour avoir encore un lit sur lequel dormir ce soir, mais il semblerait que je l'ai semé. »

« "Perdu" serait un terme plus approprié. » Haruta s'approcha. « Il semblerait qu'il soit incapable de suivre quelqu'un. Il est parti en direction de la cuisine. Thatch s'en occupe en attendant que Marco ait fini de prendre son petit déjeuner. »

Les priorités du second du navire restaient discutables. Mais personne n'oserait les contester.

Pendant que Vista saisissait le rapport entre son opposant et Marco, le premier réapparu en fond. Il sortait de la salle des commandants. Salle qui ne comporte qu'une unique porte. Or, les pirates étaient positifs : jamais le bretteur n'y était entré. Vista prit note d'y chercher une quelconque porte secrète.

La plante verte tourna sa tête en tout sens, cherchant son adversaire. Quand, tout d'un coup, une jeune fille se rua sur lui. Des fantômes à ses côtés tentèrent de prendre le sabreur à revers. Utilisant une fraction de son haki, en un coup de fourreau le borgne déjoua l'attaque. Il fonça sur Miss Bouclettes. Les commandants s'apprêtèrent à sauver la petite ; personne ne tue ou n'est tué sur la Moby Dick sans l'approbation de Barbe Blanche.

« IDIOTE ! POURQUOI TU M'ATTAQUES ?! JE VOULAIS JUSTE NOUS DÉBARRASSER D'UN INTRUS ! »

Les commandants s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements, surpris par la soudaine tournure des choses. Vista ne releva pas son titre, il avait dû mal entendre, après tout, il n'avait pas encore avalé son café-saké-chocolat. Haruta nota que ces deux-là devaient se connaître. Peut-être une autre Mugiwara ?

« _INTRUS_ ?! TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TE RENDRE COMPTE QUE TU AS CHANGÉ DE NAVIRE ! »

« OUI ! J'AI BIEN REMARQUÉ QUE TU NE T'ES PAS GÊNÉE POUR RÉAMÉNAGER NOTRE BARQUE PENDANT MON SOMMEIL ! TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU RANGER TES PLACARDS ! »

_Donc, un petit ménage de printemps serait à faire dans un avenir proche_, écrivit l'androgyne, son calepin à la main. Il n'y a pas que les priorités du deuxième qui sont critiquables... La tête de l'inconnue vira au rouge colère.

« _RÉAMÉNAGÉ_ ?! TU AS CHANGÉ DE VAISSEAU ! NOTRE BARQUE EST JUSTE LÀ ! »

Le sabreur cessa de crier pour regarder dans la direction indiquée par Perona. Il reconnut la chaloupe dans laquelle ils avaient embarqué, tant bien que mal, quelques jours plus tôt. Son cerveau bloqua. Thatch, qui revenait de la cuisine, sûrement pour annoncer qu'il avait égaré sa cible, se stoppa. Il fut réjoui de l'avoir retrouvé (Marco lui avait fait confiance !), mais ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles ? »

Blenheim, qui arrivait après, put l'éclairer sur ses symptômes qui lui étaient arrivés quelques années plus tôt.

« Il doit utiliser le truc qu'il y a entre les deux oreilles. »

Haruta se tourna vers lui.

« _Le_ _cerveau_. »

Speed Jiru et Blamenco arrivèrent ensuite. Le premier amena un gigantesque bol contenant un étrange liquide noir. Il le tendit à Vista qui l'avala cul sec.

« Merci Jiru. »

Son fameux café-saké-chocolat dans l'estomac, le cinquième commandant pouvait prendre le temps d'expliquer la situation à leurs convives. Sauf que Barbe Blanche le coupa.

« Bienvenu à bord. »

Annoncée platement entre deux coupes d'alcool, sa salutation ne paraissait pas très franche. Mais elle remplit sa fonction, les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers lui. La fille devint pâle à en concurrencer la mort. Elle se jeta à terre et frappa sa tête contre le sol tout en chuchotant "pardon" "je suis désolée" "épargnez-moi". Elle tentait de se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

L'ancien chasseur de prime, quant à lui, fixa l'homme le plus fort du monde. Les commandants redoutaient sa réaction, allait-il les remercier pour avoir aidé son capitaine ? Leur en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir mieux protégé ? Ou pour avoir laissé Ace aller à l'échafaud ? Tant de possibilités et tant de conséquences différentes...

Soudainement, le visage de l'épéiste s'illumina. Il frappa avec le poing de sa main droite sur le plat de la gauche.

« Vous êtes Barbe Blanche ! »

Les chefs de division se figèrent. La rivale de la faucheuse cessa de martyriser le sol et vira au violet. Elle s'accrocha au manteau de son fardeau et tira pour qu'il s'excuse à terre.

Zoro ne s'exécuta pas. Ses cheveux ombragèrent son regard tandis qu'il s'avança d'un pas lent et mesuré vers l'Empereur. Perona passa au vert pâle, très pâle, plus pâle à chaque pas du bretteur. Elle le voyait s'éloigner en planifiant la fin de sa vie. Elle fuirait Mihawk par vents et tempêtes. Et les Mugiwara. Jamais ils ne lui pardonneront d'avoir assisté à la mise à mort de leur second.

Les commandants étaient prêts à tous les cas de figure. Leur Père pouvait l'abattre sans difficulté, mais cela ne coûtait rien de l'aider.

Lorsque Roronoa arriva à une distance raisonnable de l'homme le plus fort du monde, il s'arrêta. Il releva sa tête pour regarder le géant avec son oeil unique avant de s'incliner.

Perona se dispersa en poussière. Les commandants laissèrent des sourires fissurer leurs masques de combattants. Qu'ils soient de fierté, joie ou juste d'habitude. Barbe Blanche abaissa sa coupe pour mieux entendre.

« Merci d'avoir protégé mon capitaine. »

Newgate ria. Zoro se redressa et fit demi-tour.

« Apprécies-tu ton capitaine ? »

Le sabreur se retourna. Le silence l'entourait. Il regarda l'homme le plus proche du One Piece dans les yeux.

« Oui. »

'Qui répondrait "non" à cette question de toute façon ?' s'interrogea Haruta.

« Tu ne changerais donc pas d'équipage ? »

_Le petit plaît à Père_, en conclurent les commandants tandis que leurs flottes étaient estomaquées.

« Non. »

Thatch sourit. Il devait avouer une chose, le mugiwara savait choisir son second. Il en avait trouvé un fidèle.

« Et si ton capitaine jurait fidélité à un autre ? »

Tous les commandants se tournèrent vers le bretteur. Thatch vira au vert en imaginant la situation : jamais il n'arriverait à sauver sa cuisine.

« Il ne le fera pas. » L'ancien chasseur de prime eut un sourire carnassier. « Après tout, il est celui qui deviendra le Roi des pirates. »

* * *

Alors ? Si vous avez aimé, détesté, survolé, fouillé dans les affaires de votre frère/soeur/père/mère/mari/femme/oncle/tante/neveu/nièce/voisin/cousin, laissez un commentaire pour m'en informer ! Ne me laissez pas me morfondre devant mon ordi, s'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !


	2. Un, c'est déjà trop

Me revoilà ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas n'est-ce pas ? Si ? *part pleurer dans un coin*

*Revient avec un bloc note et sort ses lunettes* Ensuite... *retire ses lunettes* MERCI pour vos reviews enflammées ! Elles m'ont données la pêche ! Et un moteur pour écrire ! *Part dancer avant d'embrasser violemment le plancher*

Ensuite, pour le disclaimer... retournez voir le chapitre d'avant ! (Je vais quand même pas vous annoncer _deux fois_ la_ même_ mauvaise nouvelle ! Quoique, j'ai de l'espoir, en tant que voisine du frère du cousin de la femme de ménage du médecin du coiffeur de l'oncle du camarde du charpentier du pilote de la gardienne du feu chien d'Eiichiro Oda, j'espère mettre la main sur les droits d'auteur ! J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre et j'attend ma réponse ! Bwhaha ! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

_« Après tout, il est celui qui deviendra le Roi des pirates »_

Sa phrase terminée, le bretteur tourna les talons pour retourner à sa barque. Son chemin fut coupé par Vista qui vint lui offrir un bocal rempli de poussière. Sans comprendre ou peu intéressé par la question, Zoro le prit et continua sa marche quand le silence fut tranché par le rire de l'homme le plus puissant au monde.

Le sabreur n'en tint pas compte, habitué aux excentricités de son équipage. Il ouvrit le bocal, laissant apparaître Perona qui renaissait de ses cendres tel un phénix. Sans égard pour la pauvre fille, le sabreur mit les choses au point.

« On repart. »

La jeune fille fut alors sortie du bocal avec toute la tendresse d'un pirate, sans aucune pause pour réunir ses membres manquants, tandis que l'épéiste tirait sur son col pour l'emmener.

Marco, de son côté, hésitait : devait-il l'empêcher de partir comme le devait sa nouvelle fonction ou pouvait-il faire celui qui n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu ? Les cris de la propriétaire du Horo Horo no Mi le rappelèrent malheureusement sur terre.

« À _DROITE_ ! LE CÔTÉ OÙ TU PORTES TES PUTAINS DE SABRES ! POURQUOI TU MONTES DES ESCALIERS ?! J'AI DIT QU'IL FALLAIT DESCENDRE UNE ÉCHELLE ! PAS ENTRER DANS LES APPARTEMENTS ! »

La voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Le phénix soupira. Vista apparu avec un grand sourire derrière lui et le poussa en avant afin de lui faire signe d'aller chercher la plante verte pour la mettre à jour. C'est donc avec une tête vide d'expression désespérée (il est le premier commandant tout de même ! Rien n'est impossible pour lui !) qu'il s'avança vers les quartiers des commandants dans lesquels le sabreur avait _encore_ fait éruption. Un bon verrou réglerait le problème, il manquait juste l'autorisation du capitaine.

« Crac »

Toutes les têtes présentes sauf celle du second aux commandes se tournèrent vers l'origine du son. Marco refusait de baisser son regard. Non, c'était impossible. Même si son haki disait autre chose, il choisit de penser qu'il était tout simplement impossible que...

Malencontreusement, il eût raison.

Une planche partie en volant, laissant découvrir le Mugiwara qui escaladait le plancher.

L'oiseau éternel serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sur le sabreur, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être en mauvais terme avec lui ou son équipage. Ace le payera cher, très cher. Il s'accroupit tranquillement afin d'être à la hauteur de la tête qui dépassait du sol et, sans prendre la peine d'attendre la fin de la dispute avec la fille à la peluche car il avait déjà remarqué que leur _extrême_ entente qui ne laissait aucun élément extérieur les déranger, il commença.

« Yoi. »

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. La tête verte resta impassible tandis que la jeune fille devint plus blanche qu'un linge. Marco pouvait jurer qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir.

« J'ai deux mots à vous dire. »

Perona s'abstient de se transformer à nouveau en poussière, hors de question de se refaire enfermer dans un bocal ! En plus, le sabreur ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, il ne l'ouvrirait pas une seconde fois. Mais elle fit quand même une petite crise de panique, surtout en se souvenant que les pirates adoraient leurs bateaux et que Zoro venait juste d'envoyer aux fleurs leur parquet.

Le blond perçut son désarroi et put constater avec joie qu'il y avait quelqu'un de sain dans l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Peut-être pourra-t-il la laisser se charger de tout jusqu'au retour de son capitaine ? À côté, la boussole déréglée menaçait de s'endormir.

« Vous êtes bien arrivés à destination. Ace est parti chercher votre navire et, en attendant, vous avez l'autorisation de rester sur la Moby Dick, yoi. »

La fille se transforma en vase. Après quelques minutes de réflexions où son cerveau additionnait Zoro + Moby Dick (alias le navire d'un empereur/ de l'homme le plus puissant au monde) elle se brisa. L'alarme de danger retentit, elle devait fuir ! Et le plus vite possible ! Son objectif était rempli, la tête d'algue était arrivée à destination. Encouragée par sa fuite prochaine, elle se reconstitua, prit la main du second de Barbe Blanche et baragouina rapidement.

« Super! Bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse le sabreur, n'oubliez pas de le tenir en laisse sinon il pourrait partir ! Bonne chance ! »

Et d'une manière similaire (quoique moins bien réussite) à Ace la veille, elle courut vers sa barque, prit les rames et, aidée par un vent soudain, fila à l'horizon.

Bon, en réalité, elle resta une bonne heure dans le champ de vision des pirates et trois bonnes heures dans ceux des guetteurs armés de longue-vue, mais, par pitié, nous dirons qu'elle a disparu sans laisser de trace. Sauf celui du coeur brisé d'un phénix qui comprenait qu'il allait devoir prendre _seul_ soin du débile mental qui apprenait à voler à leur plancher.

De son côté, Zoro réfléchissait. Dix bonnes minutes d'intense réflexion. Dur, très dur ! Il se retenait de dormir ! Son premier maître serait si fier de lui ! Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se souvienne _pourquoi_ il devait réfléchir. Ce devait avoir un rapport avec la coupe d'ananas. Décidément, il y a des perles niveaux coupe de cheveux ! Il pourrait faire de l'ombre à Franky ! Bon, quel était le problème déjà ? Ses trèèèès chers neurones (car très rares aussi) s'agitaient. Enfin s'agitaient autant que possible sans laisser leur propriétaire s'endormir. Très dur. Et là, une ampoule s'alluma sur sa tête— Ah non, l'électricité n'existe pas encore, une torche s'alluma donc sur sa tête.

« Ace, c'est le frère de Luffy, non ? »

Entre la une des journaux, la raison pour laquelle les pirates ont gagné à Marineford et juste le fait de l'avoir déjà rencontré et de s'en être fait informé de vive voix par son capitaine, il devait bien y avoir qu'_un unique idiot sur cette planète_ à ne pas encore avoir assimilé cette évidence. Et, bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit le bras droit d'un des frères ! Face à cette question, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

« Oui. »

De loin—non, de près aussi, mais ça fait plus cool— la fille à la poupée était encore (largement) visible. Marco hésita à la ramener, comme le lui permettait son fruit du démon, mais, à la réflexion, il n'oserait pas ramener une personne de force pour baby-sitter un de ses poids à sa place, son honneur en pâlirait. De toute façon, un autre Mugiwara ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et, en tant que bon frère d'armes, se devra de le garder. En attendant, pourvu que le sabreur ait pitié de lui !

Autour, les autres commandants riaient de tout leur saoul, appréciant fortement le spectacle.

* * *

Penché sur une rambarde du navire, Marco admirait l'océan.

Doucement, il se repassa les évènements de la veille en mémoire. Une fois que Perona lui avait (plus ou moins lâchement) abandonné le bretteur, Vista prit pitié de lui et se chargea de montrer sa chambre et son hamac à leur _cher_ invité. Ledit invité ayant une nouvelle fois disparu, tout le navire fut réquisitionné pour le retrouver. Rakuyou avait même ressorti son avis de recherche pour que tout le monde voit son visage et l'avait distribué à la volée, donnant par la même occasion une idée de génie à Blenheim qui avait appelé le QG de la Marine pour demander la position du bretteur. Heureusement, Speed Jiru intervint à temps pour empêcher le barbu de dévoiler toutes leurs informations.

Dix heures ! Il avait fallu dix heures de recherche pour remettre la main dessus ! Thatch l'avait retrouvé assoupi dans les cales, caché entre des caisses d'alcool. Ce fut la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise ? En réalité, il s'agissait d'ex-caisses d'alcool, le sabreur avait fait une razzia, dissipant chaque goutte d'alcool de la réserve. L'équipage survivait grâce aux bouteilles éparpillées un peu partout ayant survécu au massacre. Enfin, sauf Père, sa réserve personnelle, stockée ailleurs, n'avait pas subi la moindre perte ! Deux vigiles étaient dorénavant en charge de la surveiller. Le navire, devenu un territoire sans foi ni loi pour qui voulait de l'eau-de-vie, obligea Fossa a partir en mission de sauvetage précipitée pour en ramener de toute urgence.

En y repensant, Marco ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Joz s'approcha. Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient le mieux supporté l'absence soudaine d'alcool, contrairement à Atmos qui avait été enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'il n'étripe le sabreur.

« Rien de grave, yoi. Je réfléchissais juste aux derniers évènements. Si tous les Mugiwara sont pareils, on ne survivra jamais ! Ace nous suffit largement pour raser la mort de milles façons différentes ! »

L'homme diamant ria, son ami avait bien raison !

« Allons, ce n'est pas si grave ! »

« Pas si grave ? Tu te rends compte qu'hier, il est rentré dans mon bureau à la recherche de sa chambre, je lui en ai gentiment indiqué la direction, _facilement_, j'ai fait des signes pour qu'il comprenne bien ! Mais j'avais oublié le plus important... » Blamenco s'approcha, son éternel sourire sur le visage et un biscuit en main, « ... je ne lui avais pas indiqué la porte de sortie de mon bureau ! » Les deux autres commandants éclatèrent de rire. « Du coup, il a passé deux heures à chercher la sortie ! Il passait d'une armoire à une autre, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une porte ! Non, le pire était sûrement quand il a ouvert deux fois d'affilées la même porte d'armoire ! J'en ai que deux, bon sang ! Vous vous imaginez voir un type déambuler dans votre bureau, incapable de trouver la sortie ? Avec de la lumière, du bruit venant de l'extérieur et même des indications du propriétaire ! J'ai cru qu'il n'en sortirait jamais ! »

L'humeur était à la joie. Enfin, pour ceux dépourvus de responsabilités. Pour l'autre, la situation était moins marrante : devoir surveiller l'équivalent d'un gosse à la puissance d'un monstre errant sur le grand navire qu'était la Moby Dick était bien l'un des pires cauchemars de Marco, surtout si on y rajoutait Atmos et quelques autres qui voulaient l'étriper ainsi que le reste du navire qui n'avaient rien à cirer de sa présence ! Et bien sûr, pas de volontaire pour l'aider !

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ce matin j'ai vu le sabreur en train de sortir par un hublot ! Il n'arrivait pas à passer et m'a demandé pourquoi on faisait des passages aussi étroits ! » Renchéris le bijou humain.

Le phénix devint vert en l'entendant, manquait plus que ça ! Qu'il passe à l'eau sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et qu'il se noie ! La fille avait raison, il devrait peut-être le tenir en laisse...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet là ! » Haruta rejoint le petit groupe, un pot de peinture dans une main et un pinceau dans l'autre « Thatch en avait ras le bol de le voir débarquer dans la cuisine de n'importe où—les placards sont compris dans le "n'importe où", comme le plafond et le plancher— alors on a peint, avec l'autorisation de Père, en grosse lettre rouge "SORTIE" sur toutes les portes du navire ! Et en prime, on a mis un peu partout des flèches jaune-verte qui indiquent sa chambre et son filet, également repeint en vert, et des flèches bleu-violet clair pour la cuisine et sa porte d'entrée ! Avec ça, impossible qu'il se perde ! » Annonça fièrement l'androgyne.

Les trois autres commandants le regardèrent estomaqués. Ne jamais casser les pieds à Thatch, il a tendance à prendre des mesures radicales !

Blamenco fut le premier à poser la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres de l'auditoire à ce moment.

« Qui va nettoyer quand il partira ? »

Ce fut au tour de la douzième commandante de se figer. Elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé... et bien évidemment, la peinture venait de la réserve spéciale de Thatch, celle que l'eau ne suffit pas à enlever ! Peut-être les deux commandants trouveront-ils un idiot à qui refiler le travail ?

La longue réflexion d'Haruta fut interrompue par un point vert qui voguait à quelques distances de là. Sa vue fit un zoom pendant que son cerveau allumait l'alarme.

« LE MUGIWARA S'ÉCHAPPE ! »

Bon, "s'échapper" n'était probablement pas le bon verbe, mais la phrase réussit son effet, les chefs de flotte se retournèrent pour admirer un Zoro partant vers de nouvelles aventures. Son buste était tourné vers l'avant, tout laissait à croire que ce départ était volontaire. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Ni une ni deux, Marco marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe inexistante et se transforma en phénix pour aller chercher, je cite "l'abruti de pelouse incapable de rester en place".

Après le départ de l'oiseau, Blamenco parti raconter les nouvelles histoires qu'il venait juste d'enregistrer, Haruta partit en quête de Thatch pour lui parler du "petit défaut" de _sa_ génialissime idée et lui faire savoir qu'elle se passait de la corvée de nettoyage. Joz, à nouveau seul à cause du départ précipité des autres, retourna juste à sa petite promenade de santé, ignorant les problèmes traversés par ses frères et soeurs, aussi bien les peintres que les volatiles.

* * *

ENFIN ! Elle était enfin hors de vue de l'abominable épéiste ! Plus de sabres, plus de cap insuivable, plus de cris, plus de ronflements ! Rien ! Plus besoin de surveiller qui que ce soit !

Pérona était euphorique. Elle écouta le silence, un son qui lui était devenu étranger et pour cause ! Un ronfleur invétéré partageait la barque avec elle ! Mais c'était du passé ! Elle avait ramé comme une folle pendant quatre heures pour ne plus être dans le champ de vision des pirates, manquait plus qu'ils l'engagent comme Zorositter ! Et puis, le grand navire de l'homme le plus puissant, c'était trop pour son petit coeur ! Elle allait tranquillement retourner à sa petite vie d'isolée dans un château hanté !

Sa béatitude était réduite par un goût salé sur sa langue. Quelque chose clochait. La jeune fille commença une liste dans sa tête, son doudou était bien là, les sabres étaient sur leur porteur, elle avait une réserve de nourriture et d'eau suffisante, la Vivre Card était avec son propriétaire, elle maintenait le cap dans la bonne direct— LE CAP ! Le grand chef épéiste ne lui avait donné aucun Eternel Pose pour son île ! Comment allait-elle retrouver son chemin ?! Elle était perdue seule, sans défense au beau milieu de l'océan ! (Oui, encore, l'océan a un gigantesque milieu).

« Est-ce que ça SUPER vas Mademoiselle ? »

La rosée s'arrêta avant de casser en deux ses rames de colère, ce qui n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour tomber sur... sur un mec en slip rouge avec une chemise à palmier vert, des lunettes de soleil, des cheveux bleus et des bras de géants. Pour donner une idée, ses épaules faisaient bien quatre fois la taille de sa tête. Notre petite gardienne de plante n'attendit pas deux secondes, elle attrapa les rames et les fit tourner le plus vite possible.

Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, un tigre-humain transparent, un docteur fou, un géant qui coupe des ombres pour les mettre dans des cadavres, des morts-vivants... Mais des pervers géants, c'était la première fois ! Elle s'aperçut avec horreur (et les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites) qu'il suivait sa vitesse digne d'une rameuse olympique ! Et sans voile ni rame !

« Votre tête me SUPER dit quelque chose ! »

Et il essayait de la draguer en plus ?! N'utilisant que son courage, ce dont elle avait en infime quantité, elle pointa un endroit au hasard, à l'opposé de sa direction.

« Un phoque nain rose à deux têtes ! »

Le pervers s'arrêta et tourna sa tête à cent quatre-vingts degrés, ce qui n'effraya qu'encore plus la jeune fille, pour chercher le phoque. Pendant le laps de temps gagné, la princesse fantôme creusa l'écart et disparut à l'horizon. Encore.

Franky garda sa position (une jambe tendue, l'autre pliée et les bras joints vers le haut) un instant de plus.

« Il y a des personnes SUPER étranges sur Grand Line. »

* * *

Fini ! Je sais, c'était un peu court... Mais c'est parce que j'ai été attaqué par la flemme ! Et comme j'avais rien prévu pour supporter un siège, j'ai dû me rendre... D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, j'utiliserais un drapeau blanc pour le faire comprendre à mon adversaire, celui rouge n'a pas trop marché vu qu'il est criblé de balle...

Et j'aimerais savoir qui est pour continuer "les aventures de la pauvre Pérona perdue en mer", ainsi que votre préférence, plutôt de court chapitre ou des longs ?

Bref, comme la dernière fois, LAISSEZ UN COMMENTAIRE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! J'ai besoin de votre avis pour avancer ! (Et pour éviter de reculer ! Si, j'en suis tout à fait capable !)

À la prochaine !


	3. Humain est une option ?

***Baisse la tête pour éviter les projectiles* Je suis de retour ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ! Ben… moi non plus en faite… *Esquive sur sa gauche une assiette* Je sais, j'ai pas été d'une rapidité à tout épreuve pour le coup… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? *Air crétin* Regardez ! J'ai même amené une excuse de mon médecin ! Je lis : "N'en voulez pas à l'idiot qui écrit mais son cerveau n'est pas assez développer pour…" FRANGIN ! C'est toi qui a changé mon ordonnance ?!**

**Bien, suite à des problèmes technique, tout de suite, la suite ! (Et ça rime ! Ah non, c'est le même mot…)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

« NON ! PAS PAR LÀ ! »

Du haut de la vigie, un pirate rigolait en voyant la scène quasiment familière maintenant. Un type aux cheveux vert courrait en tout sens, six personnes accrochées en chaîne à sa jambe droite, deux à sa jambe gauche et une à chaque bras.

« Ne rigole pas ! » s'écria son voisin, rabaissant sa longue vue, « Tu n'as jamais été de corvée de garderie ! C'est horrible ! Au début, je pensais que dix personnes à la garde d'une seule, c'était exagéré, mais cinq minutes après, je trouvais plutôt que le premier commandant avait sous-estimé le Mugiwara ! En plus, il y a le nouvel ordre qui oblige tous ceux qui rencontrent son chemin à lui demander où il veut aller et à vérifier s'il est dans la bonne direction ! Avec le parcours fléché, il n'a aucune excuse ! Alors comment arrive-t-on encore à le perdre ?! »

Le rire de son camarade s'amplifia grâce à son discours.

« Et le sixième commandant qui s'amuse à donner de mauvaises directives ! »

Un nouveau rire, le premier pirate était maintenant écroulé par terre. Le deuxième vigile l'ignora, préférant retourner à sa tâche, à savoir, surveiller les alentours. Il lança un regard circulaire sur l'océan, cherchant le moindre élément rompant avec la monotonie de l'eau, avant de tomber sur un point noir. De loin, il put peu à peu en deviner les contours. Sans surprise, il s'agissait d'un bateau. Il donna un coup de pied à son camarade, toujours roulé en boule sur le sol.

« Lève toi, il y a quelque chose qui vient par là. »

Essuyant ses larmes de joie, son frère obéit. Il se leva et sortit sa propre longue vue.  
« À quatre heures. »

Avec un dernier gloussement, il regarda dans la direction indiquée où se trouvait un navire. « Oh, un bateau. »

« Idiot ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai appelé ?! »

Son compagnon fit une moue avant de regarder les voiles—

« IL N'A PAS DE VOILE !»

« Oui ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas alerter tout le navire ! »

Comme pour lui donner raison, un Oiseau de feu se posa sur la fenêtre. Les flammes qui l'entouraient s'apaisèrent, formant une silhouette humaine pour s'éteindre complètement au profit du second aux commandes.

« Que se passe-t-il, yoi ? Vous en fait du bruit ! »

Le deuxième homme lâcha la gorge de son frère, interrompu dans sa tentative de meurtre.

« Un navire à quatre heures commandant ! » Répondit-il sérieusement, sans une once de rougeur pour l'acte ignoble qu'il avait suspendu. Le blond ne sembla pas s'en formaliser davantage non plus.

« Bien, quel est leur drapeau ? »

La question prit de court les gardiens. Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme pour demander à l'autre de se charger des explications avant de détourner le regard.

« Il n'y a ni drapeau ni voile… » Risqua le plus sérieux.

Marco le regarda inexpressif. Voilà qui était inhabituel. Il descendit de son perchoir pour voir cette réalité de lui même. Se servant de sa vision affûtée de phénix, il n'eut aucun problème à discerner l'objet de ses convoitises. Une telle folie ne pouvait présager rien de bon...

« Un Mugiwara ? »

« Ça nous ferait une belle jambe… » Murmura le premier vigile, se recevant une frappe de son collègue et ex-assassin qui adressait un sourire innocent à leur supérieur.

« Probablement. » Répliqua le lèche-bottes.  
Ce que ce comportement pouvait énerver son camarade ! Insupportable ! Et invivable ! Vivement qu'il soit mieux gradé pour lui faire cirer ses chaussures, ce serait une revanche bien jouissive, devant tout le monde… Mais, immédiatement, il y avait un autre problème.

« J'aimerai ne pas déranger votre chère discussion… » interrompit-il, une main sur sa bosse, « mais j'ai la vague impression que, malgré son absence de voile, la barque fonce droit sur nous. Et elle ne semble pas vouloir ralentir. »

Le fayot et le zoan se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la mer. En effet, il semblait que la victime avait raison. La barque filait à plein régime sur leur position ! Et le vent qui trouvait que c'était le moment de faire un somme !

« M***** ! »

Sans plus attendre, Marco changea ses bras en ailes et prit la voie rapide pour préparer la Moby Dick à cette rencontre… déchaînée et, espérait-il, pouvoir l'en épargner.

* * *

Dans la cale du fameux bateau, un homme en métal bricolait une étrange machine.

« Si je mets un écrou ici…ça devrait permettre à la vis ici de… et avec cette pièce là… peut-être qu'avec plus d'huile… »

Il fut interrompu par une secousse. Franky se leva immédiatement pour accourir sur le pont voir l'origine de cette anomalie.

Il se précipita sur la porte de sortie et l'ouvrit de toute urgence pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. À la place, il tomba sur un spectacle plutôt inattendu…

Un gigantesque navire était séparé du sien par quelques matelas ayant rendu leurs derniers souffles. C'était la collision des deux bateaux qui avait dû créer la secousse précédente, en conclut-il.  
Le lieu de l'incident était recouvert de pirates soulagés sur le sort de leur maison qui, maintenant, le dévisageait comme un extra-terrestre.

* * *

Marco avait réussi juste à temps. Tous les matelas des commandants avaient été réquisitionnés pour sauver la Moby Dick. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été sans difficulté; Izou refusait d'abandonner son petit confort et était actuellement prêt à lapider le responsable de la compote qu'était devenue sa paillasse.

Justement, des bruits de pas précipités laissaient présager que ledit responsable n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Tout d'abord, l'épargner le temps qu'il s'explique. Puis, selon sa version, lâcher ou non le travesti.

À ce moment-là, Zoro surgit d'une fenêtre, ses surveillants agrippés à ses membres. Haruta remercia le ciel de l'avoir faite commandante et d'éviter cette besogne. Sans une once de prudence, l'épéiste sauta sur le nouveau bateau, ignorant les protestations de ses gardiens. Dans un régulier entrechoquement, chacun des surveillants se brisa la mâchoire sur les planches du pont inconnu.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Marco se dépêcha d'envoyer une prière au ciel pour qu'un Mugiwara **_responsable_** en sorte.

Le ciel se fichait complètement de sa tête.

Un homme en caleçon en sortit. Il avait une tête bleue rasée, des lunettes de soleil, une chemise avec des palmiers, des cicatrices sur le torse et des bras… disproportionnés ! Son sauveur ne sera définitivement pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Euh, excuse-moi étranger, » commença gentiment Haruta avec un sourire forcé, « mais je crois bien que tu as oublié de finir de t'habiller en sortant de ta douche. »

L'inconnu le dévisagea. Encore un timbré. Sans répondre, il fit pareil avec toute l'audience jusqu'à Zoro. Le phénix pria très fort dans son coeur pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un Chapeau de paille, **tout sauf un Chapeau de paille**.

Le regard du nouveau venu resta bien trop longtemps à son goût fixé sur l'épéiste. Peut-être juste par curiosité, se convainquit le premier commandant.

« Zoro ! Notre SUPER bretteur ! »

M***** ! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour recevoir une telle punition ?! Courage, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Cela s'était avéré… exact pour le bretteur, alors pourquoi ce… truc ne donnerait pas lui aussi raison au proverbe ?  
Pendant que Marco réfléchissait, une musique s'éleva en fond.

« Aw ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Je rêve ou il danse ? » Murmura le seizième commandant stupéfait, en oubliant ses intentions de meurtre.

« Allez ! Tous en rythme ! » Le robot claqua des doigts et des pieds, « Secouez les hanches vers… La droite ! Main droite sur la taille ! Main gauche en avant ! On inverse ! »

Suivant ses propres directives, il fut imité par quelques pirates.

« Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Répétez ! Aw ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! »

Tous les pirates présents sauf les commandants et Zoro le suivaient désormais dans son délire.

« Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Aw ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! »

Il leva les deux mains au ciel puis les ramena vers lui et se baissa, imité par les autres, avant de se redresser et de lancer ses deux bras vers sa droite.

« SUPER ! » Des explosions éclatèrent en arrière-plan. « Woooo ! Génial ! »

Un moment de silence s'écoula, permettant aux apprentis danseurs de reprendre leurs souffles.

« Au fait, vous êtes qui ? »

Les hommes de Barbe Blanche s'écroulèrent sur le plancher. Izou fut le premier à se relever.

« TU VIENS DE FONCER SUR NOTRE NAVIRE ! CE SERAIT PLUTÔT À TOI DE TE PRÉSENTER ! »

Le moment de stupeur était passé et le commandant avait repris ses esprits. À ses jambes, un homme tira sur son kimono.

« Du calme commandant, il s'agit d'un Mugiwara. Franky « le Cyborg » si je ne me trompe pas, avec une prime de quarante-quatre millions de Berry. »

« MAIS JE M'EN FICHE ! QUAND ON VEUT L'IDENTITÉ DES AUTRES, IL EST POLI DE DÉCLINER LA SIENNE D'ABORD ! »

Dorénavant sourd, le matelot s'évanouit sur le sol. Haruta se retourna vers le nouveau venu, maintenant identifié, pour le voir se dandiner de joie devant un épéiste impassible. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Joz offrir des antidépresseurs à Marco avant que ce dernier ne lui tape sur l'épaule l'air de dire « je te laisse le reste » et disparaisse.  
Par pitié pour le diamant qui avait tourné au vert et par égard pour la seizième division qui empêchait leur chef d'empaler le robot (ils semblent avoir un don dans l'équipage pour se mettre les puissants à dos), elle s'approcha de la machine.

« Pardon jeune… homme ? »

« Ouiii soeurette ? Pervers ! Je suis un SUPER pervers ! »

Rayant, détruisant, carbonisant de sa mémoire ce souvenir, elle continua.

« Tu es en ce moment sur le navire de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche, et, comme j'ai des raisons de penser que tu es un nakama de Monkey D Luffy, tu peux rester sur ce navire. »

Il était bien loin, brûlé, détruit et enterré le « bienvenu » promis à Ace. Maintenant, la commandante ne se voyait pas offrir plus que le gîte et le couvert.

« Barbe Blanche ?! Le type du journal ?! Il faut que j'aille le saluer ! »

Sous les yeux exorbités de la commandante, le cyborg fila donner ses respects à son Père, un empereur, en caleçon.

« ATTENDS ! ENFILE AU MOINS UN PANTALON ! »

Haruta partit à sa poursuite, suivit par Joz puis par Izou qui avait échappé à la vigilance de sa flotte.  
Et Zoro ? Il s'était tout simplement endormi sur le pont du navire de son camarade, permettant à ses entraves de souffler.

* * *

« BARBE BLANCHE ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?! »

Le susnommé fut interrompu dans sa délectation d'alcool. Un Mugiwara ? Ils étaient décidément bruyants. Le roi des mers raya cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était que le troisième qu'il rencontrait, il ne pouvait pas encore juger, et, en plus, dans le cas du second, c'est son entourage qui criait, pas lui. À sa surprise, ce fut un… truc en slip qui se présenta.  
Newgate en avait vu des choses dans sa vie. Entre Okama, Samurai, suicidaire, il avait vraiment vu beaucoup de choses, surtout que sa vie commençait à être vraiment longue. Par contre, depuis son « couronnement », il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se présenter pour la première fois (même si ses amis de longues dates ne le font pas non plus) dans cette… tenue ? Juste derrière la chose, une de ses filles accourue, un pantalon dans les bras.

« Je te prête un des miens alors ENFILE-LE ! »

Pour la plus grande peine de la mémoire visuelle des Shirohiges, le cyborg refusa.

« Je n'en ai SUPER pas besoin ! Mais tu as raison frangine, je vais de ce pas me changer pour l'occasion ! »

Aussi rapide qu'une fusée, il repartit en courant vers son navire.

Ignorant l'évènement, l'empereur retourna à sa bouteille de saké qui quémandait de l'attention.

Haruta soupira, son pantalon roulé en boule sous le bras.

« Au moins, il va se changer. Après, on pourra peut-être faire des présentations en bonne et due forme ? »

La forme interrogative suppliait une réponse positive de ses compagnons qui ne s'y risquèrent pas.

À l'autre bout du pont, Izou apparu, accompagné de Joz qui avait repris des couleurs. Ils saluèrent leur Père avant de se diriger vers l'androgyne.

« Il est passé où ? »

Le sujet de l'interrogation était fortement sous-entendu, autant que l'irritation du commandant était claire.

« Parti se changer. »

La réplique d'Haruta calma l'emportement du seizième chef de flotte. Il réajusta son kimono et sa coiffure qui avaient souffert de son agacement, -lire ici, « remis en place le cheveu détaché et son col »- puis s'assit à côté de ses deux frères, attendant le retour de l'énergumène.

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izou ? » Soupira la mousquetaire.

« Je m'ennuie ! Il en met du temps pour revenir ! J'ai encore de la paperasse qui m'attend ! »

« Eh bien, regarde la mer. Si tu étais enfermé dans ton bureau à remplir des feuilles, tu n'aurais pas pu en profiter. »

« Mouais… »

Obéissant, le tireur se tourna vers l'horizon bleu. Il admira la belle couleur bleu-vert de l'eau qui démarquait avec l'azur du ciel. Après diverses tentatives infructueuses, ses neurones parvinrent enfin à envoyer un message à son cerveau.

« Oh, un bateau. »

« … »

« UN BATEAU ! »

« Oui, Izou, on a compris. »

« Non ! Vous ne m'avez pas compris ! Dernièrement, combien a-t-on vu de bateaux ? »

« Je ne sais pas… en remontant jusqu'à quand ? »

« Deux. » Coupa Joz, s'attirant des regards surpris.

« J'en avais presque oublié que tu étais là… Exact ! Et quel est le point commun entre ses deux bateaux ? »

« Les Mugiwaras ? »

« Tu es en grande forme aujourd'hui ! Oui ! Haruta, tu as aussi fait le rapprochement ? »

Haruta le regarda de travers et agita vivement sa tête.

« Non, pas deux Chapeaux de paille dans la même journée. D'abord parce que ça me paraît être une trop grosse coïncidence, puis parce qu'un seul à la fois. Il faut déjà qu'on s'habitue à celui qui vient d'arriver, et après, on pourra tenter d'en accueillir d'autres. Si on ne perd pas ceux qu'on a déjà, bien évidemment. Je ne vise personne. »

Le travesti esquissa un sourire face aux raisons absurdes énoncées par sa soeur.

« Si seulement Davy Jones pouvait t'entendre ! »

« J'ignore si c'est le cas, mais, Izou, ton bateau est en réalité un navire. Un navire-pirate. Donc, soit ils transportent un Mugiwara, soit ils sont venus prendre la tête d'Oyaji. Personnellement, je pencherais davantage vers la deuxième solution. »

Haruta étouffa un rire devant la déduction du diamant tandis que le tireur perdait son sourire.

« Ris autant que ça te chante, rien ne dit que je n'ai pas tort ! »

« Voyons, les Chapeaux de paille ne sont pas partout ! Même s'il y en a un juste derrière toi ! »

Izou fit volte-face et put admirer le retour du cyborg. En slip. Encore.

« Il n'était pas allé se changer ? »

Son frère et sa soeur acquiescèrent. Haruta se leva et courut à la rencontre du robot.

« Eh ! Euh… Franky ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est ta tenue ? »

« J'ai SUPER sorti mes vêtements pour les grandes occasions ! Il ne manque plus que la coupe ! »

Izou, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Joz, lui tourna autour.

« Où ? Je ne les vois pas. »

« Sur moi ! »

Trois regards le détaillèrent à nouveau.

« Non, je ne les vois pas. Je donne ma langue au chat. »

« Voici ma SUPER chemise d'occasion. »

Ah oui, l'ancienne était rouge avec des palmiers. Celle-ci était bleue avec des oiseaux, quelle différence !

« Et mon SUPER slip ! »

Il était passé de rouge à bleu marine.

« Et peut-on savoir quel est la _super différence_ avec l'autre ? » Demanda Izou, faussement intéressé, sur un ton ironique marqué.

« C'est mon slip favori ! C'est avec lui que j'ai vécu les plus grands évènements de ma vie ! Il était là quand j'ai été capturé par la Marine ! C'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis entré dans l'équipage de Mugiwara ! Et aussi… »

Les trois commandants déconnectèrent. Ils avaient suffisamment emmagasiné d'informations inutiles. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on se faire engager grâce à son slip ?! Bon, le petit frère d'Ace n'était pas la personne la plus saine au monde, mais il devait exister des limites ! Izou attrapa son frère et sa soeur et les éloigna du Cyborg, déchiré par ses émotions, qui racontait sa longue histoire d'amour avec son slip, supporté par des pirates en larmes.

« On doit à tout prix l'empêcher de se présenter devant Père ! Notre Capitaine ne doit en aucun cas être témoin d'une telle… ignominie ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec eux. »

D'un oeil septique, le travesti vit le charpentier sortir un peigne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? Il veut se coiffer ? Mais il a encore moins de cheveux que Joz ! »

« Hum hum. »

« Ce n'était pas une insulte, c'était un constat. De la même manière que je pourrais comparer sa maigreur à la grandeur d'Haruta. »

« Ou que je pourrais comparer les années de vie de notre père au temps que tu passes sous la douche. » Rétorqua la sabreuse.

« Mais il faut du temps pour prendre soin de mes magnifiques cheveux soyeux ! Tu es jalouse parce que la nature t'a raté ! »

Dans un comportement enfantin, il tira sa langue.

Haruta soupira et retourna auprès de son invité qui faisait office de fontaine au centre du pont.

« Jeune ce-que-tu-veux, cesse de pleurer et viens boire un coup, ça te requinqueras ! »

« Je ne SUPER pleure pas ! J'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeil ! Et vous avez du Cola ? »

Quel mauvais mensonge ! Même Père fait mieux !

« Du quoi ? »

« T'es sourd ?! Il a dit Cola ! » Hurla Izou de retour et toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Tu ne préfères pas de l'alcool ? Nous en avons un très large choix, Saké, Porto, Vin... »

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE COLA ?! »

Les commandants se bouchèrent les oreilles sous le volume surélevé.

« Shut ! Tu vas déranger Père ! » Gronda le seizième chef de flotte.

« Père ? »

« Oui, « Père », notre Capitai— » Haruta le coupa juste à temps, l'empêchant de rappeler son intention première au robot. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

« Barbe Blanche ! Je devais aller le voir ! »

Il fut attrapé par Joz avant de disparaître. Silencieusement, le diamant lui montra d'un coup de tête le peigne dans ses mains.

« Merci frère ! J'allais oublier de me coiffer ! Tu me sauves ! »

« Désolé Machin, mais pour se coiffer, il faut des cheveux. » Railla Izou, enfin relâché par sa collègue.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sourire brillant du Mugiwara.

« Frère ! Appuie sur mon nez ! »

Le travesti le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« Je passe mon tour. Joz, à toi l'honneur. »

Obéissant et intrigué, le géant obéit, sous les regards inquisiteurs de tout le pont.

« Le nez ? » Répéta-t-il, incertain.

« Oui, tiens-le à peu près trois secondes. »

Avec son sourire encourageant, Joz obéit, maintenant au centre d'un rassemblement.

« Appuie sur le nez pendant une période de trois secondes. » Récita une voix machinale.

« Il parle comme un robot ! » S'écrièrent, impressionnés les pirates de bas rang.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, ils avaient abandonné tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

« Vip »

Des cheveux bleus raides surgirent de la boîte crânienne du Cyborg.

Les pirates regardèrent ce spectacle estomaqués, leurs mâchoires touchant le sol. Quelques uns s'évanouirent au passage.  
Quand la réalité frappa de nouveau le pont, des cris de joie s'élevèrent.

« TROP FORT ! »

« COMMENT AS-TU FAIT ?! »

« GÉNIAL ! »

Haruta fut dans les dernières à reprendre ses esprits. Elle tapota Izou à ses côtés qui bascula et s'effondra sur le sol, se brisant en petits morceaux. Se détournant de ce spectacle navrant, l'épéiste croisa le regard du dernier commandant présent. Elle y lut de la surprise, de la curiosité et… de l'excitation ?! Joz, excité ?! Les tonnes de matelots survoltés ne suffisaient pas ? Ils allaient en plus devoir gérer un commandant intenable ?! Soupirant, la douzième commandante sortit un tube de colle de sa manche et rassembla les morceaux de son camarade. Elle fit attention à ne pas inverser les jambes ou les bras, son frère n'avait pas très apprécié la dernière fois…  
Izou de nouveau recomposé, le duo se tourna vers le rassemblement… Qui n'était plus là.

« Ils sont passés où ?! » Hurla la sabreuse.

« Qui « ils » ? » Interrogea Blamenco en passant. « Tu auras sûrement plus de chance devant le fauteuil de Père, tout un tas d'idiots s'y sont rassemblés pour se dandiner sous les commandes d'un type en slip— » Regardant face à lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

« Il faudrait vraiment que les gens perdent cette habitude de disparaître sans explication… »

Sortant un biscuit de sa poche, Blamenco l'avala et reprit sa marche.

* * *

Barbe Blanche allait changer de marque d'alcool. Définitivement. Après tout, quelles étaient les probabilités que la moitié de ses fils soient en train de se ridiculiser devant lui sous les directions de 'Slipman, le retour' ?  
Elles lui paraissaient beaucoup plus faibles que la probabilité qu'il ait abusé de l'alcool. Oui, il allait demander à Marco de changer sa réserve. À moins qu'Ace lui ait mis un truc pas net à l'intérieur. Ou Thatch. Bref, peut-être qu'il allait arrêter de boire tout simplement. Le problème serait réglé. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit deux de ses commandants arriver. Au vu de la tête qu'ils arboraient, c'était l'alcool du navire tout entier qu'il fallait changer ! Ah oui, le bras droit du rookie s'en était déjà chargé. Tant mieux, il y aura moins de gâchis !

Sa fille s'approcha du chef de danse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Droite ! Gauche ! Je remercie super moustache pour avoir aidé mon SUPER Capitaine ! Une ! Deux ! Tous en rythme ! »

« Une ! Deux ! » Répétèrent les pirates.

L'intention était irréprochable.

« Un simple merci n'aurait pas pu suffire ? » Demanda, presque suppliante, la commandante.

« Un tel service mérite les meilleurs remerciements ! Droite ! »

« Gauche ! »

Baissant les bras, Haruta quitta la scène avec un « pardon » murmuré à son paternel.  
Elle esquiva un danseur, s'éloigna de la caméra tenue par Vista et s'installa aux côtés d'Izou.

« Je crois que c'est fichu. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'éloigner d'Oyaji. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, le navire-pirate approche, Père n'aura plus à supporter ce boucan longtemps. »

« Oui… D'ailleurs, en parlant du navire, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est extrêmement bas ? »

Le travesti fronça ses sourcils et concentra sa vue en un point.

« Tu as raison ! Il devrait être deux fois plus haut ! Tu crois qu'il coule ? »

« En pleine mer ? Sans raison ? »

« Et si la raison est à son bord ? »

Les deux commandants se regardèrent dans les yeux, réfléchissant à ce mystère. Le bateau était de plus en plus proche. Bientôt le mystère serait résolu. Bientôt.

« Dix… Neuf… »

« Tu comptes quoi Izou ? »

« Le temps que va mettre le pont pour être englouti par les flots. Huit… »

Entre la danse débile et le compte à rebours, Haruta ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle aurait mieux fait de rentrer dans sa cabine en même temps que Marco. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu l'excellente idée de suivre l'exemple de son aîné ?!

« Trois… Deux… UN ! »

Izou était fier de son compte à rebours exact. Seuls les mâts témoignaient de la présence du navire auparavant. Et, malgré vents et marées, les voiles continuaient de se rapprocher.

« Les mâts ne risquent pas de rayer la coque du Moby Dick ? » S'assura la femme androgyne.

« Non. Ils ne se dirigent pas vraiment vers nous, ils vont passer juste à côté. »

Et, effectivement, vérifiant les dires du travesti, les mâts longèrent le navire, presque eux-mêmes ensevelis sous les flots. Avec quelques difficultés, les deux commandants découvrirent une masse noire s'élevant sur la pointe du plus haut mât.  
Sous les yeux stupéfaits des commandants, l'ombre, qui n'était autre que Roronoa Zoro, sauta sur le pont avant que son perchoir ne coule. Une main en visière et l'autre soutenant un pack de saké, il avisa son environnement et prit une direction (au hasard), sans aucun signe envers les Shirohiges, comme s'il revenait d'une promenade.

De loin, Haruta vit ses gardiens se précipiter à sa suite, soulagés de l'avoir retrouvé. Le vert passa près de son nakama et, à la place du soulagement ou de la colère auxquels s'attendaient les chefs de flotte, il se contenta d'un petit :

« Hey, tu as fait les courses frangin ? »

* * *

**Fini ! Ça vous a plût ? Non ? Je me répète ? C'est le syndrome du perroquet, mes professeurs ont dû me le refiler ! XP**

**Que ce soit pour me braquer, m'assassiner, m'étrangler, m'étouffer, me noyer, me fusiller, voire me purifier, laissez un message ! Je serais super heureuse de le lire ! **

**À la prochaine !**


	4. Un nuage de mauvais augure

**Salut ! Je suis déjà de retour ! Étonné n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous y attendiez pas ! Je sais, je sais, je suis génial, magnifique et vous êtes éblouis par tant de grandeur ! Tenez, voilà des lunettes de soleil *sourire de mannequin* *balance ses cheveux et se retourne pour s'éloigner vers le lointain en chantant un chanson étrangère… Ah non, ça c'est Lucky Luck, milles excuses ! Je vais changer ça tout de suite ! *S'en va***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" AAAAAAAAHHH ! "

Rakuyou se réveilla en sursaut. D'où venait ce cri ?! Son père et ses frères était-ils en danger ?! Pas le temps de se questionner, il fallait agir vite ! Il attrapa les couteaux qui traînaient sur sa table de chevet, son ami-arme et un pantalon.

Il se cassa à plusieurs reprises la figure dans les couloirs, tentant tant bien que mal de courir tout en s'habillant, et dévala à grande vitesse les escaliers menant au pont inférieur d'où semblait provenir le hurlement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à la volée la porte, une main sur son revolver -on ne sait jamais-, il aperçut un rassemblement. Calmé par leur tranquillité, il rangea ses armes et s'approcha du groupe. Que ce soit grâce à ses nombreuses années d'entraînements ou au manque vigilance de ses hommes, personne ne se retourna à son approche.

Oh les belles heures d'exercices qu'ils vont récolter !

Peu enjoué par cette idée puisque Rakuyou appréciait ses hommes et n'avait pas de tendance sadique, il la chassa de son esprit. À la place, il tapota sur le dos du premier venu pour attirer son attention.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un a crié."

"Commandant !" Hurla, surpris, le pirate de bas rang, attirant l'attention générale.

À cette exclamation, tous ses hommes se retournèrent et, dans une cohésion parfaite, lui créèrent une haie d'honneur.

Ces changements d'attitudes avaient toujours eu le don d'amuser l'officier. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de contempler le centre de l'ancien cercle.

Au milieu des hommes se trouvait un de ses frères, Lucien, à genoux sur le sol, qui regardait avec abattement, chagrin et tristesse un objet entre ses mains.

Le chef de flotte s'avança dans son dos pour contempler le/la responsable d'un tel accablement. Quand il réussit enfin à apercevoir les mains de son camarade et ce qu'elles détenaient, il resta choqué.

Son ami tenait une sorte de fleur verte fluo pour la tige et avec des pétales roses flashy. Elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une quelconque espèce qu'il avait rencontré sur Grand Line... Non, du monde entier. Sa tige était gonflée comme un manche à balai et sa tête était vide au niveau où aurait dû se trouver le pollen. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus le commandant, outre sa carrure inhabituelle, était les yeux violets foncés qui apparaissaient sur deux pétales. Ivre de curiosité, et espérant ne pas blesser davantage son compagnon, Rakuyou posa finalement sa question.

"D'où vient cette rose phosphorescente obèse ?"

Son interlocuteur tourna très lentement sa tête, laissant paraître les sillons formés par ses larmes.

"C'est mon revolver." Bredouilla Lucien faiblement.

...

Oh la boulette !

Essayant de récupérer son erreur, le commandant reprit.

"Eh bien en voilà un... Original. Tu ne le confondras pas avec les nôtres !" Positiva Rakuyou.

"Mais j'en veux un comme les autres !" Pleura le pirate. "Je l'ai juste prêté au Mugiwara parce qu'il m'a proposé de l'améliorer, et voilà ce qu'il m'a rendu !"

Lucien reparti dans une crise de larmes sur une épaule, bonté de ses camarades.

"Calme-toi Lucien." Conseilla son mouchoir, "Ton pire cauchemar arrive."

Effectivement, le cyborg apparut, un éternel sourire au visage.

"Alors frère, ton super pistolet amélioré te plaît ?"

Après une minute de battement, le Shirohige reparti dans une crise de larmes, laissant son chef parlementer avec le robot.

"Euh... Francho ?"

"Franky commandant." Souffla un de ses hommes.

"Oui, Franky. C'est très aimable ce que tu as fait—"

"Je suis super heureux qu'il te plaise tant !" Coupa le charpentier fièrement. "N'hésite pas à me donner d'autres armes pour que je te les améliore !"

La crise de larmes eut un nouveau pic de puissance, pressant Rakuyou pour une clarification.

"Franky, es-tu au courant que les armes servent à vaincre nos ennemis..."

"C'est pourquoi je l'ai amélioré !" Se vanta l'architecte naval.

"... Mais aussi à intimider l'opposant. Et une fleur obèse fluo ne remplit pas vraiment cette foncti-"

"Et regarde, si tu appuies ici..." Le cyborg lia le geste à la parole, "...ton revolver tire des confettis !"

Les Shirohiges restèrent sans voix face au spectacle.

Eux, l'équipage le plus fort du monde, à la solde d'un Yonko, protecteurs du tiers de Grand Line, armés jusqu'aux dents de roses obèses démodées cracheuses de confettis !

_Sommes-nous réellement tombés si bas ?_

* * *

Deux ans. Il s'était écoulé deux ans depuis leur dernier rassemblement. Deux ans depuis tous ses magnifiques souvenirs. Deux ans d'entraînements.

Et, enfin, elle allait les revoir !

Nami regarda pensivement le ciel, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Deux ans de dur labeur pour être à la hauteur de leurs nouvelles aventures.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la paume de sa main où trônait un petit bout de papier. La Vivre Card qui allait la diriger vers ses amis. Elle indiquait le chemin le plus court vers eux, vers l'archipel-

...

Non, il indiquait l'océan.

"QUOIIII ?!"

Son cri fit fuir le peu de faune présente et rassembla tout les vieux os— Anciens.

Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le plus important était sous ses yeux.

La Vivre Card n'indiquait pas l'archipel.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas jeune fille ?" S'inquiéta Haredas, son professeur.

Plus que des mots, elle leur montra la Vivre Card.

"Elle n'indique pas l'archipel."

Tous les vieillards se penchèrent sur sa main, jouant avec leurs lunettes pour y voir plus clair. Son maître se releva plus vite et se tourna vers un de ses collègues.

"La Vivre Card ne peut pas se tromper."

"Ses amis ont dû changer le lieu de rendez-vous."

"Ou des gens l'ont dérobé pour tendre un piège à son équipage."

"Ou son propriétaire s'est fait kidnapper."

"Ou l'a laissé s'envoler."

"Ou la date de rendez-vous a changé."

"Ou—"

"ÇA SUFFIT !" Hurla la chatte voleuse, déréglant leurs appareils auditifs. "Rien de tout cela n'est possible, sauf pour le changement de lieux. Rayleigh la gardait après tout."

"Il a pu la perdre au jeu." Proposa un savant, plus axé sur l'actualité. "Il paraît qu'il est très joueur."

...

Nami considéra sérieusement la proposition. Il est vrai que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, il s'était laissé vendre en esclave à cause de ses dettes. Mais il n'oserait quand même pas...

Peu sûre elle-même, elle ne trouva pas la force de contredire le météorologue.

"Oï oï oï jeune fille. Le meilleur moyen ne serait-il pas d'aller voir ?" Demanda Haredas en lui offrant son sourire le plus paternel.

Elle réfléchit un moment, son maître avait raison...

"Qu'avons-nous prévu de manger ce soir ?"

...elle ne pouvait savoir qu'en y allant...

"Les fraises de mon jardin ont enfin montré leurs petits nez, et j'ai cru entendre que Ménélas avait des haricots tout frais."

...et si ce n'était pas eux ? Comme l'avaient dit les grands-pères...

"Des fraises ? Oui, il me reste justement un peu de chantilly."

...cela n'était pas sans risque...

"Moi je préférerai avec du sucre, la chantilly cache leur bon goût."

Une veine apparue sur son front.

...mais la vie sur Grand Line elle-même ne l'était-elle pas...

"Dans ce cas, prends-les plutôt nature."

Deuxième veine.

...et elle avait prévu d'y vivre...

"Essaye avec la confiture—"

"TAISEZ-VOUS ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE CERTAINS ESSAYENT DE RÉFLÉCHIR !" Hurla, hors d'elle, la navigatrice.

Tous les fossil— patriarches se cachèrent derrière Haredas, effrayés par la colère de la jeune fille.

"Oï oÏ oÏ, du calme jeune fill—"

"Préparez une montgolfière. Professeur, vous descendez avec moi. Je vais faire mes valises et j'arrive."

Et, sans plus attendre, la rousse partit, laissant des météorologues sidérés derrière elle.

Pour un instant du moins.

"Confiture de pêche ou de prune avec les fraises ?"

* * *

Sur un pont surélevé de la Moby Dick, Speed Jiru prenait l'air. Plus loin, sur un transat, Marco lisait les rapports de ses hommes pendant que Thatch leur amenait des boissons.

"Un nuage épais se dirige vers nous," remarqua le chapeauté, "vous pensez qu'il va pleuvoir ?"

"Non, pas aujourd'hui." Répondit brièvement le blond.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda innocemment Jiru, assoiffé de connaissance.

"Instinct aviaire." Se moqua le cuisinier avec une expression sérieuse.

Le soudain bruissement du papier n'augurait rien de bon...

"Thatch~" Appela Marco avec un sourire contrastant avec l'aura noire qui l'entourait.

Le susnommé comprit assez vite ce que cela signifiait, vu qu'il prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu dans la seconde.

"Désolé Jiru, je t'expliquerai plus tard, je dois d'abord partir à la chasse."

Et, avec plus de classe, le premier commandant se leva, posa ses rapports sur la table basse à ses côtés et marcha d'un pas traînant vers la porte.

"J'arrive."

Il fut lui aussi avalé par le couloir, laissant Speed seul avec les deux infinis.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au ciel et soupira. Ses frères ne changeront jamais ! Un sourire prit place sur son visage. C'est ainsi qu'il aimait la Moby Dick : pleine de vie.

Enfin, tout de même, depuis plus de vingt ans, Thatch ne s'était toujours pas lassé des blagues aviaires ?!

Il s'approcha de la table basse, entassa les dossiers et les prit sous le bras pour les ramener dans le bureau de son frère. Il serait malheureux que l'un d'eux s'envole.

Avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le ciel.

Non, définitivement, ce nuage ne semblait rien amener de bon.

Ah, il avait oublié de parler à Marco de la dernière invention du cyborg. Bah, il s'en apercevra bien un jour.

* * *

"Tu n'as rien oublié jeune fille ?" Demanda, sceptique, Haredas face à la montagne de valises de son élève, bien qu'elle soit arrivée les mains dans les poches deux années auparavant.

"Tu m'as laissé une assiette pour mon souper ?" S'enquerra-t-il quand même.

Elle le regarda de travers puis soupira. Elle s'approcha d'un de ses sacs, proche de l'explosion et, avec un air désespéré, en sorti une assiette.

"C'est bien parce que c'est toi."

Il la prit, incrédule.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Nami de boucler son sac en bandoulière, de le mettre sur son épaule et de pointer l'horizon.

"En avant !"

Elle prit la pose un moment avant de poser son sac et de s'asseoir dessus, essoufflée. Elle tourna son regard pétillant vers les scientifiques.

"Mettez-les dans la montgolfière." Ordonna-t-elle en pointant ses bagages.

"TU LES AS TROP REMPLIS !" Hurlèrent en coeur les ancêtres.

* * *

C'était, probablement, l'heure de ses adieux avec la population de Weatheria, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse alerte. Pourtant, Nami n'arrivait pas à se sentir concernée. Elle renvoya faiblement un signe de main, d'avantage préoccupée par ce qui l'attendait en bas.

De toute façon, la plupart d'entre eux seront atteints d'Alzheimer sous peu. Ils oublieront qu'ils l'ont rencontré. Et qu'elle était la pire voleuse de tous les temps.

Ça, c'était bon pour le business !

"Oï oï oï, jeune fille."

"QUOI ?!"

"Je voulais juste vous faire remarquer que nous partions."

"Oui, et alors ?"

"Accrochez-vous." Éclaircit le météorologue en manœuvrant, renversant la rousse au passage.

"TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?!" Rugit la native d'East Blue.

Décidément, la journée pouvait difficilement commencer plus mal. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la fin ne suive pas cet exemple, pensa-t-elle en se penchant vers la fenêtre, perdant son regard dans le blanc des voiles du navire sous eux, tranché par le noir de la marque de Barbe Blanche.

...

Marque de Barbe Blanche ?

"KYAAAAAA !"

"Oï oï oï, tes cordes vocales sont en excellente forme aujourd'hui." Constata son mentor.

Nami l'ignora, d'avantage préoccupée par les évènements qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Barbe Blanche, rien que ça ? Ironisa-t-elle. Ma Vivre Card pointe le vaisseau de l'Homme le plus puissant du monde. Celui qui a récupéré un de ses hommes à Marineford. Celui qui a tenu tête à Gol D Roger en personne. Celui qui pouvait détruire le monde en un éternuement.

Son papier pointait vers ce type.

Nami faillit hyperventiller mais se calma bien vite. Il avait sauvé Ace, le frère de Luffy. Et Ace adorait son capitaine, donc il lui sauverait la vie.

N'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, s'il était là, et pas en mission ou en promenade, s'il la reconnaissait et si elle survivait jusque-là.

Bien trop de "si" à son goût !

Elle se tourna vers son professeur pour lui demander de faire demi-tour quand elle aperçut la porte de la montgolfière grande ouverte sur un pont de la Moby Dick.

Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

"Oï oï oï, jeune fille, tout va bien ?"

Son impatience mêlée à sa rage, elle ne put contenir son tempérament ravageur plus longtemps.

"TU N'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI AVEC TES OÏ ?!"

* * *

Joz se promenait tranquillement sur le navire quand il vit Thatch, mort de rire, fuir un Marco furieux. (Après dix ans d'entraînement, il était capable de reconnaître les signes qui l'indiquaient.) Sûrement à cause d'une blague aviaire.

...

Non, c'est de Thatch dont nous parlons. À cause d'une blague aviaire. Le doute n'était pas possible.

Mais ne s'en lassera-t-il jamais ? S'interrogea vaguement le commandant pendant qu'un de ses hommes accourait vers lui.

"Commandant !"

"Mmmh ?" Lâcha Joz pour indiquer qu'il écoutait.

"Un engin non identifié venant du ciel se rapproche du navire. Que devons-nous faire ?"

"Demandez au Cyborg Mugiwara d'épargner la Moby Dick."

"Euh... nous ne sommes pas tout à fait sûrs qu'il en est responsable..."

"Eh bien... Je vais aller voir ça. Ma promenade m'emmenait par là de toute façon."

Le bas gradé fut interloqué par la simplicité avec laquelle son supérieur prenait la chose.

Ils pourraient être attaqués par Davy Jones !

* * *

Le sous-fifre guida sans embûche son supérieur auprès du vaisseau spatial qui flottait maintenant au bord de la Moby Dick.

Les hommes déjà présents relâchèrent la pression de leurs épaules en voyant un de leurs plus puissants frères arriver.

Avec un commandant à leurs côtés, qui pouvait bien leur faire du mal ?! Cette seule pensée les arma de courage.

Ils se postèrent en cercle autour de l'OAVTPI (Objet Anciennement Volant Toujours Pas Identifié) quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Immédiatement, les pirates braquèrent leurs armes vers l'antre de l'Inconnu, prêt à recevoir avec les honneurs n'importe quel ennemi qui pourrait en sortir.

Ils étaient prêts !

...

Prêts à éplucher l'importun !

...

Prêts à battre à mort les extraterrestres !

...

Sauf que les fameux envahisseurs refusaient de sortir.

Le lieutenant présent se tourna vers son supérieur.

"Commandant, que fait-on ?"

Son interlocuteur semblait plus amusé par la situation que nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait en sortir ? Un cyborg pervers ? Déjà fait. Un brocoli violet ? Pareil. Peut-être un clown ? Voilà qui me rajeunirait !"

"Commandant ?" Repris, d'une faible voix, le lieutenant, "Peut-être devrions-nous nous inquiéter de la présence inconnue rattachée à notre navire principal ?"

Joz lui jeta un regard en coin "quel est le problème ?" avant de retourner à ses réflexions.

"Un canard géant messager ultrarapide ? Des hybrides à corps de mouton ? Des poissons plats ?"

"Commandant, revenez sur terre !" Désespéra son frère. "Mais pourquoi ai-je choisi sa division ?!" Finit-il par se lamenter, à genoux sur le parquet.

"TU N'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI AVEC TES OÏ ?!" Hurla une voix.

Le lieutenant arrêta immédiatement ses lamentations et se remit en garde comme ses frères. À côté, Joz tapa du poing dans sa main ouverte.

"Des filles !" Il ferma ses yeux et hocha sa tête de manière savante. "Oui, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Bien joué."

Son lieutenant voulut lui cogner la tête pour le ramener à la réalité mais une silhouette se forma dans l'ombre de la porte.

Il put rapidement détailler une jeune femme qui sortait sans la moindre inquiétude, ses cheveux roux volant dans son dos. Elle était peu couverte et arborait fièrement un tatouage sur son épaule gauche. Le lieutenant aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où ?

"Une nymphe ! Alors là, j'abandonne. Le ciel ne joue pas fair-play ! Déjà que la mer, à ce jeu n'est pas très honnête, mais si le ciel s'y met, je jette mon chapeau !"

Son commandant avait réellement débloqué.

L'inconnue, au centre de toute l'attention, ne sembla pas l'apprécier puisqu'elle rugit sur le premier rang.

"QUOI ?! VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLÈME ?!"

Il avait souvent entendu ses soeurs parler de mauvaise semaine pour leur adresser la parole, ce devait être l'une d'elles. Sinon, il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état cette tigresse pouvait se trouver !

Elle fixa le premier rang, laissant des éclairs jaillir de ses yeux pour assassiner toute l'audience. C'était plutôt déstabilisant. Les pirates ne savaient pas comment réagir. Elle ne les attaquait pas et ne représentait donc pas une menace mais, outre le fait que la Moby Dick n'était pas un lieu de promenade pour le commun des mortels, elle ne semblait pas aussi inoffensive que désarmée. Elle était un peu l'antipode des pirates. Eux étaient cruels, meurtriers, dévastateurs, le tout avec des têtes de démons qui alertaient la population à des kilomètres. Non, elle, elle était plus comme les infirmières, leurs mères ou l'Impératrice pirate. Bon, un peu moins la dernière. Elles ont des figures d'anges, sans aucun muscle, et pourtant, si tu oses les mettre en colère, que ce soit avec un poële, un marteau ou la savate, elles te le feront regretter !

Le pire, c'est que l'on ne peut pas lutter ! C'est comme écraser un chaton ! Et si la culpabilité ne suffit pas, il y a l'image extérieure ! Allez expliquer pourquoi vous avez maltraité/blessé/tué cette pauvre chose innocente ! Car oui, c'est un de leurs droits naturels, être innocentes. Alors qu'eux, ils sont forcément coupables ! Et personne n'y voit de problème !

L'expression de colère de la lionne s'évapora soudain, laissant place à l'incompréhension. Le lieutenant se concentra sur sa figure avec les traits qui ne cessaient de changer.

Elle pâlit. Puis elle fixa un point dans le groupe. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre, elle semblait inspecter les Shirohiges.

Son teint blanc reprit vite de la couleur, passant par le beige avant de continuer à rougir.

L'inconnue lâcha un gloussement avant d'éclater de rire, sans retenue.

Il regarda, confus, la jeune fille se tordre le ventre de rire sans raison apparente.

Mais qu'est-ce que Davy Jones leur avait encore envoyé ?!

* * *

Sous le coup de la colère, Nami avait crié sur son professeur. Encore. Il devait être habitué depuis le temps.

Il était temps que ses deux années d'entraînement se finissent, elle ne pouvait décidément plus supporter son tic de langage ! Encore remontée, elle sortit de la montgolfière pour prendre l'air.

Elle respira un grand coup pour recomposer le peu de calme qui lui restait.

Pendant ce simple et petit moment à elle, des foutus brigands la mirent en joue avec des dauphins.

Elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui casser les pieds aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi ils la fixaient ?!

"QUOI ?! VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLÈME ?!" Cria-t-elle hors d'elle, ignorant les risques entraînés.

Deux ans qu'elle étudiait pour retrouver les siens et maintenant que cette interminable période était enfin terminée, elle n'arrivait pas à les retrouver. Le monde était immense ! Elle pouvait terminer sa vie sans jamais les revoir ! Quoique, Luffy et la discrétion, ce sont deux choses bien distinctes, elle aura tôt fait d'en entendre parler dans le journal ! Enfin, s'il survit jusque-là...

Elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle avait navigué avec lui et Zoro. Ils avaient une barque. Avec le recul, elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Quand deux personnes partent pour des jours sans réserve d'eau ni de nourriture en se laissant guider par les vents, la simple pensée d'une barque pour voyager en mer devient une bénédiction.

Perdu dans le vague, son regard glissa sur les hommes qui l'entouraient, les fusillant en attendant de se calmer.

Après tout cela, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, au pire moment, quand elle allait devoir s'infiltrer sur le navire de l'Homme le plus fort du monde, ils étaient absents. Elle ignorait quelle foutue puissance en était responsable, mais elle allait lui en faire passer le goût dès qu'elle le saurait ! Dieu, Davy Jones, revenant, seigneur, peu importait ! Il allait voir.

D'ailleurs, au passage, si c'était une personne comme Ener, elle le détrônerait en prime.

Oui, elle allait faire ça.

Bien. Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, ayant mentalement passé sa rage sur un responsable, elle regarda son environnement.

Mais pourquoi donc y avait-il autant d'hommes balafrés qui la fixaient ? Pire, ils étaient sur leurs gardes !

Elle n'avait pourtant pas mémoire de les avoir attaqué. Pour être sûre, elle se repassa mentalement sa matinée.

La Vivre Card qui n'indiquait pas le bon endroit. Puis ses valises. Après elle était montée dans la montgolfière pour rejoindre le navire de Barbe Blanche. Oui, ça, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier... BARBE BLANCHE ?!

Voilà, il était là l'indice manquant.

Elle était descendue sans faire attention sur son navire pour prendre l'air.

Oui, tout va très bien dans sa tête.

...

ELLE ÉTAIT JUSTE SUR LE PONT D'ASSASSINS SANGUINAIRES DIX FOIS PLUS FORT QU'ELLE !

Se rendant compte de ses pensées et les triant fort brillamment, elle éclata mentalement en sanglots.

Allez, tout allait bien se passer. Elle avait survécu au ciel, à Enies Lobby, au Triangle de Florian, elle pouvait au moins survivre à quelques pirates.

Ils étaient quoi ? Juste dix fois plus fort et deux cents fois plus nombreux ? Rien d'intenable !

_Luffy à l'aide ! Même Zoro, n'importe qui !_

Elle fixa sa mort en face.

Ce petit bout d'homme, qui faisait quand même deux fois sa taille, qui pouvait la tuer en une seule pression sur sa gâchette.

Un revolver, un si petit objet qui pouvait bouleverser son monde !

Ce petit dauphin surpuissant.

...

Dauphin ?

Elle se focalisa sur l'arme de son opposant.

...

Oui, il la visait avec un dauphin en argent à paillette.

Peut-être était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Comme le jour où Brook avait remplacé toutes les fleurs de navire par des plantes carnivores ? Le pire est sûrement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Puis il s'est fâché avec elles parce qu'elles ne le considéraient pas comme un repas gastronomique. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si Robin n'avait pas vu en elles les parfaites antimoustiques !

Nami espérait vivement qu'elles soient mortes maintenant. De faim, de vieillesse ou n'importe quoi, juste mortes.

Enfin, immédiatement, son problème était le mini dauphin. Pouvait-il tirer des balles ?

Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable...

Elle changea de cible et put constater que son voisin partageait le même jouet.

Et son propre voisin. Et son voisin.

En fait, tous les pirates avaient les mêmes.

Elle scruta leurs expressions pour y lire la moindre trace de leurs humours mais rien.

Ils étaient mortellement sérieux.

_Ne pas rire._

Elle n'allait pas s'esclaffer devant tous ses pirates.

Malgré tout, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Ils voulaient réellement l'effrayer ?

"Pf."

Elle ne teint pas plus longtemps, et éclata devant tous les Shirohiges qui la regardaient, interdits.

* * *

En plus d'être une extra-terrestre, elle était folle ! Bon sang ! La mer pouvait bien garder certains de ses mystères, il n'était pas enclin à tous les connaître !

"Commandant, que fait-on ?" Il allait falloir l'enregistrer cette phrase, cela lui épargnerait de la salive.

Contre toute attente, ce qui en fait était attendu, Joz se joignit à l'hilarité de la rousse.

Définitivement, il allait se prendre des vacances. Loin, très loin. Le lieutenant se tourna vers ses frères qui semblaient aussi déboussolés que lui même.

"Lieutenant ?" Appela, perdu, un pirate désoeuvré.

Le susnommé soupira. Une journée comme une autre après tout.

"On devra—"

Là. Sous ses yeux. À la main du marin. Un dauphin.

Il le fixa si intensément que son propriétaire baissa les yeux pour le constater à son tour.

M****, c'était quoi cette blague ?!

Entre temps, à des vitesses différentes, tous les hommes s'en aperçurent.

Comme un unique, tous les cerveaux connectèrent.

Il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça.

"FRANKY !"

À travers monts et plaines, leur cri retentit.

Nami se calma, le temps d'intégrer le nom. Il était ici ?

"Que puis-je _SUPER_ faire pour vous frangins ?" Demanda une silhouette de centaure sur le toit des appartements voisins en éclipsant le soleil.

Il sauta sur le pont avec noblesse et s'avança dans la foule, laissant la lumière dévoiler le subterfuge.

Adieu centaure de nos rêves, c'était juste le traditionnel cyborg avec l'avant de ses jambes détachées. Pensa, déçue, l'audience.

La chatte voleuse ne voyait rien. Tous ces hommes, amassés, lui cachaient la vue. Elle tenta de se glisser parmi eux mais leurs odeurs lui donnaient envie de vomir. Ne se lavaient-ils donc jamais ?!

"Cyborg, pourrais-tu nous expliquer la signification de ceci ?" Demanda sur un ton faussement calme le lieutenant.

"Oh ! Les Daukys ! Une nouvelle invention ! Elle vous plaît ? J'ai pris en compte tout ce que vous m'aviez dit ! Une arme puissante, intimidante, légère, petite et portative !" Annonça fièrement le pervers.

"Légère, je veux bien." Accepta un pirate.

"Portative aussi." Rajouta un autre.

"Puissante, à essayer."

"Petite, sans souci."

"Mais d'où elle est intimidante ?!" S'exclama ensemble le premier rang.

"Voyons, c'est un _dauphin_ !" Jeta Franky comme si c'était l'explication ultime. Il remarqua tout de même les expressions peu convaincues des Shirohiges et développa. "Les dauphins sont la pire espèce existante ! Vous saviez que quand ils meurent de faim, ils se retournent contre un des leurs et le tuent sans pitié ?! Et ne le mangent même pas ! Non, il n'existe pas d'espèce plus détestable !" Clôtura-t-il.

Les pirates du Nouveau Monde restèrent sans voix.

Maintenant, ils allaient devoir expliquer à leurs adversaires pourquoi leurs armes étaient terrifiantes.

Nami poussa un dernier matelot, l'envoyant rejoindre les carpettes, avant d'arriver au centre de l'attention.

Elle reconnut sans mal le géant aux mille tresses qui osait se faire passer pour centaure.

En temps normal, sa retenue serait passée en première.

Mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. Deux ans l'en séparaient.

Elle prit son élan et courut enlacer l'amas de mécanique qui trônait au centre du pont.

"Franky !"

Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas mais n'eut aucune difficulté à soutenir la charge supplémentaire qui ne faisait que la moitié de sa taille.

"Frangine !"

Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur sa tête.

"Si ce n'est pas notre _SUPER_ navigatrice !"

Nami revêtit un sourire enfantin avant de lâcher son camarade.

"Tu n'as pas changé !"

La phrase fut comme une massue abattue sur la tête du géant. Il partit se morfondre dans un coin, vexé.

"Yoï, il se passe quoi ?"

* * *

**Fini~ *dance de la joie* **

**Z'avez aimé ? Exprimez-vous !**

**Demain c'est mon anniversaire~Je dis ça, je dis rien~ **  
**Non, c'était une information inintéressé *regard en coin***

**En plus, il y a un super rectangle en-dessous, tout ce que vous écrivez dedans me parvient ! Génial nan ? **

**Allez , faites vous plaisir ! Dites moi votre avis ! Ce que vous avez aimé ou pas !**

**Ciao !**


	5. Que la chasse à l'argent commence !

**Coucou tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël ! Voilà mon cadeau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"Yoï, il se passe quoi ?"_

Marco avait perdu Thatch dans les alentours de sa cuisine. Il savait d'expérience que le retrouver sur son propre territoire était perdu d'avance, à moins d'avoir énormément de patience et de temps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait passé la nuit sur sa paperasse et cette dernière avait à peine laissée entrevoir les couleurs de son bureau aux premières lueurs du jour.

À contre-cœur, il décida de faire réapparaître son meuble et prit le chemin vers son bureau. Aujourd'hui, il finirait cette fichue corvée !

Pendant le trajet, il aperçu Caleçonman qui prenait la pose. Sa première pensée fut de passer son chemin et rayer l'évènement de sa mémoire quand les remord l'assaillirent, il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner ses frères face à l'énième construction idiote de leur invité.

Il se fondit dans la foule d'un pas tranquille pour voir une rousse étreindre l'humanoïde. Puis le duo échangea des paroles avant que le mastodonte ne parte pleurer dans un coin. Marco décida qu'il était temps qu'il apparaisse pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

"Yoï, il se passe quoi ?" Intervint-il.

L'étrangère se tourna vers lui, dévoilant son épaule gauche et confirmant ses pires craintes.

Un simple tatouage venait de lui annoncer les prémices de l'apocalypse.

Un nouveau Mugiwara était arrivé.

Un autre fléau pour les Shirohiges.

Le blond garda néanmoins son calme légendaire, il était le premier commandant par Davy Jones !

"Nami la chatte voleuse je présume ? Bienvenue parmi nous."

Le cerveau de cette dernière ne mît pas plus de temps à identifier son interlocuteur. Elle était devant Marco Le Phénix. Le grand et le vrai Marco Le Phénix. Celui qui pouvait détruire une flotte ennemie avec une plume. Elle aurait bien voulu sauter à la mer et disparaître avant qu'il ne la voit, mais il était trop tard. Pire, il l'avait reconnue. Elle était foutue. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire croire qu'elle contrôlait la _situation._

"Oui, c'est exact. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance." _Franky, bouge-toi et viens me sauver !_

Nami pria le plus fort possible, l'animal mythique se rapprochait d'elle et son image de navigatrice parfaite allait s'écrouler ! _Dieu, pour t'avoir sauvé __d'Ener, tu devrais me remercier,_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement. _Gan Forr, fait honneur à ton titre ! Interviens !_

_Quelque chose, n'importe quoi !_

"Pouic."

Un jet d'eau traversa le public.

Dieu l'avait entendue !

"Désolé !" S'exclama Rami que, pour des raisons d'anonymat, nous appellerons Rami. Rami se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. "J'ai juste serré le dauphin et il a craché de l'eau." S'expliqua-t-il.

"De l'eau de mer." Précisa Franky en revenant des profondeurs de la dépression. "Voilà l'ultime puissance des Daukys ! Personne ne leurs résiste !" Il leva fièrement la tête, laissant le vent secouer ses nattes tel une pub pour shampooing.

Marco resta de marbre devant ce spectacle. Les Mugiwaras voulaient concurrencer les Shirohiges dans la bêtise ?! Il allait devoir prévenir Thatch et Haruta de ne pas baisser leurs gardes !

Pendant ce temps, Nami tachait, telle une souris, de disparaître, elle ne tenait pas à devoir assumer les stupidités de ses camarades ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si les pires dégénérés du monde avait trouvé marrant de se rallier sous le même drapeau qu'elle ! Fallait dire que le capitaine aussi, il en tenait une sacré couche ! Robin~ ! Reviens vite !

Rami, que, pour des raisons de manque de mémoire de l'auteur, nous appellerons Chou-Fleur, demanda tout de même :

"Et c'était obligatoire le bruit d'éponge décomposée avant l'attaque ? Il manque de... classe."

Son voisin le frappa à la tête.

"TU NE TROUVES PAS QU'UN DAUPHIN TOUT COURT MANQUE DE CLASSE ?!" Il se tourna vers Franky. "J'imaginais plutôt un mini navire de guerre. Ou quelque chose similaire à un revolver voire un bazooka."

"Ou un Roi des Mers." Rajouta un des ses camarades.

"Ou un Dragon."

"Ou une casserole."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le matelot qui avait répondu cela. Il s'agissait du lieutenant.

"Ma soeur est effrayante avec une casserole en main." S'expliqua-t-il. "C'est elle qui m'a fait ma balafre. J'ai même dû récurer les toilettes pendant trois mois parce que je l'avais rayée au passage !"

Il reçut des regards de compassions de ses frères alors que Franky se noyait sous ses larmes.

"C'est siiii triste, frère !"

"Quelle était la marque de la casserole ?" S'informa Nami, oubliant qu'elle essayait de disparaître.

"Elle venait de chez RoleKass." Répondit le sergent, étranglé par ses frères et le robot qui le cajolaient.

"ROLEKASS ?! TU AS OSÉ ÉGRATINER UNE CASSEROLE DE ROLEKASS ?! AS-TU LE MOINDRE IDÉE DU PRIX D'UN TEL USTENSILE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DES GENS COMME TOI QUE NOUS AUTRES VOLEURS PERDONS DES BÉNÉFICES ! Elle a dû perdre au moins vingt pour cent de son prix !" Après avoir fini d'agresser le sergent, Nami leva les bras au ciel et soliloqua. "On se casse les pieds à cambrioler une maison de riches pour, au final, se retrouver avec la moitié du butin invendable ! Mais bien sûr, vous, les propriétaires, vous n'en n'avez rien à faire ! Des réclamations ? Allez vous faire voir ! Vous nous jetez dehors ! Et quand on a la gentillesse de vous proposer de vous restituer l'intégralité de vos biens au double du prix du tout neuf, vous nous lâchez les chiens ! Quand vous n'appellez pas la marine, évidement. Je trouve que ce monde à quand même un énorme manque de respect envers ma profession ! Le monde devrait davantage prendre en compte notre situation, qui n'est déjà pas très stable et..."

Marco déconnecta. Il aurait bien voulu interrompre la rousse mais, emportée par son propre discours, elle n'écoutait plus personne. À la place, il se tourna vers l'une de ses soeurs.

"Fyra, tu serviras de guide à notre invitée. Tu lui donneras le filet à ta gauche."

"Bien commandant."

Le phénix pivota vers le cyborg pour le voir débattre avec ses frères l'allure et la capacité de la meilleure arme. Certains voulaient qu'elle soit lourde et imposante alors que d'autres soutenaient les armes légères et précises. De la même façon, leurs portées étaient sujettes à discussion.

"Il faut qu'elle blesse de près pour nous arroser du sang des ennemis, c'est bien plus effrayant qu'un combattant caché."

"Non, il vaut mieux de loin. Moins tu t'approches de l'ennemi, moins tu risques !"

"Oui mais si tu es bloqué près de l'opposant, il faut que tu puisses t'en servir ! Tu as déjà tiré une flèche à deux mètres de ta cible ?"

"Et puis il faudrait qu'elle fonctionne sur tout le monde, pas que la moitié des possesseurs de fruit du démon soient immunisés !"

Franky fit volte-face.

"Personne n'est immunisé aux Daukys ! Ces armes sont infaillibles !"

Il reçut des regards sceptiques de l'équipage.

"Personne ? N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?" S'enquit Chou-Fleur.

Le charpentier cacha son visage sous ses cheveux de façon dramatique.

"Non car..." Il releva sèchement sa tête, laissant ses lunettes de soleil, tombées sur son nez pendant le processus, refléter le soleil. "Les Daukys crachent de l'eau de mer !"

Les regards ne s'améliorèrent pas, pour ceux qui continuaient à écouter le fou.

Déçu par ce manque de réaction, Franky s'expliqua.

"Mais voyons ! De l'eau de mer ! Le point faible de tous les propriétaires de fruits ! Et ceux qui n'en possèdent pas se font aussi toucher par le jet !"

Au fond, aux abysses de sa personne, Marco trouvait que le cyborg était intelligent. Ce qu'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde. Le principe de l'arme était bien pensé. Mais un pistolet à eau reste un pistolet à eau, eau de source ou eau de mer. Dommage, il aurait pu créer une arme bien plus destructrice. Mais il restait juste bon pour l'Asile.

"Franky." Appela la voleuse, "Augmente la force du jet et rajoute un projectile en Kairoseki puis offre-le à Usopp, il sera content."

"C'est une SUPER idée frangine ! J'y vais immédiatement !" Avec un hennissement et une pause digne d'un étalon de sang pur déshonoré, il galopa vers la pièce attitrée aux bricoleurs.

"Bon débarras." Commenta sa navigatrice en le regardant filer au loin, sa main en visière.

Fyra en profita pour aborder la jeune fille.

"Mademoiselle."

Elle ne reçut aucune attention.

"Mademoiselle."

Toujours aucune.

"Mademoiselle Dorobo Neko Nami !"

L'interpellée se sentit enfin visée. Elle se retourna et se pointa avec un regard interrogateur. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de se faire appeler "Mademoiselle" et s'y attendait encore moins sur un navire pirate. La jeune Shirohige acquiesça.

"Bonjour ?" Proposa la météorologue.

"Bonjour, je suis Fyra aux dents d'argent et je serai votre guide sur ce navire. Pardon d'avoir été si rude mais vous ne me prêtiez pas d'intérêt."

"Oui, c'est de ma faute, je suis désolée." Admit l'intéressée. _Étape 1, faire amie-amie, réussie. Passage à l'étape 2, trouver la chambre aux trésors !_

Les yeux de la nouvelle arrivante se changèrent en Berry.

"Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?" S'inquiéta sa chaperonne.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Lâcha son fardeau, la tête dans des océans d'or égalant la fortune de Picsou.

"Ri-ien." Bégaya sa colocataire, dubitative. "Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener au dortoir."

"Attendez, je dois prendre mes bagages." Se rappela Nami avant de s'immobiliser. "Je peux avoir un coup de main ?"

Fyra accepta, s'attendant à deux valises, voire trois.

Elle réfléchira à deux fois avant d'agréer la prochaine fois.

La montagne de valises, vêtements et objets en tous genres rivalisaient avec la taille de son Père.

"Je crois que l'on va demander de l'aide à mes frères et soeurs." Décida Fyra, une goutte d'eau glissant sur son front. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et pointa tour à tour ses camarades.

"Toi, toi, toi, toi et toi, venez nous donner un coup de main avec les affaires de notre invitée."

Les cinq désignés se levèrent à contre-coeur et s'activèrent. Ils disparurent dans la montgolfière et ressortirent les uns après les autres, les bras chargés de babioles.

"Je pose ça où ?"

"Les valises dans la cale, sauf la bleue dans mon armoire." Commanda la rousse. "Le grand père reste dans le vaisseau, il n'est que de passage. Zoro, vous le mettez où vous voulez sur le navire."

Trois des hommes partirent, un autre posa ses fardeaux et en extirpa le scientifique.

"Désolé papy, tu restes ici."

Le dernier se déchargea de la fameuse valise bleue, qui se trouvait être la plus petite et légère, et rejoignit les trois premiers.

"C'est pratique~." Admit la rousse en échangeant un regard démoniaque avec sa chaperonne. Un vaisseau entier de serviteurs !

Elle décroisa ses bras pour attraper la plante verte qui restait coincée contre un mur.

"Salut Zoro~ Ça faisait longtemps~ Devine quoi ! Ton ardoise n'a pas été effacée ! À ce jour, tu me dois... quatre milliards six cent trente-trois mille huit cent vingt-quatre berrys. Tu me rembourses en cash ?"

"Sorcière."

"Quatre milliards six cent trente-trois mille neuf cents berrys !"

Le borgne se retint d'insulter encore sa créancière, sa dette était assez élevée !

"Bien, j'accepte de retarder ton payement. Comme c'est la seconde fois, tes intérêts augmentent, ils sont maintenant à 90%." Elle accompagna sa déclaration de son meilleur sourire avide.

Connaissant le spécimen, l'épéiste se contenta de grimacer et d'échapper aux serres du rapace.

"La porte de sortie est à droite."

Il suivit le conseil et partit sur la gauche avant de se prendre la porte dans la figure.

"Presque Zoro, presque."

Ce dernier grogna et sortit.

"Il serait capable de trouver le One Piece par erreur !" Se moqua sa camarade.

Elle pivota pour faire face à son professeur.

"Oï oï jeune fille, il semble que l'heure des adieux ait sonné."

"Oui." Elle baissa son regard vers le sol. "Merci pour ces deux années d'étude."

"Ce jour devait bien arriver un jour. Retourne auprès de tes amis."

Nami releva la tête.

"Quand j'aurai fini ma carte du monde, je vous en enverrai une copie !"

"Oui, gentille fille. Sois sage."

Son élève acquiesça et recula de trois pas, ce qui suffit à la faire sortir du vaisseau. Elle ferma la porte et regarda la montgolfière s'élever jusque dans les nuages où elle disparue.

Elle allait se montrer digne de son professeur ! Et de son Capitaine ! Elle conquerra Grand Line !

Quand son Capitaine lui fera l'honneur de sa venue. En attendant, elle allait renflouer ses économies ! Par ici~ argent et trésors~ Maman est là !

* * *

Nami avait juste oublié un léger détail. Tout petit. Pas du tout important.

En tant qu'invitée, elle devait rendre ses respects à Barbe Blanche.

Un détail.

De six bons mètres de haut et la moitié de large.

Et, évidemment, pile à ce moment, Zoro et Franky étaient introuvables. Et sa nounou lui avait affirmé qu'ils étaient les premiers et seuls arrivés de son équipage.

Mais, franchement, Zoro, premier arrivé ? Deux ans, c'était long, l'équipage avait pu changer, mais il y a des limites !

Bref, elle aurait pu attendre le prochain arrivant, mais si celui-ci tardait trop, elle ne pouvait plus prétexter le "Je ne vous ai pas trouvé".

Puis, avec un Empereur, on prend ses précautions.

Bien, le scénario était simple. Elle était une souris dont Barbe Blanche n'avait rien à faire, elle lui faisait ses respects pendant qu'il buvait son saké, lançait un petit "merci pour mon capitaine" et disparaissait pour toujours de sa vision.

Simple, non ?

Enfin, si, pour la première fois de sa vie, tout se passait comme prévu.

Elle inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons et s'avança vers le fauteuil fatidique.

Tout allait bien se passer. Elle connaissait son monologue par coeur, aucun problème.

"Mes resp—"

"Il va y avoir une tempête ?" Coupa Newgate, en pleine discussion avec ses navigateurs.

"Oui Père. D'ici deux ou trois heures d'après nos instruments et nos connaissances."

"Et d'après Marco ?"

Les scientifiques se turent et s'entre dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que le plus courageux d'entre eux ne s'avance.

"Cela fait trois jours d'affilés qu'il est debout alors nous nous sommes accordés avec les commandants pour le laisser se reposer aujourd'hui."

Leur Capitaine les regarda d'un oeil critique.

"Blamenco ! On rentre en statut de tempête, rangez les voiles, attachez les tonneaux !"

"Attendez !" Interrompu Nami, s'ils entraient en statut de tempête, elle ne pourrait pas vagabonder à la recherche de leur salle aux trésors tranquillement. "Il n'y aura pas d'ouragan, il s'agit juste d'une fausse alerte !" Démentit-elle.

Les météorologues tournèrent leurs regards assassins vers elle.

"Qu'en sais-tu jeune fille ? Laisse les adultes discuter et vas jouer avec tes copains." La congédia un vieillard en agitant sa main de manière dégoutée, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Sur le moment, Nami regretta ses propres grand-pères de Weatheria, ils étaient bien plus sympathiques !

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Surtout que ce n'était pas elle qui était en tort, ils n'avaient qu'à savoir faire leur boulot !

"J'ai passé deux ans à étudier la météo ! Je connais le sujet ! Au moins sur Grand Line."

"Pf. Deux ans ? Cela fait cinquante ans que nous naviguons ! Et tu te crois supérieure ? Vingt avis d'anciens contre un d'une gamine sans pratique. Tu as perdu. Retire-toi avant de te ridiculiser d'avantage." Se moqua un barbu avec ses camarades.

"J'ai navigué pendant un an avec un bande de bras cassés capables de partir à l'aventure dans un tonneau, j'ai vogué avec un navire qui rendait l'âme, j'ai navigué sur une colonne verticale, j'ai volé plusieurs fois et vous osez me traiter de novice ?!" Se défendit Nami, rouge de rage.

"Ça suffit !" Calma Barbe Blanche en cognant son bisento contre les planches du navire. "Vous." Il pointa ses météorologues. "Vous prévoyez une tempête dans les trois prochaines heures. L'assumez-vous ? C'est le moment ou jamais pour retirer votre parole."

Le groupe se réunit et échangea des messes basses avant qu'un délégué ne s'avance.

"Nous assumons Père."

Il se retourna vers la rousse et la fusilla du regard.

"Bien." Newgate se tourna vers Nami. "Toi, tu les contestes, retires-tu ta parole ?"

"Non, je l'assume." Répondit la navigatrice, droite et sûre d'elle.

"Que prévois-tu donc ?" Continua Barbe Blanche en juge tout puissant.

"Je prévois des éclaircies dans l'heure qui suit puis des nuages dans la deuxième heure, suivie de brouillard pour la troisième. Après, je ne peux pas m'avancer, le temps sur Grand Line est bien trop capricieux pour." Finit la rousse avec le coeur qui battait la chamade.

Le capitaine se tourna ensuite vers ses autres fils et filles.

"Vous êtes témoins de leurs positions. En attendant, nous restons en statut de tempête, à vos postes mes enfants ! Quant à vous, mes navigateurs, et toi, jeune fille, vous êtes congédiés pour les trois heures à venir, que je puisse profiter de mon saké. Et toutes actions ayant pour but de changer la météo à venir sera déclarée comme tricherie et vous fera disqualifier, rendant la partie opposée vainqueur par élimination. Vous pouvez vous retirer."

Le géant leva sa coupe, signalant la fin de la discussion.

Les navigateurs s'en allèrent, libres d'aller refaire leurs calculs pour éliminer l'once de doute qui naissait dans leurs esprits.

Nami resta figée devant le seigneur, n'osant pas le déranger mais refusant de partir avant d'avoir rendu ses respects. Elle n'oserait pas se repointer plus tard, qu'elle ait eu tort ou raison. Dans le premier cas par gêne, dans le second par peur de donner l'impression d'avoir la grosse tête.

Au fond, elle aurait peut-être dû se taire, son intervention n'avait rien changé.

Deux mains dans son dos la poussèrent en avant. Nami se retourna pour voir sa chaperonne lui offrir un sourire protecteur. Elle lui en rendit un semblable, bien que plus crispé.

Fyra se pencha vers son oreille.

"Courage, notre père ne va pas te manger. Tu profites de la protection de ton capitaine, qui vient directement de celle de notre second commandant et de notre propre capitaine. Plus immunisé est quasiment impossible à trouver."

Nami lui envoya tout de même un regard d'appel à l'aide, quand sa guide rajouta.

"Trois berrys pour toi si tu y arrives et quatre si tu obtiens son approbation." Joua-t-elle.

L'appel de l'argent détruisit tout le bon sens de la Mugiwara qui lui tendit la main, ses yeux remplacés par le symbole monétaire.

"Affaire conclue."

Et, son comportement de froussarde oublié, elle s'avança devant le fauteuil, posa un genou à terre et baissa sa tête, tel qu'elle l'aurait fait devant Arlong quelques années auparavant. Elle attendit de ne plus attendre le bruit de l'alcool coulant dans la gorge de l'Empereur avant de commencer, pour être sûre qu'il l'entende.

"Merci de permettre à notre équipage de se réunir sous la protection de votre drapeau. Et je vous remercie d'avoir porté secours à mon Capitaine lors de la Grande Guerre. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante pour cela."

Elle se releva, la tête toujours baissée avant d'élever son regard au niveau du géant.

"C'est la promesse de la navigatrice du futur Roi de pirates."

Elle pivota et avança, le dos droit, vers sa colocataire qui s'était cachée derrière un mur pour ne pas donner l'impression que la rousse avait besoin de son soutien pour s'adresser à son père.

Mais bon sang, que cette petite était manipulable ! Agitez un billet sous son nez et elle sauterait du vingtième étage vers une mort assurée !

La chatte voleuse se posta devant elle avec son fameux sourire cupide plaqué sur la figure et une main grande ouverte.

"Mes berrys ?"

Fyra sourit et lui sortit trois billets en agitant le dernier sous son nez.

"As-tu son approbation~?"

Nami grimaça, qu'elle l'ait ou pas, elle n'avait aucune preuve. Elle décida donc de l'amadouer.

"Peut-être~ Mais j'ai fait des efforts~ Et qui mériterait ce petit plus que moi ?"

Sa nounou s'amusait à la faire tourner en bourrique, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'amusait !

"Hum... je sais pas~ Peut-être que ce fameux sabreur le mérite plus..."

"NON ! Il est un assassin sanguinaire ! Incapable de suivre une direction plus de cinq minutes ! Alors que je suis capable de guider tout mon équipage sur Grand Line ! S'il te plaît~ !"

Son chaperon fit mine de réfléchir un peu plus.

"D'accord."

Nami jeta son poing en signe de victoire.

"À condition..."

La rousse se calma, prête à marchander la condition.

"... que ta prévision se réalise."

La rousse s'immobilisa.

"C'est tout ?" S'enquit-elle, incrédule.

Sa guide acquiesça.

"Ouaip."

Trop facile pensa la tatouée. Un billet de plus dans sa poche !

Elle eut raison.

* * *

La nouvelle Mugiwara se trouva être plus disciplinée que les autres, remarqua Izou qui venait de passer un savon au sabreur car ce dernier menaçait toutes les âmes vivantes dans un périmètre de trois mètres pendant ses siestes et avait houspillé le charpentier car il étalait ses affaires sur le pont et que le commandant s'était empêtré les pieds dans les voilures de sa future création.

"Tapis." Misa un joueur proche.

Le travesti se tourna vers les joueurs, entourés, comme à chaque fois qu'un Mugiwara en est mêlé, d'un attroupement.

Seuls deux personnes possédaient des cartes, et cinq autres étaient nus dans des tonneaux.

"Venge-nous Chançard !" Supplia l'un d'entre eux à son voisin.

Izou prit plus de temps pour détailler la scène.

La navigatrice du Chapeau de paille trônait sur une montagne de vêtements, sûrement ses trophées, avec un sourire victorieux. Elle poussa ses derniers jetons.

"Je suis."

Face à elle, le pirate semblait moins sûr. Il transpirait à flot mais était soutenu pas ses amis. Il avala difficilement sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains.

"Vous pouvez retourner les cartes."

Une tierce personne obéit.

Chançard relâcha légèrement la pression, apparemment avantagé par les cartes posés sur les planches.

Il retourna son propre paquet et annonça.

"Brelan de Rois."

Son regard se fit plus assuré pendant qu'il dévisageait son adversaire, à la recherche d'une quelconque expression de défaite.

À la place, il reçut un sourire vainqueur.

"Full aux as ! Je rafle la mise !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Nami regroupa ses gains avidement. Perdue dans son bonheur, elle appela automatiquement.

"Zoro ! Aide-moi à transporter mon argent. Et si une seule pièce disparaît, je la rajoute à ta dette !"

L'épéiste, qui se trouvait pourtant à l'autre bout du navire quelques minutes avant, grogna de mécontentement pour avoir été interrompu dans sa sieste. Il obtempéra tout de même et aida sa camarade à disparaître avant que l'accumulation de défaites ne monte à la tête de leurs hôtes. Ce n'était pas faute de pas l'avoir prévenue. Remarque, elle le savait pertinemment puisqu'elle s'était assurée de sa présence à ses côtés avant de commencer.

Oui, elle vérifiait qu'elle avait un protecteur avant de plumer les pirates les plus forts des océans, elle n'était pas si folle.

Izou, qui sentait le même coup venir, s'assit sur un tonneau tandis que la petite et son garde du corps se retiraient.

"Comment est-ce possible ?!" Cria Chançard. "Je n'ai jamais perdu contre quiconque ! Ma chance l'a toujours emporté !"

Son voisin lui tapota le dos.

"Allons, allons, il faut une première fois à tout."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle a triché !" S'époumona le mauvais perdant, confirmant les craintes du seizième commandant et des deux Chapeaux de paille.

"Voyons Chançard, Ermie l'a fouillé trois fois ! Trois fois et elle n'a pas trouvé la moindre trace de cartes dans ses manches ou ses poches. Et on a vérifié ensemble le paquet, il est normal, n'avait pas de cartes en double après les victoires de la rousse et était distribué par mes bons soins. Nos frères peuvent attester ne pas l'avoir aperçu tricher, et ils la surveillaient."

Plusieurs spectateurs s'exprimèrent pour attester ses dires.

Touché par le soutien des siens, le mauvais joueur sourit, se leva et partit pêcher avec ses amis pour lui remonter le moral.

Izou fut ravi du retournement de situation. Il avait l'impression d'être un père voyant ses enfants grandir. Il en parlerait à Barbe Blanche, il sera fier.

En attendant, ses frères devaient encore apprendre à ranger après leurs passages.

Délaissant son image d'homme soigné, il s'abaissa à ramasser les cartes. Il se chargera plus tard de leurs faire payer cette action.

Il prit la paquet qui s'écroulait, le tassa pour qu'il ressemble à quelque chose et rajouta les as de Chançard.

...

Izou s'arrêta en plein mouvement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Il retourna doucement les dernières cartes qu'il venait de rajouter pour voir...

Des as.

Il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu parler de Rois. Il interpella son frère le plus proche, un pirate qui nettoyait le plancher et qu'Izou avait vu dans le rassemblement.

"Eh toi !"

Son frère s'arrêta et se mit en garde.

"Oui mon commandant ?"

Izou ne perdit pas de temps avec les titres.

"Qu'elles étaient les cartes de ton frère Chançard ?"

L'agent de surface fut surpris par la question mais répondit.

"Des Rois mon commandant."

"Et son paquet était bien celui-ci ?" Continua le supérieur en montrant de sa main contenant les cartes l'emplacement où il les avaient prise.

"Oui mon commandant."

"Tu peux reprendre tes activités." Le démissionna l'Okama, toujours incrédule par sa découverte.

Il posa les cartes qu'il avait en main et ramassa les cartes de la Mugiwara qu'elle avait retourné en ramassant son butin.

Elle ne possédait ni têtes ni as.

* * *

**Fini ! Alors, ça vous a plût ? Oui, non, racontez-moi ! Tout. Même les fautes d'orthographes, comme mon correcteur orthographique n'est pas avec moi, je me suis auto corrigé les fautes (vous sentez la correction foireuse ?!)**

**Une idée du tour de passe-passe de notre chère navigatrice ? Tentez votre chance ! En cadeau... Le gros mammouth à mes côtés que les gens prennent pour mon petit frère ! (Edition limité, le gagnant sera choisi par un tirage au sort)**

**Laissez des commentaires~ S'il vous plaît~ !**

**Ciao !**


	6. Trois, on y survivra pas !

***Dans une salle noire, des dents blanches brilles* Un... Deux... Trois... *Les lumières s'allument, brûlant les yeux de l'auditoire tandis qu'un singe multicolore saute sur eux* BONNE ANNÉE ! **

**Je me suis dit que, pour changer, j'allais commencer l'année avec une bonne action. Donc je me suis dit que j'allais _pas _écrire. Mais c'était trop tentant ! Gâcher votre nouvelle année en publiant, comme ça, vous la passez sur Internet et pas avec votre famille/amis/connaissances/détestable fratrie/horribles cousins/monstre sortit des tiroirs pour l'occasion ! Voilà comment bien commencer l'année ! En gâchant celle des autres ! Prenez de bonnes résolutions, qu'elles ne tiennent pas le mois de janvier !**

**Et, comme j'avais envi, je vous souhaite un excellent vingt et unième siècle ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Blamenco avala un biscuit en regardant la mer. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, depuis plus de quarante ans, il la regardait. Et pourtant, il lui trouvait encore cette beauté mystérieuse du premier jour. Il piocha un autre gâteau dans son paquet pour refermer sa main sur... rien.

Le commandant se réveilla et secoua son sachet pour constater qu'il était vide. Il grimaça de mécontentement et s'étira avant de partir en quête de nouvelles provisions.

Il fit à peine trois pas qu'il tomba sur la voleuse mugiwara, installée à une table, face à une file de Shirohiges.

"En rang ! Et on ne double pas ! Je vous ai vu, monsieur à la moustache rousse !" Surveillait la jeune fille.

Elle se repencha sur sa table où se trouvait deux tas de papiers. Elle piocha dans l'un, leva le stylo qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et commença son interrogatoire.

"Nom, prénom, grade, âge, lieu de naissance et flotte."

"Dutabac Marcel, fantassin, trente-deux ans, né à Pontdulas sur l'île du Couscous-petits-pois au Paradis, de la quinzième division, Votre Honneur."

La rousse gratta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur le papier.

"Vous avez un avis de recherche ?"

"Oui."

L'interrogé sortit une affiche avec sa photo dessus.

"Mille deux cent berrys ?" S'étonna la trésorière.

Son interlocuteur s'agita, légèrement gêné. Il reçut un regard blasé de la secrétaire qui haussa les épaules. Elle retourna sa feuille et tendit sa plume à Dutabac.

"Signez ici."

L'homme s'exécuta et reçut une bonne somme d'argent en liquide. Il se mit immédiatement à compter la somme rondelette. Son voisin n'apprécia pas et le bouscula.

"Pousse-toi, c'est mon tour."

Le même scénario se déroula avec le suivant.

Blamenco, son paquet de biscuits vide à la main, partit regarder le contenu des fiches que ses très chers frères et sœurs semblaient signer sans lire. Il s'approcha discrètement dans le dos de la voleuse pour lire les inscriptions par-dessus son épaule.

Nom : ... Prénom : ...

Grade : ... Age : ...

Lieu de naissance : ...

N°de flotte : ...

Joindre un avis de recherche du concerné.

Je m'engage à rembourser avec 70% d'intérêt par jour* la somme de 800 berrys (huit cent) empruntée en ce jour du ..., ... ans après la mort de Gol.D Roger auprès de Nami La chatte voleuse des Mugiwaras.

Signature et date :

_*Tout jour entamé sera dû_

70% ? Blamenco n'était pas un expert en commerce, mais d'après les cris de colère de Marco quand il l'accompagnait marchander, il s'agissait d'une grosse arnaque dans laquelle se jetaient tous ses frères et sœurs moins gradés, joueurs et crédules. Le commandant pouvait parier qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient lu le papier qu'ils signaient. Ils pensaient même sûrement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de rembourser leur créancière.

Le commanda hésita, devait-il prévenir ses troupes de l'arnaque ? En tant que bon commandant, ce devrait être son devoir. Mais ses hommes étaient grands, il était temps qu'ils commencent à se méfier du monde.

Quel dilemme !

Heureusement, un grondement sourd le décida.

Il avait faim.

Son estomac désirant de l'attention, il ne perdit pas plus de temps à réfléchir —c'était fatiguant— et repartit dans sa quête de nourriture, abandonnant ses frères et sœurs à leur sort.

La moitié de l'équipage allait être endetté jusqu'au cou.

Marco allait faire une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant.

* * *

Speed Jiru se promenait tranquillement (il n'y avait que cela à faire sur un navire, sans compter la pêche auquel il n'était absolument pas doué) quand il rencontra Kingdew qui semblait pressé. Il lui fit un petit signe de main qui ne lui fut pas retourné. À la place, son frère accourut sur sa position et se jeta sur lui.

"Jiruuuuuuuu ! Sauve-moi !"

Le bronzé l'écrasa de tout son poids, l'étouffant au passage.

"Kingdew... J'étouffe..."

Le plus lourd se leva brusquement.

"Désolé !" Il attrapa le plus petit par les épaules et le mit sur pied. "Tu dois absolument m'aider ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !"

Le chapeauté se dépoussiéra et posa une main calmante sur l'épaule de son collègue.

"Du calme. Raconte-moi ton problème."

"Panne de cola, tronqué avec café, transformé en sauvage, veut me mordre à mort !"

Le cerveau de Speed s'activa, essayant de mettre une situation sur les mots jetés en vrac. Malheureusement, il n'arriva à aucun scénario plausible.

"Tu pourrais ajouter des sujets, des adverbes de liaison et des compléments circonstanciels, s'il te plaît ?"

Des pas d'éléphants se précipitèrent vers eux, interrompant leur dialogue.

Kingdew revêtit une expression apeurée. Il attrapa l'autre commandant et le jeta en l'air avant de sauter à sa suite. Ils atterrirent dans une barque de secours. Pendant que le chapeauté tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre la situation, l'autre, le blond ramena la bâche qui couvrait leur cachette et s'allongea sur son ami.

"Chut, ne fais aucun bruit." Chuchota-t-il.

Son compagnon obéit. Tout deux se concentrèrent pour écouter les bruits du pont.

L'éléphant était arrivé à leur niveau et poussait des cris inhumains. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. À un moment, il s'approcha de la barque et tâta le voile.

À ce moment, les deux commandants se tendirent. Allaient-ils être trouvés ? Finalement, la bête ne prit pas la peine de soulever le tissu et s'en alla, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux pirates.

Une fois sûr que l'animal était parti, Kingdew se releva, libérant son ami, et scruta les alentours pour plus de sûreté avant de sortir; la voie était libre.

Jiru reprit lentement ses esprits.

"Mais que fait cette bête sauvage sur le navire ?"

Le bronzé se tendit, attirant l'attention de son frère. La conclusion n'attendit pas.

"Tu es responsable de sa venue." Conclu-t-il, le regard noir. "Kingdew ! Qu'as tu fait ?!"

Le susnommé se vouta. Il n'existait que quatorze personnes à bord capable de le gronder, et il avait couru pile dans l'une d'elle.

"Kingdew~"

Le commandant se retourna, transpirant.

"Hum... C'est à dire... Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît ! Ça partait d'un bon sentiment !"

Son collègue lui lança un regard d'autorité.

"Explique, je verrai après si j'ai des raisons de m'énerver ou de reporter à Père."

Le blond à la coupe carrée ravala sa salive. Il agita ses doigts pour se calmer.

"En fait... Tout à l'heure, j'attendais mon bol de café matinal qui coulait. Le doux nectar de ce trésor de la nature, d'un noir ensorceleur—" Un regard de son frère lui demanda d'accélérer. "remplit mon bol quand le cyborg mugiwara vint s'écrouler sur la table. Il était raplapla ! Sa coupe pendouillait sans énergie —il était probablement à court de gel— et était aussi pâle que la mort ! Il a soupiré un truc que je n'ai pas entendu. Je me suis rapproché pour mieux entendre. Il a bredouillé des mots indistincts mais j'ai relevé 'Coca'. Alors je me suis dit qu'il devait mourir de soif. Sauf que j'avais pas de 'Coca'. À la place, je lui ai donné mon précieux café. Il est resté immobile puis de la fumée est sortie de ses oreilles. Il s'est levé, a jeté ses bras au plafond et a hurlé "SUPER !". Je ne me suis pas trop inquiété, il est toujours comme ça après tout..." Le regard critique, légèrement amusé de son camarade le fit avouer. "Bon, il est vrai que je me suis inquiété sur le contenu du café, j'ai même demandé à l'un de nos frères de le goûter, mais il m'a assuré que le café n'avait rien d'anormal ! Puis le robot a changé de coupe, il s'est coiffé pour donner l'impression que ses cheveux sont des flammes et il s'est comporter comme un gorille. Il a tapé ses poings contre son torse et a hurlé. Après, il m'a sauté dessus en hurlant 'OUAFFÉ !'"

"Café ?"

"Oui !" S'émerveilla le bronzé. "Bravo Jiru ! Ça explique pas mal de choses... Sur le moment, j'avais pas compris alors je l'ai frappé au bras —pas très fort—" Rajouta-t-il prestement, leur Père leur avait expressément demandé de ne pas blesser les invités. "Et je me suis heurté à du métal. Alors, comme je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter sans le blesser, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis parti. Puis je suis tombé sur toi. Alors, tu vas t'énerver ?"

Speed ferma ses yeux. Il réfléchit. Kingdew stressait, selon son jugement, son collègue pouvait lui rajouter un nombre indéfini de corvée.

Le plus petit rouvrit les yeux avec un doux sourire.

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Trouvons plutôt la navigatrice ou le sabreur, ils doivent avoir une idée pour calmer la bête."

Son frère acquiesça et ils partirent sauver leur navire, et protéger leurs frères et sœurs apeurés.

Marco allait apprécier la nouvelle.

"Au fait, qui paye pour les dégâts des mugiwaras ?"

* * *

Nami comptait ses contrats, cochant toutes les personnes endettées envers elle sur une liste de l'équipage qu'elle avait 'empruntée', quand on toqua à la porte de son dortoir.

Les filles qui avaient été de garde la nuit précédente rouspétèrent dans leurs sommeils tandis qu'une de ses colocataires ferma son livre, sans oublier de mettre un marque-page. Elle entrouvrit la porte alors que Nami rangeait ses papiers dans son sac. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils décident de reprendre leur liste prématurément.

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous commandants ?" Chuchota la portière sous les grognements des plus proches filets.

"Nous voulons juste parler à la mugiwara, est-elle là ?" Répondit sur le même ton le plus petit.

"Attendez une minute, je vais voir." La lectrice ferma la porte pour se placer devant la jeune recherchée.

Nami se leva, prête à y aller, s'attendant à ce que sa colocataire lui rapporte le message tel qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Elle se trompa.

"Es-tu là ?" Demanda la portière, complice.

Elle arracha un sourire à la voleuse.

"Oui, merci."

Le sourire lui fut retourné.

"Mon oreiller manque de plumes." Ajouta la Shirohige avec un clin d'œil.

Un mouvement se fit entendre dans le filet le plus proche et une voix à moitié endormie s'éleva.

"Prania... c'est pas bien..."

La susnommée sourit au point de dévoiler ses dents.

"Nos frères n'ont qu'à mieux gérer leurs tirelires."

"Je suis... d'accord... mais..."

Personne ne sut la fin de sa pensée, la troisième fille s'étant rendormie.

Nami, ayant compris le sous-entendu, cacha les papiers qui débordaient de son oreiller dans celui de sa voisine. Elle fit tout de même attention à ne cacher que les moins importants, puis cacha son propre oreiller. Si ses affaires disparaissaient soudainement, elle avait une coupable toute trouvée.

Ses affaires rangées, elle sortit faire face aux deux commandants.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Elle s'éloigna de la porte pour la fermer derrière elle.

"Votre collègue," commença Speed Jiru, "le robot, erre comme un animal sauvage depuis que mon frère lui a fait boire un café, vous pourriez vous en occuper ?" Résuma-t-il.

La rousse cligna des yeux. Son cerveau traduisit rapidement la phrase.

_Argent._

Ses yeux se transformèrent en Berrys avant qu'elle ne prenne son expression neutre de marchande.

"Tout dépend combien je suis rémunérée."

Les deux commandants échangèrent un regard 'elle est timbrée ? Elle veut qu'on la paye pour empêcher ses camarades de tout détruire ?!'

Kingdew allait lui exprimer sa façon de penser à renfort de cri mais son collègue lui écrasa le pied pour parlementer avec plus de diplomatie. Le tout en ignorant royalement la danse unijambiste de son ami qui aurait apprécié garder ses deux pieds avec lui plus longtemps.

"Vous comprendrez, chère voleuse, que les destructions faites par les membres de votre équipage rejailliront sur le portefeuille de votre groupe. Il est donc à _votre_ avantage d'intervenir. Nous venions seulement vous passer le message. Maintenant que cela est fait, nous partons."

S'en tenant à ses dires, il attrapa le bras de son frère, toujours unijambiste et fit mine de partir. Son projet n'était pas vraiment de laisser le problème de la bête sauvage au bon gré de la jeune fille. Il réfléchit et décida, si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, d'aller quérir le sabreur. Oserait-il tuer son propre nakama ? Cela semblait sa solution à tous les problèmes...

Nami hésitait. Devait-elle laisser tomber, elle n'était pas rétribuée après tout, ou sauver quand même le Moby Dick ? Les commandants ne semblaient pas enclins à verser la moindre piécette... Sinon, il y avait cette solution... Oui, elle allait l'utiliser !

Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des supérieurs.

"J'ai un marché à vous proposer."

Le plus petit se retourna. N'est-ce pas cela qu'il attendait ? S'il n'était plus question de lui verser de l'argent, de quel sujet se rapprochait la demande ?

"Nous vous écoutons miss."

"Je désire que notre dette, celle de toutes les destructions, repas et constructions soit effacée."

Elle perdait pas le Nord ! Rit Kingdew, résolu à ne servir à rien pendant les négociations.

Une goutte glissa le long du crâne de l'autre commandant. C'était exactement pareil que s'il la payait !

"Désolé, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'accéder à une telle demande."

'Menteur !' Hurlait mentalement son ami.

"Tant pis." Abandonna la rousse avec un air faussement déçu. "J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement Zoro," elle fit demi-tour, "et que vous lui ferez entendre raison." Elle leva la main en signe d'au revoir. "Ah ! En espérant qu'il sache de quoi il retourne, bien évidement. Bye." Elle mit un pied dans son dortoir sous les grommellements de ses colocataires.

"Attendez !" S'écria Jiru. "J'accepte d'effacer la dette de nourriture déjà due."

"Hum... Non. Je veux aussi les destructions."

"Je rajoute le lavage du linge."

"La moitié des destructions."

"L'emploi des cuisiniers."

"Le tiers des destructions."

"Tout le matériel 'emprunté' par votre ingénieur."

"Accordé !"

Les deux pirates se serrèrent la main avec des sourires hypocrites.

"Kingdew, tu es témoin de cet accord." Annonça le chapeauté.

"Pour moi, ce sera Prania." Rajouta la chapeau de paille en interrompant la lecture de sa colocataire.

"Affaire classée." Finit Speed. "Nous laissons votre charpentier à vos bons soins. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois sur le pont Est, bonne chance !"

Sans plus attendre, le commandant partit, avant que la navigatrice décide de changer les termes du contrat.

Dans le couloir, Kingdew se mit soudainement à l'applaudir.

"Bravo Jiru ! Sacrifier ainsi ton portefeuille pour l'équipage, c'est beau !" Félicita le bronzé en essuyant une larme.

"De quoi tu parles ?" S'étonna son ami. "_Tu_ es responsable de l'état du cyborg, _tu_ payes."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kingdew qui fit une crise cardiaque.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il sauvait quelqu'un avec son précieux café !

* * *

Le temps annonçait de l'orage. Une capuche vissée sur la tête, Namur courait dans tous les sens pour se préparer au déluge. Il criait des ordres, attachait les tonneaux, s'assurait que les voiles étaient remontées et posta ses hommes aux vigies, à la place de ceux de services. S'ils tombaient à l'eau, ses hommes seraient dans leur élément, contrairement à leurs frères entièrement humains.

"Vous deux ! Attachez ce coffre et filez vous réfugier à l'intérieur."

Le pont était presque vide. C'était toujours étrange de voir la différence entre les jours ensoleillés et ceux de tempêtes.

"Toi ! T'es un possesseur de fruit du démon, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui mon commandant !"

"Alors dépêche-toi de rentrer ! L'averse ne devrait plus tarder !"

Le commandant progressa jusqu'à la voile principale pour hurler des recommandations au vigile en place quand il aperçut Franky.

"Hey ! Toi là-bas ! Le mugiwara !"

L'interpellé se retourna, révélant une caisse débordante dans ses bras.

Namur ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en le voyant, ainsi que toute l'installation en arrière-plan.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!" Le ciel était noir comme de l'encre, il ne pouvait quand même pas ignorer l'ouragan qui approchait ?!

"Je profite du soleil pour travailler en extérieur !" Déclara fièrement l'androïde.

Si. Avec un ciel noir comme la nuit, il n'avait pas remarqué le cyclone qui approchait. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur dans ses branchements vers le cerveau ?

Soucieux de bien faire, l'hybride mi-homme mi-poisson scruta le ciel à la recherche d'une éclaircie. Il n'y en avait pas.

À moins que ce soit à cause de ses lunettes de soleil ?

Le commandant revint vite à la réalité, le temps pressait.

"Tu n'as pas de chance l'ami, il va pleuvoir." L'écaillé attrapa quelques fils, circuits et planches. "Il faut rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Prends ton bazar, je vais t'aider."

Le robot posa une de ses gigantesques mains sur l'épaule de l'autre.

"Fais moi SUPER confiance, il va faire beau."

Le Shirohige le regarda de travers.

"Tu ne vois pas le ciel ?! Dépêche-toi, les vagues ne devraient plus tarder, elles vont renverser tes affaires !"

Le cyborg lui fit un immense sourire en relevant ses lunettes.

"On est sur Grand Line mon frère ! Il ne faut absolument pas faire confiance au ciel ! Le temps est bien plus aléatoire qu'il ne laisse le croire !"

Namur lui décocha un regard 'tu te fiches de moi', mais se retint de l'exprimer. Soit, le ciel mentait souvent, mais à certains moments, il fallait savoir l'écouter.

"À quoi te fies-tu alors ?" Abandonna le pirate aux branchies. Il allait démonter sa théorie et, s'il leur restait du temps, abriterait ses affaires. Sinon, tant pis pour elles, il n'avait qu'à l'avoir écouté.

"À elle." Déclara fièrement le mastodonte en pointant sa navigatrice qui traînait une chaise longue. Elle sortit ensuite une crème solaire, et s'en étala sur la peau.

Cet équipage était fou. Namur commençait à croire les paroles de Kingdew qui racontait que Luffy avait trouvé ses compagnons dans l'asile voisin. Ou alors Haruta qui assurait que les frères étaient aussi de cet asile.

Bref, il avait deux timbrés sur les bras. Pour faire d'une pierre, deux coups, il prit le cyborg par la main et l'amena près de la Chatte Voleuse.

"Pardon mademoiselle, mais pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Une tempête approche, il serait préférable de rentrer."

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et lui tendit sa crème avant de se retourner.

"Je bronze. Vous pouvez m'en mettre dans le dos ?"

Les nerfs de Namur allaient sauter. Il s'obligea à respirer et reprit avec calme.

"Il. Va. Pleuvoir." Fit-il remarquer.

Nami leva à peine les yeux.

"Non. J'ai envie de bronzer."

Pire que le robot ! Lui au moins n'espérait pas bêtement que le ciel réponde à ses attentes ! Il avait juste une confiance folle dans ses camarades.

Le commandant sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur ses écailles.

Ça y est. Il pleuvait. Il n'avait plus qu'à forcer les mugiwaras, dont le troisième qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil, à rentrer à l'abri. Il serait incapable d'expliquer au chewing-gum pourquoi il devra prendre le large avec trois amis en moins.

"Allez on rentre."

La fille grogna. Elle se leva et fusilla du regard le ciel.

"Je veux bronzer !" Hurla-t-elle comme si le temps allait changer pour ses beaux yeux.

Néanmoins, elle ne resta pas le nez levé sans rien faire. Elle sortit un bâton bleu alors que Namur essayait d'attraper son bras pour la ramener en sécurité, et le pointa vers le ciel qui se vidait de plus en plus vite et fort. Une boule rouge sortie du bâton, suivit d'une autre et d'une autre. La météorologue saisit ensuite une corde attachée à sa ceinture et tira pour en retirer les nœuds. Simultanément, le vent se leva, et s'engouffra dans la voile principale qui venait de s'abaisser mystérieusement, portant le navire vers la fin de l'orage.

Namur en perdit sa mâchoire, comme tous ceux qui avaient assisté au spectacle.

Les cheveux humides et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, la jeune fille se rassit, tournant toujours le dos à l'homme-poisson.

"Alors, je peux avoir ma crème solaire ?"

Ne jamais douter de la parole d'un mugiwara.

* * *

La cantine n'était pas l'endroit le plus calme de la Moby Dick. S'il n'était pas celui qui l'était le moins. Surtout lors des repas. Il était normal d'y trouver une dizaine de pirates ivres morts, des boutons de chemises précédemment explosés ou encore des tâches de sauces. Étrangement, ce n'était pas un endroit trop rempli par la nourriture, la moitié de cette dernière disparaissant généralement avant son arrivée à table. Surtout lorsque le second commandant leur offrait l'honneur de sa présence. Dans ces moment là, une guerre se déclenchait pour avaler quelque chose. Tout cela amusait fort les cuisiniers qui, travaillant sur place, n'avaient aucun problème pour se nourrir. Ils rirent moins lorsque le jeune frère du second fut invité, leur vie se transformant en enfer pour nourrir ces estomac sur pattes. En conséquent, pour sauver leur réserve, Père avait dû interdire les concours de nourriture, et de boisson. Mais les pirates se sont tellement plaint que les concours ont été autorisé lors des fête. Et _uniquement_ lors des fêtes.

Thatch remplit encore une assiette pour un des ses frères affamés avant de prendre sa pause. Il détacha son tablier et l'accrocha sur un clou prévu à cet effet, surmontant le tout de sa toque.

"Bon travail chef." Félicita un de ses collègues. "Votre plateau vous attend à la table des commandants, Blamenco l'a prit au passage, vous devriez vous dépêcher."

Thatch le remercia et se dépêcha à la place indiquée, devinant de loin la réduction lente de son plat. Lorsqu'il arriva, il attrapa la main de son frère qui tendait vers son pain.

"Ce qui est sur _mon_ plateau est à _moi_. Si tu en veux plus, va voir en cuisine."

Le chapeauté lui servit un sourire de son crû.

"J'ai pas fait attention."

'Comme d'habitude', se retint d'ajouter le chef cuisinier. Il relâcha le poignet de son camarade, s'assis et commença à manger son repas.

"Vous connaissez la dernière ?" Surgit Haruta avec les yeux pétillants.

Les commandants à table, c'est à dire Kingdew, Curiel, Vista, Blenheim et Joz secouèrent leur tête. Au bout, Marco semblait n'être présent que de corps, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Il devait encore penser à la paperasse qu'il avait fait et à celle à faire. S'il ne dormait pas juste les yeux ouverts. En même temps, Vista avait eu la lumineuse idée de rajouter le travail d'Ace au sien, prétextant que le second commandant n'aurait pas le temps de profiter de la présence de son frère autrement. Bien sûr, il ne prit pas la peine de le préciser au premier commandant qui était juste témoin de l'augmentation soudaine de son travail. Ce dernier ne devait pas encore l'avoir remarqué. Par contre, dès que ce sera le cas, Thatch ne donnera pas cher pour la vie de l'épéiste fleurie.

Revenons au présent, Haruta s'installa à table, oubliant de prendre son repas et annonça, les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges d'avoir trop ri.

"J'ai trouvé le sabreur..."

"Zoro." Aida Joz.

"Oui, Zoro, devinez où !"

Son excitation était fatiguante pour la moitié d'entre eux mais l'autre était emportée.

"Dans la cale !" Proposa Blenheim.

"Sur le toit !" Ajouta Curiel.

Haruta secoua sa tête. "Déjà fait~ Rien d'autre ?"

"Dans la cuvette des toilettes." Devina Joz, étalant noblement son fromage sur une tranche de pain.

Le petit épéiste leva ses yeux exorbités vers lui. "Comment as-tu deviné ?!"

"Tu rigoles ?" Voulu s'assurer Marco, de retour des profondeurs de la paperrasse. "Mais il aurait pu se noyer ! Il faut lui trouver des brassards ! Puis, il en faudra pour tous les possesseurs de fruit du démon, aussi. Et avec une serrure, pour qu'ils ne les retirent pas. Oui, c'est une très bonne idée !" Assura-t-il, des cernes visibles sous ses yeux trop ouverts.

Curiel soupira à l'oreille d'Haruta.

"On devrait peut-être arrêter d'ajouter notre paperasse à la sienne." Proposa-t-il.

"Non, encore un peu et il aura fini mes trois mois de retard. Après, on y réfléchira. Demande plutôt à Blamenco de cesser d'inventer des situations farfelus à rendre compte. Bien que j'avoue avoir apprécié l'histoire du pull hanté qui câlinait tout ceux qui s'approchent !" Ria-t-elle.

Thatch sourit en les entendant. Il les remerciera, après tout, c'était en partie grâce à eux qu'il _l'_avait.

_Le_ document officiel l'autorisant à appeler Marco "Ananas", avec sa propre signature dessus.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'en faire un duplicata ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le perde ! Puis, une certaine coupe fruité fera sûrement tout son possible pour que cela arrive quand il reviendra à la vie.

"En parlant du sabreur," Reprit Blenheim, "vous avez remarqué qu'il est sans cesse suivi par sa navigatrice avec un stéthoscope ? Il est malade ?"

"Non, Blenheim." Rassura Kingdew en saisissant la carafe d'eau. "Elle a juste fait un marché avec Speed Jiru. Elle surveille son camarade et, en échange, elle a le droit de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque."

"Elle n'avait pas le droit sinon ?" S'étonna Thatch en prenant la cruche.

"Aucune idée !" Avoua le bronzé. "Le seul qui sait si une telle règle existe est au bout de la table en train d'écrire à la gomme sur une feuille verte, une missive au Roi des poissons-rouge pour avoir des brassards à clef." Il fit une pause. "Je vais peut-être cesser de lui écrire du courrier au nom de Dieux enragés." Il réfléchit. "Dès que j'aurais fini de peaufiner ma technique pour tenir en haleine le lecteur ! Je suis de plus en plus doué ! J'écris des tonnes de lignes inutiles, en gardant le plus important pour la fin ! La dernière fois, j'ai rempli un cahier entier avant de lui annoncer que j'étais en rupture de papier. Quel magnifique souvenir." Ajouta-t-il, le regard tourner vers l'infini avec fierté.

Blenheim, qui avait complètement lâché le speech de son camarade, se tourna vers son autre voisin.

"Et le stéthoscope, il servait à quoi ?"

"Oh ça." Répondit Vista, cherchant à se débarrasser des légumes de son assiette. "Juste une technique de voleuse pour trouver des coffres." Il vida son assiette dans celle de Blamenco qui s'en accommoda fort bien. "Elle fut très déçue quand je lui ai annoncé qu'on avait pas de gigantesque salle aux trésors en libre service." Son repas terminé, il rangea ses couverts sur son plat. "J'ai oublié de lui préciser qu'ils partaient dans l'achat de la nourriture. Et qu'on avait pas de coffre-fort." Vista se leva. "Tant pis, elle cherchera pour rien." Et il partit.

Haruta, cette fois avec un plateau en main, prit sa place. Elle lança un regard méfiant à Blamenco qui voyait avec elle l'arrivée de viande fraîche.

"D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, où sont les mugiwaras ?"

* * *

Marco se frappa les joues en s'installant à son bureau. Courage, il avait presque fini son travail ! Celui de l'avant-veille du moins. Mais comment faisaient les autres commandants pour finir le leur ?! Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils passaient leur temps à jouer. Et puis il n'avait pas autant de travail avant ! Soit, il en prenait une partie de son Père, une partie de plus en plus grosse, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé à de tels extrémités ! Il pouvait à peine faire un pas dans sa chambre ! Il finissait par ne plus faire attention à ce qu'il signait.

Une vie de pirate, libre, où tu joues ta vie chaque jour, mon oeil ! Il se battait, soit. Au péril de sa vie, c'est vrai. Mais contre du papier, par Davy Jones ! Et il se faisait vaincre.

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur son bureau, sa main gauche encore levée avec une plume à l'intérieur. Juste cinq minutes de sommeil, juste cinq minutes de pause...

"Toc toc."

Même ses cinq minutes de pause, il ne parvenait pas à les garder ! Il se tut, faisant le mort avec l'espoir que le pirate passerait son chemin.

La mer lui en voulait.

"Marco ! On sait que tu es là ! Ouvre, c'est urgent !"

"Entrez." Grogna l'oiseau de feu, abandonnant sa tranquillité.

La poignée s'agita mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

"Tu l'as fermé à clef ! Ouvre !"

Ah oui. Pour ne pas avoir d'avantage de papiers, il l'avait bloquée. Ce qui ne servit à rien puisque le 'facteur' avait glissé sa cargaison sous la porte. P***** ! Pourquoi ses hommes ne devaient se montrer intelligents qu'à ces moments-là ?!

Ses jambes se levèrent, repoussant la chaise alors que sa tête reposait encore sur la table. Il prit enfin la peine de redresser son dos et alla déverrouiller la porte, après avoir retrouvé la clef sous les montagnes de papiers. Pas fou, le second aux commandes se contenta d'entreouvrir la porte.

"C'est à quel sujet ?" Grommela-t-il au sourire omniprésent de Thatch et aux airs désolés d'Haruta et de Curiel. Bien que la seconde esquissait un sourire, mais tachait de le cacher.

"On vient aux nouvelles !" Annonça joyeusement le leader.

Marco leur ferma la porte au nez. Il avait des affaires plus pressantes sur le feu, et, en l'occurrence ici, sur le bureau.

"Je suis désolééééééé Marco ! C'est à propos des mugiwaras !"

Ce dernier fit demi-tour, esquivant trois papiers importants et réouvrit la porte. Il avait complètement oublié cette charge supplémentaire de travail. Fichu Ace, il aura intérêt à surveiller son derrière en revenant ! D'ailleurs, l'animal mythique en profitera pour sortir ses nouvelles chaussures pour l'occasion.

"Qu'ont-ils fait, _encore_ ?"

"Oh, cette fois-ci rien." Dit Haruta. "Justement."

Marco leur offrit une tête de zombie.

"Vous. Venez. Me. Déranger. Pour rien ?!" Hurla-t-il, son tempérament calme jeté aux orties.

"Non !" Monta dans les aigus Thatch sous la peur. "C'est juste qu'on ne les trouve plus ! Et il n'est arrivé aucune étrangeté depuis ce matin."

Le blond les fixa, reprenant son calme. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et résuma.

"Vous les avez perdus."

"Non, égarés." Corrigea Haruta, comme si le monde allait changer grâce à ce mot.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois. Combien de fois avaient-ils perdu le sabreur ? Vista (qui tenait les comptes) avait arrêté de compter depuis belle lurette ! Par contre, pour le robot et la navigatrice, c'était la première fois.

"Que fait-on ?" Demanda Curiel qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Marco était affligé. Jamais il ne pourrait rester en paix. Et, en tant que responsable, il était de son devoir de régler le problème.

"Vous allez alerter toutes les flottes, qu'on sorte les torches, je veux qu'on retourne le navire entier jusqu'à ce que la moindre trace du trio soit trouvée. Thatch, tu vas—"

"Commandant !" Coupa une pirate accourant vers eux. Elle s'écroula à genoux devant le groupe et leur tendit un papier.

"Co... mman... dant..." Elle prit une grande inspiration. "J'ai trouvé ça sur le lit de la Chapeau de paille !"

Marco prit le papier, devinant d'avance tous les problèmes qu'il allait apporter.

Il le déplia doucement, Thatch, Haruta et Curiel regardant par-dessus son épaule.

_Chers pirates de Barbe Blanche,_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir surveillé Zoro tout ce temps. Votre compagnie était très agréable, mais Franky doit refaire ses réserves de Cola et ma penderie se sent délaissée. Nous nous sommes donc permis de prendre le large en avance afin de palier à ses manques. Nous laissons Zoro à vos bons soins jusqu'à notre retour._

_La meilleure météorologue d'East Blue, Dorobo Neko no Nami pour vous détrousser._

Marco se transforma en pierre. Curiel s'amusa à agiter une culotte sous son nez mais ne reçu aucune réaction. Thatch prit les devant et le porta sur son lit. Ils avaient encore un sabreur à trouver.

* * *

Sous le ciel bleu et le bercement des vagues, Nami bronzait —encore—. Franky, sur une nouvelle et incongrue création, souleva ses lunettes.

"C'est bon de quitter ainsi les Shirohiges ?"

"Aucun problème. En plus, ils nous gardent Zoro. Tout bénef' !"

* * *

**Alors ? On commence bien l'année 2015 ? Ou tout est raté ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! S'il vous plaît ? Per favore ? Please ? **

**Et comme j'ai eu une bêta pour ce texte (sauf la dernière partie) n'hésitez pas à pointer la moindre erreur *Oreilles de démon* Que je les lui fasse remarquer avec _grand_ plaisir !**

**Laissez une review ! Ou je le dis au Père Noël et vous aurez pas de cadeau l'année prochaine ! Na !**

**Ciao~**


	7. Débilité chronique

***Écarte ses bras en baillant* Ah, j'ai bien dormi ! La fête de nouvelle année d'hier soir était sublime ! Un peu crevant, mais c'est tout. Allez, allons profiter de la neige ! *Regarde par la fenêtre* Rien de plus joli qu'un univers couvert de la blancheur de la neige— OÙ EST-ELLE PASSÉE ?! *Regarde le calendrier* ON EST EN AVRIL ?! COMMENT AI-JE PU DORMIR AUTANT ?! Attendez, avril, comme dans quatre mois après le nouvel an ? MAIS JE SUIS EN RETARD ! *S'habille en version accéléré et se jète sur l'ordinateur* Tous les chapitres que j'ai dû louper ! Il faut que je me rattrape ! *~Deux semaines plus tard~* Au fait, j'avais pas une fic en cours moi…**

**Ce qui explique mon retard. Vous noterez que je ne suis absolument pas responsable ! Le monde s'est ligué contre moi ! Quelle idée d'avancer le temps pendant que je dormais ?!**

**La direction du temps s'excuse pour le retard accumulé. Comme d'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

"J'en ai ras le bol de ramer !" Gémis un brun au long nez, délaissant ses rames pour reprendre son souffle et se repositionner sur la feuille qui lui servait de navire.

"Allons Usopp'un, du courage'un !" Motiva son compagnon en agitant ses bras sans pour autant lui venir en aide.

Usopp grimaça. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Son entraîneur refusait obstinément de mettre la main à la patte. Il s'agissait après tout des débuts des aventures du Grand Capitaine Usopp, le légendaire guerrier !

Donc, pas d'aide.

Snif.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Il s'était juré de devenir plus fort. Oui, plus fort pour être aux côtés de son capitaine la prochaine fois qu'il affronterait une épreuve, et non terré à des kilomètres du champ de bataille !

Remonté par ses propres pensées, le bronzé accéléra l'allure, utilisant des forces qu'il ignorait posséder.

"C'est bien Usopp'un ! Continu comme ça'un !"

La fusée qu'était alors le navire passa à grande vitesse à l'horizon du Moby Dick, demeurant inaperçu par les Shirohiges.

"Stop Usopp'un !" Arrêta le héros. "La vivrecard a changé de direction."

L'ancien poltron calma sa ferveur pour porter son attention sur le bout de papier. Il constata la même chose que son professeur et suivit du regard la direction qu'il indiquait. Soit, un point à l'horizon.

Usopp abaissa ses lunettes pour mieux distinguer le navire. Malheureusement, même ses jumelles étaient insuffisantes pour déterminer l'emblème dessiné sur le drapeau.

"Je pense que le papier indique ce vaisseau." Posa Héraclès.

Le brun tourna lentement sa tête vers lui. Le gigantesque navire ? Non, il était impossible que la Vivrecard le désigne !

"Je regrette, Héraclès-sensei, mais je suis atteint de la maladie de «je-ne-dois-pas-mettre-le-pied-sur-ce-navire»."

"Je m'occupe du cap." Se dévoua le barbu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Alors que le soleil se couchait, le petit rafiot voguait vers le Moby Dick, sous les larmes du sniper.

Heureusement pour eux, les reflets orange de la lumière déclinante masquèrent leur arrivée aux yeux des sentinelles de Barbe Blanche.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du navire après la tombée de la nuit.

Usopp s'évertua à faire changer d'avis son professeur, mais rien n'y fit.

"Peut-être serait-ce plus sûr d'attendre le lever du jour, Héraclès-sensei ?"

"En avant Usopp'un !"

Sans attendre, l'Homme des bois poussa son élève vers une corde afin qu'il grimpe à bord. En larme et tremblant, Usopp s'activa. Il était sûr de mourir. Le navire semblait encore plus gigantesque de près. Il imaginait déjà une armada d'hommes parés à l'abattre.

"Je sens ma maladie du-"

"Avance, Usopp'un !"

Le menteur obéit et posa sa main sur le dernier échelon de l'échelle. Sa fin approchait. Résigné, il se hissa à bord le plus silencieusement possible, une graine prête à être lancée dans la main.

Il inspecta les horizons. Pas de menace. Il se tourna vers son maître, qui le suivait, pour lui indiquer d'être discret.

Malheureusement, Héraclès avait vécu trop longtemps loin des hommes pour en comprendre l'utilité.

"Dépêchons-nous, Usopp'un. On ne peut pas prévoir quel type de réaction va avoir cette plante'un."

"Chut ! Moins fort. Ils pourraient nous entendre. Et ce n'est pas une plante, mais un _navire_."

Le mugiwara contrôla à nouveau les alentours. "Il n'y a rien. On peut partir."

Suivant sa décision, le bronzé retourna à l'échelle afin de redescendre sur sa plante flottante. Tout plutôt que ce nid à pirates ou à marines.

Mais l'homme des bois n'était pas du même avis. Il attrapa le tee-shirt de son disciple et le dirigea plus profondément dans le navire. Il était décidé à trouver ce qui attirait le papier.

Usopp tenta de l'en empêcher, mais il ne se fit que davantage attirer dans la quête.

Le souffle court, prêt à rejoindre sa mère prématurément, le bronzé avança aux aguets. Mais toute sa prudence ne suffit pas à détecter les résidents. Un canon de revolver s'enfonça entre ses omoplates, suivit par les détonations des barillets.

"Haut les mains !"

Usopp obéit avant même que l'ordre soit donné. Toutes les couleurs avaient déjà fui son visage. Apparemment, les aventures du Grand Usopp approchaient de leurs fins.

"Retournez-vous !"

Sur la pointe des pieds et en déglutissant, le bronzé s'exécuta. Comme dans ses pires cauchemars, il était entouré par une bonne dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Et encore, la pénombre l'empêchait de discerner plus loin que le bout de son nez. (Ce qui est assez loin en fin de compte.) Face à toutes ses armes le pointant, le Grand Usopp, valeureux guerrier, aurait bien aimé s'évanouir.

"On en fait quoi ?" Demanda un des pirates.

"On interdiction de tuer les intrus. Je propose qu'on les mette au trou en attendant le matin."

"Mais si ce sont ceux qu'on attend, il faut les traiter avec diligence."

"Bénéfice du doute, on les enferme à la cale. On verra demain."

"Comment osez-vous nous traiter comme de vulgaires bandits ?!" S'offusqua Usopp, un plan foireux en tête. "Vous savez le mal qu'on a eu à vous trouver ?! Et si votre supérieur en entend parler, il vous fera couper la tête !"

Les guerriers le regardèrent comme si une troisième tête lui avait poussé.

"Votre chef vous a pourtant donné des ordres vis-à-vis de ceux que vous attendiez. Et maintenant que nous voilà, vous devriez les suivre !"

Usopp laissa le silence porter ses paroles, espérant que ses hommes goberaient son mensonge.

Mais leurs regards ne changèrent pas.

"Amenez-les aux cachots. On verra le reste demain matin."

Ses frères obéirent, malgré le tissu de mensonges que filait le bronzé. Décidant qu'il fallait agir avant d'y laisser sa peau, Usopp jeta une graine de plante carnivore, et commença un petit carnage sur le pont. Bientôt, les planches étaient intégralement couvertes de végétaux. Certaines faisant plus de deux mètres de hauteur, tandis que d'autres se contentaient d'accrocher les chaussures.

Usopp se faufila ensuite à travers les plantes, à la recherche de son maître, qu'il embarqua avec lui. Il avait presque atteint l'échelle qui le reliait à son navire, quand une main saisit son poignet.

"Ça suffit."

Il se tourna vers son propriétaire, un mastodonte bronzé aux cheveux bruns et courts.

Pris de panique, le Roi des menteurs tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais il n'avait pas la force suffisante. Il jeta une poignée de graines d'une des plantes les plus féroces qu'il possédait, mais quand ces dernières se jetèrent sur son ravisseur, elles se brisèrent les dents. L'homme diamant lui donna alors un coup de tête et Usopp sombra dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

* * *

"Mais si ! Je te jure ! j'ai trouvé des pâquerettes sur le pas de ma porte ce matin !"

"Essaye de trouver des bobards plus crédibles et je tenterai de les avaler."

"Pff, tu ne me crois jamais !"

"D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser," se rajouta un troisième homme, "vous êtes au courant du sauvetage inextrémiste de notre commandant Blenheim ?"

"Non !" S'exclamèrent ses deux compagnons. "Raconte !"

"Eh bien, hier soir, les commandants Haruta et Thatch se sont amusés à construire une paire d'ailes en carton pour notre cher second. Mais ce matin, Blenheim, qui est entré dans sa chambre pour une raison inconnue, est tombé dessus. Et, à votre avis qu'elle idée idiote a-t-il bien pu avoir ?"

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant de secouer leurs têtes.

"Il a décidé de les essayer. C'est comme ça que, à huit heure ce matin, notre neuvième commandant a pris son envol !"

Les trois gardiens partirent dans un éclat de rire, lorsqu'une autre personne se présenta à la porte.

"C'est comme ça qu'on bosse ?!"

Aussitôt, le trio se leva d'un bond et se mit au garde-à-vous.

"Commandante Haruta." Saluèrent les hommes.

"Je rigole ! Repos. Comment vont nos visiteurs ?"

Les trois pirates se tournèrent vers Usopp qui se dépêcha de fermer ses yeux pour faire croire qu'il dormait.

"Bien." Décida, à vue d'oeil, le groupe.

"Super ! Voici les avis de recherche, débrouillez-vous !"

"Commandante Haruta !" Appelèrent les hommes. "Vous devez nous aider !"

"Nan, je préfère disparaître au soleil, je ne suis pas encore sûre que Marco m'ait pardonnée. Surtout s'il a vu le foutoir qu'est devenue sa chambre après mon passage ! Enfin, c'est un peu de sa faute, quelle idée de cacher les affiches dans un tiroir !"

"Ça s'appelle _ranger_, commandante !"

"Surtout s'il y a écrit "Avis de recherche" sur le tiroir, commandante !"

"Vous savez que rajouter 'commandante' à la fin de chacune de vos phrases ne vous rend pas excusable de tout ?"

"Oui, commandante !"

"Et vous persistez !"

"Tout à fait, commandante !"

Haruta se craqua les os sous les sourires crispés de ses hommes.

"Laissez-moi vous rappeler _pourquoi_ je suis commandante."

Trois bosses plus tard, Haruta demanda à ses frères de sortir les deux prisonniers, ils les verraient mieux à la lueur du jour.

C'est ainsi que la commandante et trois de ses hommes se retrouvèrent assis en tailleur, sous le soleil, face aux captifs.

Usopp faisait toujours semblant de dormir, avec plus de difficulté. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais n'en avait pas le courage.

"Ce n'est pas lui." Remarqua un des hommes en portant l'avis de recherche de Chopper juste à côté du visage du bronzé.

Usopp ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, pour voir de quoi il retournait, quand il tomba nez à nez avec la photo de Chopper.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh !" Il en tomba de sa chaise.

"Hé, faut vous calmer." Lui conseilla son geôlier. "Inspirez. Expirez. Ça va mieux ? Vous devriez suivre des cours de yoga, ça vous ferait le plus grand bien !"

"André ! N'effraye pas le prisonnier !" Râla un autre.

"Ce n'est pas moi ! Il est tombé tout seul !"

"Alors, relève-le !"

"Ouais, ouais." André obtempéra et redressa la chaise à laquelle était attaché Usopp. "Puisque vous êtes réveillé, vous allez pouvoir répondre à quelques questions."

Usopp ravala sa salive.

"Première question, où a-t-on le plus de chance de trouver des bananes ?"

"Hein ?"

"Ne me faites pas répéter, vous allez me déconcentrer."

"Dans les îles chaudes, je présume ?"

André pris note.

"Quelle est la plus grande distance que vous ayez parcourue en un jour ?"

"Euh... Trente kilomètres ?"

"Quel est votre signe astrologique ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Quand êtes-vous né ?"

"Le 1er avril."

"Donc vous êtes Bélier. Vous préférez sauver vos amis un jour de pluie ou un jour où il y a du soleil ?"

"Un jour où il y a du soleil."

"Combien avez-vous eu ou avez-vous de relation féminine ? Dans le sens plus qu'amie."

"Une." Avoua, rouge pivoine, Usopp.

Son interrogateur faillit s'étrangler de rire.

"Désolé, reprenons. Si votre grand-mère vous rend inopinément visite et veut vous donner un de ses spéciaux bisous baveux, comment réagissez-vous ?"

"Je n'ai pas de grand-mère."

"Moi non plus, faites un effort !"

"Je m'enfuis !"

"Nickel ! Merci."

"Mais enfin, à quoi ça rime ?!"

"D'après mon magazine, si vous deviez vous réincarner, ce serait en anchois ! Vous vous en sortez bien ! Un de mes amis se retrouvait en mouton ! Et pour ma part, je suis assez fier d'être une salamandre !"

"_**André.**_" Vint la voix supérieure d'Haruta. "Je ne vais pas passer ma journée à essayer d'identifier ses prisonniers parce que _Monsieur_ voulait lui faire passer le test de "_Régime magazine_" !"

"Non, celui-ci, c'est "_Lamode, sans elle, tu n'as aucun charme_", commandante, édition exclusive !"

La supérieure n'en devint que plus sombre.

"Évidemment, s'il s'agit de "_Lamode, sans elle, tu n'as aucun charme" _ça change tout."

"Vous voyez, vous aussi vous le pensez !"

Une nouvelle bosse apparue sur son crâne.

"On va pouvoir commencer." Décida la mousquetaire en saisissant l'affiche de Chopper.

"Je pense que ce n'est pas lui." Pointa un des deux autres pirates.

"Je suis de son avis."

"C'est un plaisir d'être entourée de cerveau !" Ricana la commandante en changeant de poster. Vint celui de Zoro. Ils le connaissaient déjà, mais ses hommes trouvèrent intelligent de vérifier que long nez ligoté n'était pas lui. Des fois qu'il ait mis une perruque et ait changé de caractère.

Suivit Nami, la chatte voleuse. Même chose. Ses hommes vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait bien aucune ressemblance. Ne sachant jamais, des fois que leur captif au torse dénudé cachait une poitrine.

Franky vint ensuite.

"Il lui manque un je-ne-sais-quoi." Pointa un de ses frères.

"La peau plus claire ? Des cheveux bleus ? Des métaux ? Vingt centimètres ? Trois tours de taille ?" Proposa Haruta.

"Une chemise !" Devina l'imbécile. "Et puis, il a un pantalon, ce serait troublant."

"Et on le connaît déjà aussi. Vous pouvez le prendre en compte."

"Mais, commandante, imaginez que l'on se soit fait berner par un acteur ! Puis que le vrai arrive, et qu'on le rejette à cause du faux !"

"Ils sont trois, il aurait fallu que les trois soient faux." Posa la commandante, voyant arriver la théorie du complot de masse. Bientôt, la terre entière se liguera contre les Mugiwaras pour que les Shirohiges ne les trouvent jamais.

"Ou qu'une partie de l'équipage se soit aussi fait duper !"

"Alors, ceux qui ont partagé des aventures avec eux se feraient prendre au piège, et vous, qui ne les connaissez ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, passeriez au travers ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !"

Haruta changea de photo, passant au dessin de Sanji, la jambe noire.

"Moi, je trouve qu'il y a une petite ressemblance." Osa un des idiots. "Ils ont un peu les mêmes lèvres."

"Je t'emmènerais chez un ophtalmo à la prochaine île. Suivant."

Nico Robin, le démon d'Ohara.

"Ne cherchez pas, il n'a toujours pas de poitrine."

"Mais si c'était la fille de la photo qui était en réalité un gars ?"

Haruta se souvint alors d'une discussion entre Izou et Fossa sur la débilité de leurs troupes. Haruta avait rigolé dans son coin, ignorant le dialogue. Après mûre réflexion, elle se rendit finalement compte de la véracité de ses propos. Peut-être que les renvoyer sur les bancs de l'école un petit moment ne leur ferait pas trop de mal.

"Cela fait plus de vingt ans que la Marine la recherche. Ils auraient quand même pu s'apercevoir si ce n'était pas une fille !"

"On ne sait pas, commandante. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont jamais trouvé ! À chaque fois qu'ils pensaient l'avoir, elle déroulait son tuyau et était mise hors de cause..."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Pour couper court à la discussion, Haruta créa une troisième bosse, près des deux autres. Réflexion faite, elle était peut-être en train de détruire les derniers neurones qui lui restaient. Bof, au point où il en était. Elle s'offrit même de lui en faire une quatrième.

"C'était de la violence gratuite, commandante !"

"Tout à fait !"

Elle changea de page.

Sogeking, le roi des snipers. Que de modestie.

"Il a le même nez." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Non, ça ne pas être lui." Décidèrent, dans un commun accord, les trois nouilles.

"Ah, et pour quelle raison ?"

"Il porte un masque sur la photo. Et notre type n'en a pas !" Expliqua l'un, soutenu par les autres.

Leur débilité était-elle donc illimitée ?

"Et si, je dis bien _si_, il avait _**retiré**_ son masque ?"

Ses hommes en restèrent sans voix.

"Quelle intelligence commandante !"

Pour une fois, le compliment avait un goût amer. Elle commandait ses hommes, se rappela-t-elle. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle partageait leur niveau intellectuel ? Elle qui ne s'était jamais aperçue de la profonde idiotie dont faisaient preuve ses troupes.

"De toute façon, il n'a pas les mêmes yeux."

Haruta inspira.

"Probablement parce qu'il porte des lunettes sur la photo ?"

Nouvelle surprise générale. Les pirates étaient bluffés.

"De toute façon, ce Sogeking ne peut pas être identifié sans son masque. Ils auraient aussi bien pu photographier n'importe quel masque de Venise, ça aurait eu le même effet !"

"Je sais où je l'ai vu !" S'exclama un des hommes présents. "Il est accroché dans la cabine du commandant Izou !"

"Il est fort." Constata un autre. "Cela fait bien cinq ans que je passe devant sans l'avoir jamais remarqué ! Félicitation. Allons le chercher, il doit s'ennuyer à se faire passer pour un mur !"

Haruta les attrapa juste à temps, et leur administra la correction habituelle.

"La violence ne résout rien !" Pleura l'un d'eux.

"C'est vrai. Ace en est la preuve vivante. Mais ça fait un bien fou !"

Elle attrapa la dernière affiche, sous le regard de ses hommes.

"Retourne-le." Ordonna-t-elle au plus costaud. "Éloigne-le. Encore un peu. Parfait ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Alors là, il n'y a pas d'hésitation commandante ! C'est lui !"

"Je suis prêt à en mettre ma main à couper !"

"Je suis de votre avis. Viens voir Cortus !"

"Effectivement, commandante, il n'y a aucun doute !"

"N'est-ce pas ? Ramène-le."

Cortus s'exécuta.

Les quatre Shirohiges encerclèrent le sniper, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

"C'est toi là !" Affirma-t-elle en levant l'avis de recherche du capitaine Mugiwara. Elle pointait fièrement la petite tête sur la gauche qui dépassait.

"Oui." Avoua désespérément Usopp. Il avait juste été reconnu comme un détail sur l'affiche de son Capitaine. Les Aventures du Grand Capitaine Usopp battaient de l'aile. "Laissez-moi me présenter ! Je suis le grand Capitaine Usopp ! Le plus grand tireur de tous les temps !"

"Tireur... tireur... tireur... Ce n'est pas sur la liste."

"Quelle liste, commandante ?"

"Celle écrite par Vista de la description du Mugiwara sur son équipage. Il y a 'un épéiste'," elle cocha la case. "On l'a. 'une voleuse". C'est bon, si on omet qu'elle est partie. 'Un cuisinier'. Il manque toujours à l'appel. 'Un menteur'. Ce n'est pas une fonction, personne ne l'a expliqué au petit ? 'Un médecin'. Normal. 'Une archéologue'. Voilà qui est original ! Ah oui, ce doit être le démon d'Ohara."

"Elle s'appelle Robin !" S'insurgea Usopp.

"Robin, si tu veux. Mais ça fait plus cool le démon d'Ohara ! 'Un charpentier naval', voilà une bonne idée ! 'Un musicien', comme tout bon pirate qui se respecte. Et pour finir, 'deux navires'."

"Oui, le Vogue Merry et le Thousand Sunny Go." Informa le tireur.

"Qui parie qu'il ment pour qu'on le croie ? Ou qu'il dit la vérité, mais que l'on est trop méfiant ?"

"Ou encore, qu'il croit mentir, mais qu'il a dit la vérité !"

"Intelligent !" Conspirèrent les trois idiots.

Haruta regarda sa montre. Si elle ne se trompait pas, Rakuyou allait passer par là dans les dix-vingt minutes qui suivaient, pour sa promenade de contrôle habituel. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter sur lui, inventer une quelconque obligation, et lui laisser les simples d'esprit et les intrus. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses hommes qui montaient toute une machination, avec pour but de les envahir. Oui, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle rate Rakuyou.

En fond, un autre pirate arriva avec des planches et des clous, et commença à installer un petit cagibi. Une fois que quatre planches tinrent les unes aux autres grâce à trois bouts de ficelle et, majoritairement, grâce à la chance, le pirate entra à l'intérieur et releva une fenêtre que la commandante n'avait pas remarquée. Il sortit ensuite un panneau qu'il placarda sur sa devanture.

"Syndicat d'initiative."

Une fois fait, le guide touristique croisa ses mains et prit un grand sourire accueillant en attendant des clients. Il agitait sa tête en tout sens, cherchant des intéressés.

Mélangée entre la curiosité et la pitié, Haruta s'approcha de ce dernier, leurs prisonniers complètement oubliés.

"Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?"

L'homme étincela de joie.

"Commandante Haruta ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?!"

"J'étais en train de faire passer un... un interrogatoire ? Juste en face. Et que veut dire..." Elle pointa vaguement la cabane branlante dans laquelle se terrait son interlocuteur. "Ceci ?"

"Ceci, commandante, est une idée révolutionnaire ! Comme vous le savez, nous accueillons en ce moment les Mugiwaras. Mais, notre navire est très grand, on s'y perd facilement, et comme ils n'auront probablement la chance de monter à bord qu'une unique fois, il faut qu'ils en profitent au maximum ! C'est ainsi que les commandants Blenheim et Blamanco ont eu l'idée de créer un Office du tourisme, dont j'ai eu l'honneur de recevoir la direction."

"Ces deux-là n'améliorent vraiment pas notre quota d'actions intelligentes..."

"Pardon ?"

"Rien, continuez."

"Je disais donc que j'ai été nommé à la tête de l'Office. C'est donc moi qui me charge de donner les plans et de faire les visites. Et nous avons déjà reçu plusieurs commandes !"

"Des commandes ?! De qui ?!"

"Une de l'Ex-Vice-Amiral Garp La Poigne, avec une demande spéciale d'encadrer en rouge la chambre de son petit-fils et de lui signaler toutes les entrées et sorties de secours. Une autre de..."

"Attendez. Comment Garp à fait pour savoir qu'on vendait des cartes de la Moby Dick ?!"

"Ce doit être la Marine qu'il en a informée."

"Et _comment_ la Marine l'a-t-elle su ?"

"Parce qu'on lui a dit, pardi !"

"Vous lui avez dit ?!"

"Oui. Vous n'êtes pas au courant, commandante ? Il faut un permis pour installer un Syndicat d'initiative. En plus, il me semble que le Gouvernement mondial devait nous subventionner. Mais ils ont répondu qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire et que je pouvais rêver avant de faire main basse sur l'argent de l'État. Tino a reçu à peu près le même courrier."

"Hein ? Tino ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait celui-ci ?"

"Eh bien, pour attirer plus de touristes, le commandant Vista a proposé d'installer un stand de nourriture et une boutique de souvenir. Et Tino en a la charge. Du coup, on a écrit nos lettres ensemble ! Mais on ne s'est pas laissé abattre ! On a donné nos lettres et les reçus au commandant Marco, pour qu'on ne se fasse pas berner par le travail administratif ! Comme il était un peu occupé, on les a posés sur son bureau."

"Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Zut, j'ai cru que c'était une blague et les ai collés sur sa porte."

"La prochaine visite est à quelle heure'un ?" S'intéressa Héraclès, un plan dans la main.

"Il y en a une dans une demi-heure, c'est la grande. Mais si vous préférez, vous pouvez prendre la petite, elle évite les cales et se concentre sur le plus important."

"Nous prendrons la première'un."

"D'accord, à quels noms ?"

"Usopp'un et Héraclès'un."

"C'est noté !"

"Nous aussi !" Se jetèrent les trois idiots.

"Vos noms ?"

"Mais vous vous connaissez !" Hurla de désespoir Haruta.

"André."

"Cortus."

"Binus."

"C'est dans la boîte ! Soyez ici dans une demi-heure."

"D'accord !" S'exclamèrent joyeusement les cerveaux.

"J'ai hâte de visiter ce navire ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais !"

"Et moi donc ! J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais !"

"Héraclès !" Appela Usopp, perdu.

"Qu'y a-t-il Usopp'un ?"

"Quelle est cette histoire de visites ?!"

"Regarde Usopp'un, d'après le plan, nous sommes ici'un. Notre plante doit être amarrée par là. Et nos armes, retenues ici'un. Et là il y a…"

"Monsieur ! Monsieur !" Demanda un cinquième intervenant, qui passait par là.

"Oui'un ?"

"C'est vous le jardinier qui est arrivé hier ?" Le pirate lui passa un bras autour du cou. "Parce que voilà, j'ai planté des tomates l'année passée, j'en ai pris soin, je les ai arrosées..."

Haruta tapa sa main contre sa figure. Il y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Elle soupira et aperçu Rakuyou. Instantanément, elle se mit à courir sur lui.

"Rakuyou ! Il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai du pain sur la planche. Il y a le feu au lac. Je dois me magner. Fissa fissa. Rapidement. Immédiatement. Tout de suite. Je te laisse les glandus et les détenus. Bye !"

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la porte franchie.

"Alors Haruta, tu es prête ?" Demanda Thatch, debout devant elle, avec un sourire malin.

"Oh, oui !" Son sourire valait bien celui de son frère.

Même avec un membre en moins, ils ne comptaient pas laisser diminuer la quantité de farce.

Non, pas tant qu'ils seraient de ce monde.

* * *

Rakuyou regarda la fumée laissée par sa soeur. Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait juste retenu l'essentiel. Elle lui laissait son travail. Encore.

Il se faisait toujours prendre ! Pourtant, ce genre de choses n'arrivaient jamais à Thatch, Izou ou Blamenco ! Pourquoi toujours lui ? Il faudrait absolument qu'il pense à leur demander leur technique. Comment pouvaient-ils en être immunisés ?

Avec l'espoir que, cette fois, il ne s'agisse de rien de grave et de trop épuisant, il dirigea ses pas vers l'Office du tourisme.

"...Et là, si vous regardez à droite, vous voyez _la mer_."

"Wouha !"

"Incroyable !"

"Stupefiant !"

"Attendez ! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Tournez votre tête sur la gauche. Vous allez être encore plus étonné."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai ?!"

"Je n'y crois pas !"

"Mais attendez que je vous le dise !"

"Ah oui, pardon."

"Désolé."

"Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Sous vos yeux ébahis, si vous vous tournez vers la gauche vous verrez... _La mer_ !"

"Époustouflant !"

"Renversant !"

"Effarant !"

"Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu ! Retournez-vous, vous verrez..."

"La mer !" Devina un auditeur chevronné.

"Chut ! C'est moi qui dis ! Vous verrez... _la mer_ !"

"J'en reste sans voix !"

"C'est la première fois que je vois ça !"

"Il faut que je le photographie ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de l'admirer."

"Et qui sait combien de temps survivra cette merveille !"

Rakuyou fit demi-tour. Marco disait qu'ivres, leurs frères et soeurs faisaient preuve d'une débilité sans fin. Il devait penser à lui faire remarquer que sobres aussi.

"Et tu dois les arroser tous les jours'un."

"_Tous les jours ?! _Mais je les ai déjà arrosés l'année dernière !"

"Autrement, elles vont mourir de soif'un."

"Oh !"

"Et tu dois aussi les mettre dans de la terre'un."

"Les. Mettre. Dans. De. La... Vous pouvez répéter le dernier mot ?" Pris note l'apprenti jardinier.

"Terre'un."

"Terre'un. Vous l'écrivez comment ?"

"T. E. R. R. E'un."

"Ah, je ne connais pas la dernière lettre. Et vous en trouvez où ?"

Rakuyou était sûr que l'homme à l'armure ne faisait pas partit de l'équipage. Mais alors, il devait s'agir d'un des deux intrus. Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas attaché ? Il avait été reconnu comme un Mugiwara ? À côté, son ami avait l'air aussi perdu que le commandant. Ce dernier décida donc d'aller discuter avec lui.

"Vous vous appelez comment ?"

"Je suis le Grand Usopp ! J'ai plus de dix mille hommes à ma solde ! Et si vous ne me libérez pas sur-le-champ, ils viendront me délivrer ! C'est à vos risques et périls !"

Qu'étaient advenus déjà des calmants ? Ah oui, Marco les avait tous avalés. Ce qui ne servait rien puisque ses pouvoirs en ont annulé les effets. Non, le mieux serait que l'épéiste Mugiwara vienne identifier les suspects, et l'affaire serait close. Sauf que, évidemment, on avait encore perdu le borgne.

"L'herbe ? Mais qu'est-ce donc ?" Continua l'apprenti jardinier, un cahier à la main et un stylo à l'autre.

"L'herbe constitue la pelouse. C'est un assemblage de petites tiges vertes qui pousse plus ou moins librement'un."

"Vert comment ? Vert pomme ?"

"Vert... Vert comme les cheveux de cet homme'un !"

**To be continued**

* * *

**J'adore l'effet de cette phrase ! Je m'excuse pour ceux qui espéraient voir les conneries d'un mugiwara, les shirohiges ont pris toute la place ! Quelle bande d'égoïste ! Ils ont pas pensés aux autres ! Jetez leurs vos tomates pourris ! Vous pourrez me les lancer un autre jour ! Ah, plus à gauche ! Presque, un peu court ****comme lancer, essaye de relever ton bras… Voilà…**

**Laisser un commentaire ! À chaque commentaire que vous laisser… Euh… un raton laveur clignera des yeux ! Génial, non ? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer !**

**À la prochaine ! Et vous perdez pas en rentrant ! **


	8. À quoi il sert ?

**Après des heures et des heures de combats acharnés, entre page blanche, cocktail, bronzage, clavier, sieste, baignade, sieste, j'ai enfin réussi le chapitre suprême ! Enfin, la suite quoi...**

**Je ne remercie pas les moustiques qui me distraient (il en faut peu).**

**Je ne remercie pas les éclairs, qui me distraient.**

**Je ne remercie pas les routes sinueuses de France, qui me distraient.**

**Je ne remercie pas mon imagination farfelu, qui me distrait.**

**Je ne remercie pas ma concentration, qui se laisse distraire !**

**Et enfin... Je vous remercie ! Braves petits lecteurs, qui ne m'abandonnez pas et me donnez la force de persévéré malgré les aléas de l'existence et toutes les embûches qui se jette sur mon passage ! Pour vous remercier, de votre soutient, un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"Vert... Vert comme les cheveux de cet homme'un !"_

À cette remarque, tous les regards convergèrent en un point.

Zoro était dans la place.

Perdu, comme à son habitude, il s'agitait dans tous les sens, sûrement à la recherche de son chemin. Dans son excitation, il jeta un regard éperdu en direction d'Usopp, avant de se redresser soudainement, de froncer les sourcils et de s'élancer dans la direction du menteur.

Ce dernier pensa immédiatement qu'il était responsable du changement d'expression de son ami et réfléchit à toute vitesse au pourquoi. Il n'était pas en retard. N'avait fait aucune idiotie. Ne l'avait pas rabaissé. Alors, POURQUOI ?!

Le bretteur passa à toute allure devant lui, sans lui offrir le moindre regard, et se jeta sur son gardien le plus proche, c'est à dire, le guide touristique, qu'il attrapa par le col.

"TOI." Rugit le borgne. "Tu m'as donné une mauvaise direction."

Le pont se tue. L'attention des pirates était rivée sur la nouvelle loufoquerie du vert.

"Je t'ai demandé de me mener au réfectoire, et tu m'as bloqué dans la réserve !"

"Pf. Banal." Soupira un spectateur avant de retourner à son travail, suivit par ses frères.

D'un coup, le tas se disloqua, laissant Zoro s'énerver contre sa victime.

Usopp essaya de se rapprocher de lui, pour profiter de sa protection, mais deux truffes de Barbe Blanche l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles.

"Viens ! On a compris que tu étais un Mugiwara !"

"On va te présenter à Père !"

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les deux pirates enlevèrent le tireur, hors de la vue du bretteur et de son instructeur, qui redécouvrait la joie de la compagnie humaine.

* * *

Usopp ravala sa salive, amené, comme à l'abattoir, sous la vue du gigantesque Empereur.

"Père ! Père !" S'excita un de ses kidnappeurs. "On a trouvé un autre compagnon du p'tit ! Le jardinier !"

"Mais non, andouille !" S'énerva son ami. "C'est le menteur !"

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?" Se rajouta un troisième. "Vous êtes aveugles ! Vous n'êtes pas fichus de reconnaître Pinocchio ?! Celui qui est allé dans le ventre de la baleine !"

"Je vous dis que c'est le jardinier !"

"Mais non ! C'est le menteur !"

"Vous avez tous tort ! C'est Pinocchio !"

"Pas vrai ?!" Finir les trois belligérants en même temps, attendant le soutien du sniper.

Ce dernier, effrayé par les pirates, se contenta de suer à grosses gouttes, en se faisant le plus petit possible.

"Alors," reprit un des hommes, "t'es bien Pinocchio ?"

"Euh..." Hésita le soi-disant valeureux guerrier des mers, incapable de détruire toutes les illusions de son interlocuteur. Finalement, il opta pour le mime. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

"COMMENT ?! Tu n'es pas allé dans le ventre d'une baleine ?!"

"Si, mais..."

"Alors, tu es Pinocchio !"

"Abruti ! Tu vois bien qu'il te dit qu'il n'est pas Pinocchio ! En plus, son nez ne s'est pas allongé ! Si ce n'est pas une preuve ça !"

"Mais il ne l'a pas dit ! Il l'a mimé ! Mentir en mimant ne compte pas !"

"Vraiment ? Eh, le brun, répète après moi, 'Je ne suis pas Pinocchio'."

"Je ne suis pas Pinocchio."

"Ah ! Tu vois ! Son nez n'a pas poussé !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si ça se trouve, il a poussé et tu ne l'as pas remarqué !"

"Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Qu'on apporte une règle !"

"De toute façon, tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des gens avec un nez de cette taille et qui se sont déjà fait manger par une baleine ?!"

"On va voir cela tout de suite !" Rassura un des pirates en saisissant la règle qui lui avait été apportée. Il s'approcha du tireur, "Ne bouge pas." et mesura son nez. "Cinq centimètres et neuf virgule quatre minimètres."

Un spectateur le nota.

"Maintenant, répète : 'Je suis Pinocchio." Dicta le fervent supporter du pantin.

"Je suis Pinocchio."

Son nez fut remesuré.

"Cinq centimètres et neuf virgule quatre minimètres. Il a dit la vérité. C'est Pinocchio !"

Les deux opposants se serrèrent la main.

"Tu avais raison. Je suis désolé. Mais cela signifierait donc que Pinocchio a des talents de jardinier ?"

Haruta, qui avait suivit tout l'échange, (foutu Marco qui l'avait trouvée en train de vider la réserve secrète de bonbon-volés-à-Thatch d'Ace, et qui l'avait obligée à surveiller le Mugiwara, sous peine de la dénoncer auprès de ses deux victimes) faillit se casser la figure fasse à toute l'étendue de la bêtise humaine. Elle saisit Namur, qu'elle avait enlevé plus tôt pour ce genre d'occasion, et rejoignit le trio débile. Elle toussa gentiment pour attirer leur attention et leur fit remarquer, avec une certaine irritation, les bases de la réflexion.

"Mais, mes frères, votre histoire ne fonctionne pas ! Imaginez, je dis bien _imaginez_, que ce type ne soit _pas_ Pinocchio. En disant qu'il est Pinocchio, il mentira. Mais, comme il n'est _pas_ Pinocchio, son nez ne s'allongera pas !"

"Mais non, Commandante ! Vous n'avez rien compris ! Puisqu'il est Pinocchio, son nez va forcément pousser dès qu'il ment ! Or, ce ne fut pas le cas ! Donc, il a dit la vérité !"

"Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas Pinocchio !"

"Commandante, essayez de suivre ! C'est pourtant simple !"

"J'en ai marre !" Hurla la brune, prête pour ce genre de dispute. "J'appelle Namur à mon secours !"

Elle attrapa le bras de l'Homme-poisson et le jeta en plein milieu de la dispute.

"Vas-y Namur ! Sauve nos pauvres neurones !"

L'hybride paru d'abord décontenancé, soudainement poussé au centre de l'attention. Il se ressaisit vite et se tourna vers ses jeunes frères.

"Écoutez... Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer... Ah, reprenons l'exemple d'Haruta. Imaginez que ce type ne soit pas Pinocchio. En disant qu'il est Pinocchio, il mentira. Mais, comme il n'est pas Pinocchio, son nez ne s'allongera pas."

"Oh !"

"Ah !"

"Vous êtes si intelligent commandant !" S'étonnèrent ses hommes.

"MAIS IL A DIT EXACTEMENT LA MÊME CHOSE QUE MOI !" S'énerva la douzième commandante.

"Oui, mais c'était plus clair."

"On comprenait mieux."

"On a essayé d'écouter..." Avoua un des pirates en évitant le regard de sa soeur.

Pourtant, on leur avait bien appris à ne pas détourner la tête de leurs ennemis.

Il se prit une châtaigne dans la figure.

"Bien, maintenant que l'ordre est de retour..." —La commandante fixa sa victime— "Nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses."

"Attendez !" Intervint le commandant Blenheim, en servant de cachette aux deux autres —très courageux— pirates. "On n'est pas encore sûr qu'il ne soit pas Pinocchio !"

Derrière lui, un pirate acquiesça, bien caché derrière la veste de son supérieur.

Nul doute que le haut gradé se faisait manipuler. L'autre pirate lui avait soufflé tout son discours à l'oreille.

Haruta désespéré, voulu tabasser tout ce beau monde (méthode très efficace pour mettre tout le monde d'accord) mais Namur l'en empêcha.

"Laisse les faire. Pour une fois qu'ils vont jusqu'au bout de leur idée !"

Ainsi, tout le bazar précédent reprit place, devant le pauvre Usopp qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que des timbrés sur cet océan ?!

"Six centimètres."

Silence sur le pont.

"SON NEZ A POUSSÉ ! C'EST PINOCCHIO !"

"QUOI ?!" Même le principal concerné était ébahi. "JE SUIS PINOCCHIO ?!"

"J'AVAIS RAISON !" Hurla un des pirates planqués derrière Blenheim. D'ailleurs, en parlant du commandant, il partit demander un autographe au sniper.

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes l'idole de mon enfance ! Si vous saviez !"

Non, Usopp ne voulait pas savoir. Mais, heureux d'être adulé, il signa autographes sur autographes, étant donné qu'une bonne partie du pont avait suivi l'exemple de leur commandant.

"Alors ça ! C'était inattendu !" Rigola Namur, pendant que sa soeur se désagrégeait.

"Inattendu ?" Releva la commandante en se recomposant. "COMPLÈTEMENT IMPOSSIBLE PLUTÔT ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! PINOCCHIO EST UN HÉROS DE LIVRE ! IL N'EXISTE PAS !"

"Impossible ? Mais nous sommes sur Grand Line soeurette ! Et voir en réalité un personnage de l'imaginaire est loin d'être impossible !"

"ÇA SUFFIT !" La commandante attrapa un baluchon apparu de nulle part et fit mine de partir. "Je vais _le_ trouver. _Celui_ qui a été élu des Dieux. _Celui_ qui pourra montrer la voie à cette bande d'idiots. Et je ne reviendrais pas avant d'avoir fini ma quête." Une larme solitaire s'écoula le long de la joue de la commandante.

"Amuse-toi bien !" Cria son frère en secouant joyeusement sa main.

"TU AS COMPLÈTEMENT DÉTRUIT L'ATMOSPHÈRE !"

La brune s'en alla d'un pas lourd, toujours plus accablé par les débilités de ses frères. Surtout que le Mugiwara se rajoutait à la bêtise en racontant son séjour dans le ventre de la baleine qui s'en suivit par le sauvetage d'une princesse, succédé par celui d'un royaume.

Complètement impossible.

Mais il y mettait de l'énergie le gaillard !

Deux pas supplémentaires et Haruta, qui regardait ses pieds, heurta Atmos. Elle releva sa tête, avec l'espoir que la personne tant recherchée soit devant elle, par la pitié de Davy Jones.

Mais dès qu'elle reconnut Atmos, son sourire se fana.

Le susnommé, témoin du changement d'expression de sa soeur, s'irrita.

"Quoi ?!"

"Rien... Je cherchais quelqu'un..."

"Qui ?"

"Une personne comment dire... Saine ?"

"Et tu trouves que je ne suis pas sain ?"

"Disons que... pas tout à fait à mon goût..."

Ni une ni deux, le buffle d'eau attrapa sa soeur et la jeta sur son épaule, avant de partir dans la direction d'où elle venait.

"On va voir si je ne suis pas sain ! Quel est le problème ?"

"Laisse-moi descendre !"

"Le problème ?"

"Un Mugiwara."

"_Encore_ ?! Je viens de découvrir le nouveau bureau de Thatch. Heureusement qu'il ne travaille jamais, parce que s'asseoir sur un ours est relativement... Gênant ?"

"Je suis témoin ! C'est lui qui a demandé au Cyborg de lui faire un fauteuil original et classe ! Il savait à quoi s'attendre !"

"Et ton Mugiwara ?"

"Il se prend pour Pinocchio."

"..."

"Mais je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas complètement coupable. Nos hommes y sont aussi pour quelque chose. Surtout Blenheim."

"..."

"Et Namur ne fait aucun effort."

Le duo arriva enfin devant le fauteuil de leur Père, qui semblait prêter une oreille distraite aux inepties du Mugiwara. Devant celui-ci, qui servait de conteur, des pirates s'étaient amassés et assit à ses pieds, écoutant ses histoires.

"Au moins, ils sont sages..." Avoua la commandante.

"... et il tira ! Paf ! J'évitais de justesse le tire," Usopp fit le mouvement, captivant son auditoire,"mais à peine m'en relevais-je, que le chien tira une autre balle de baseball ! Pendant ce temps-là, madame Merry Christmas creusait des tunnels..."

"On fait quoi ?" Interrogea le buffle indécis.

À vrai dire, Haruta n'en avait aucune idée.

Assis parmi le groupe, Namur tapota le sol à côté de lui pour proposer aux deux commandants de se joindre à lui.

Atmos et Haruta échangèrent un regard avant d'aller le rejoindre.

* * *

"Haruta. Haruta. Haruta !"

La douzième commandante se réveilla en sursaut.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"

"Tu t'es endormie." Lui apprit Kingdew. "Le Chapeau de paille est parti. C'est l'heure du repas maintenant."

"Oh. J'arrive."

* * *

Le repas se déroula sans accroches, Usopp ayant gardé une ribambelle de spectateurs qu'il avait occupé tout le dîner. Aucune difficulté pour cet héritier de Montblanc Cricket.

Seulement, au moment de quitter la table, un commandant, un certain Speed Jiru, l'avait ramené devant le fauteuil de Barbe Blanche pour qu'il fasse ses salutations au Capitaine.

Retour à la case départ.

"Puisque je vous dis que c'est le menteur de l'équipage !"

"Le jardinier ! Jardinier !"

"Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous ne reconnaissez pas Pinocchio ?!"

Apparemment, les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient atteints par Alzheimer.

"Mais si ! Et je vais vous le prouver ! Eh, toi," Interpella le pirate en se tournant vers Usopp. "Ton poste chez le Chapeau de paille, c'est bien menteur ?"

"Non."

"Ah ! Tu vois !"

"Idiot ! Si cet homme disait qu'il était bien le menteur, il dirait la vérité ! Et ne pourrait donc pas être le menteur !"

"Oui, mais s'il n'est pas menteur, il répondra aussi 'non' à cette question !"

"Nous voici dans une impasse !" Remarqua un des pirates, bloquant la conversation.

Heureusement pour ces pauvres brebis égarées, grand frère Speed Jiru était là.

"Mais pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas directement son rôle ?"

"Wah ! Bonne idée !"

"Quelle intelligence, commandant !"

"Mais pourquoi ne me le disent-ils jamais ?" Désespéra, dans un coin, Blenheim, jaloux.

"T'es bien le jardinier/le menteur/Pinocchio ?!" Demandèrent en même temps les concurrents.

"NON !" Hurla de désespoir le long nez. "Je suis le tireur d'élite !"

"Le tireur d'élite ?!" Répéta estomaqué l'auditoire.

"Je vous avais dit que c'était le menteur !" Rappela un des pirates.

"Mais tu vois bien qu'il te dit que c'est le sniper !"

"Pas possible ! Les tireurs ont une certaine prestance ! Lui, par contre..."

"Oui, comment dire..."

"Tu peux le prouver ?"

Usopp ouvrit de grands yeux. Dans le feu de l'action, il se débrouillait pour réussir, et il s'était entraîné, mais, avec plus d'une centaine de spectateurs, il doutait soudainement de ses capacités.

"C'est à dire que…"

"Je sais ! On a qu'à appeler le commandant Marco ! Il pourrait servir de cible mobile !"

"C'est donc tout ce que représente votre commandant ?" S'étonna faussement Vista. "Si c'est une cible que vous voulez, demandez-lui de viser un oiseau ! Qu'en penses-tu, Izou ?"

Le travesti, qui avait dû arriver en même temps, et qui servait d'expert en arme à feu en l'absence de Curiel, acquiesça.

"C'est une bonne idée."

Et, comme vous imaginez bien, Curiel, pauvre personnage un peu oublié de cette histoire, qui s'était renseigné sur le lieu de tournage de ce bourbier, arriva, comme par hasard, à ce moment-là, pour donner son avis.

"En effet, c'est une bonne idée."

Merci, commandant Curiel.

"Bien, le principe est simple." Annonça Speed Jiru, qui s'était improvisé présentateur. "Monsieur..."

"Usopp." Souffla une de ses antisèches humaines.

"…Usopp devra abattre en un seul et unique coup un des oiseaux que vous voyez voler tranquillement, ne sentant pas leur dernière arriver, eux qui n'avaient rien demandé..."

"Commandant ! On va finir par avoir pitié des oiseaux !"

"D'ailleurs, ils viennent d'où ?"

Silence.

Et réflexion.

Pour quelques élus.

"Y a pas d'île par ici." Remarqua Izou.

"Bah, peu importe." Décida l'animateur. "Place au spectacle ! Sir Usopp, la scène est à vous !"

L'entourage du bronzé s'écarta, pour ne pas le gêner, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Usopp, perdu, ne trouva qu'une chose à faire : prouver ses capacités. Il s'était entraîné pendant deux ans, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait flancher. Il saisit Kabuto et le plaça devant lui.

"Tu vas tirer avec ce lance-pierre ?" S'étonna le travesti. "Si tu veux, on peut te prêter une arme."

"Non, ça ira."

"Le pauvre petit, il n'a même pas de quoi s'acheter une arme décente." Le pleura Vista. "Il a été obligé de la fabriquer de toutes pièces."

"À moins que ce soit l'autre timbré de Cyborg qui le lui ait fait." Proposa Izou.

"Notre pauvre compétiteur," reprit Speed Jiru, imbu par sa nouvelle occupation, "sort son... arme ? Qui est, avouons-le, fort original !"

"C'est la nouvelle façon de dire 'nul'." Traduisit Blenheim.

Usopp, trop concentré, heureusement, pour écouter les aberrations de l'équipage, sortit une graine en abaissant ses lunettes.

"Il n'a même pas de quoi s'acheter des projectiles !" Ria le travesti. "Je suis sûr que c'est sa navigatrice qui l'a plumé !"

"Oh là là ! De pire en pire !" Continua le présentateur. "Notre challenger se bat avec des graines et des cailloux ! À votre bon coeur messieurs dames, un peu d'argent pour notre pauvre jardinier !"

"Il est sûr qu'il ne veut pas un fusil ?" S'enquit Curiel. "Il me fait pitié, je lui en prêterais un de bon coeur !"

Usopp réfléchit. Il avait le choix de la cible. Mais il ne devait pas se rater. Pouvait-il tenter le diable ? Non, il allait en prendre une dont il était sûr. Mais laquelle ? Il y avait quatre oiseaux.

Puis il eut un déclic.

Un des oiseaux peinait plus que les autres. Probablement blessé. Et il volait moins vite.

La cible idéale.

Même s'il était plus loin, Usopp préféra le viser.

Il tendit Kabuta, visa, inspira et tira.

Et ce fut le but !

Enfin, le jackpot.

Bref, que la cible repose en paix.

Les spectateurs restèrent tétanisés un moment, jusqu'à ce que le commentateur se reprenne.

"ET C'EST UN CARTON ! Félicitation à notre jeune concurrent ! Qui a réussi, avec un lance-pierre, rappelons-le, à abattre un des oiseaux !"

Les pirates, sortant de leur torpeur, firent une ovation au bronzé.

"Ah, ce n'était pas un menteur."

Usopp, soudain au milieu de l'attention, rougit comme une pivoine et essaya de se faire tout petit.

Faire le malin devant ses compagnons était une chose, mais le faire devant l'équipage le plus fort du monde en était une autre.

Du moins, pour deux minutes. Son côté arrogant prit rapidement le dessus.

"Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous avez devant vous le plus grand aventurier de tous les temps ! Le grand Usopp-sama !"

"Usopp-sama !" Acclama l'assemblé, pour la plus grande stupéfaction du tireur. Il allait l'avoir son armée de plus de huit mille hommes !

"C'est bizarre." Soupira Izou en fronçant ses sourcils. "Sa tête me dit quelque chose… Mais où ai-je bien pu la voir ?"

"Dans le journal ?" Proposa Vista.

"Non. Autre part."

"Dans l'équipage de Shanks Le Roux ?"

"Oui ! Yasopp ! C'est la copie conforme de Yasopp !" S'écria sans le vouloir le travesti, réduisant ses frères et soeurs au silence.

"Yasopp ?" Répéta Barbe Blanche, en remplissant sa coupe. "L'un des chiens du morveux. S'ils s'avisaient à mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur le pont, je les enverrais tous à l'eau !" Le géant porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et en bu avidement le contenu, pendant que ses enfants élevaient leur soutien.

Usopp, grand guerrier des mers, fit des petits pas en arrière, tout doucement.

_Doucement_.

Partir _discrètement_ de cette réunion d'ennemis de son père.

_Doucement_.

"Ah, il s'enfuit." Remarqua Vista avec un sourire.

"Il s'échappe." Rajouta Izou.

"Il nous fausse compagnie." Ajouta Curiel.

"Il prend la clef des champs." Approuva Speed Jiru.

"Il prend la poudre d'escampette." Adhéra Blenheim, un dictionnaire ouvert à la main.

"MAIS POURSUIVEZ-LE !" Hurla Haruta en revenant de la cuisine. S'ils perdaient le Mugiwara, elle allait se prendre un savon.

Une course poursuite crétine, made in Scooby doo, prit alors place.

Usopp se cacha dans un tonneau, laissant tous les commandants dépasser sa position, avant d'entrouvrir sa cachette et de prendre ses jambes à son cou dans l'autre direction. Les commandants réapparurent dans le coin opposé de l'écran pour le poursuivre à nouveau. Ils disparurent de l'écran pour réapparaître en arrière-plan, courant dans tout les sens par groupe de deux, sauf Usopp. Finalement, il disparurent tous pour réapparaître en premier plan, devant leur proie. Comme un seul homme, ils freinèrent tous dans leur course, laissant de la fumée apparaître au niveau de leurs pieds, pour se retourner et reprendre l'ordre normal des choses : Usopp poursuivit. Ils disparurent d'un côté pour réapparaître du même, Usopp toujours devant, quand une fenêtre s'ouvrit.

"C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CE BAZAR ?!" Hurla, hors de lui le Phénix. "Y EN A QUI ESSAYE DE BOSSER !"

La fenêtre se referma, laissant les joueurs statufiés.

Izou mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour signifier qu'ils allaient continuer en silence. Les deux partis s'abaissèrent, marchant au ralenti, sur la pointe des pieds, quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit à nouveau.

"J'AI DIT STOP !"

Suspension du temps. Plus personne ne bougeait.

Ils attendaient.

Quoi, ils ne le savaient même pas, mais ils attendaient.

Patiemment.

Très patiemment.

Un pirate passa à contre sens avec un tonneau sur l'épaule, et prit bien soin de les dévisager.

Mais personne ne bougea.

Le pirate lambda disparu à son tour, laissant une feuille voleter.

Curiel voulait éternuer, mais il se retint.

Marco avait été clair.

Silence.

Le groupe attendit encore un peu.

Ils avaient mal aux jambes.

Ils étaient fatigués.

Puis, pour la troisième fois, la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Marco s'accouda au rebord et examina ses compagnons et leur gibier.

"Vous allez rester là longtemps, yoi ?"

Le peloton prit ce commentaire comme le top départ et prit ses jambes à son cou, disparaissant de la vue de leur camarade.

"Ah, ces enfants !" Soupira le blond en les voyant partir.

Il se redressa, ferma sa fenêtre, avant de réaliser.

"MAIS IL Y AVAIT UN NOUVEAU MUGIWARA !"

* * *

Haruta, qui s'était permis d'échapper au footing improvisé de ses amis, regarda d'un oeil critique la bande essoufflée devant elle.

"Vous faites pitié les gars."

Les six coureurs étaient étalés par terre, transpirant à mort et soufflant comme des buffles. Parmi eux, Usopp, le plus épargné, se reposait dans un tonneau.

Ils avaient tracé dans tout le navire, pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, alors peut-être que son professeur lui pardonnerait.

"Du coup, on va peut-être éviter de présenter le long pif à Père, non ? Il a pas l'air d'en avoir très envie…"

Usopp fut piqué à cette remarque.

"NON !"

Les commandants se redressèrent, surpris par le tireur.

"Non ?" Répéta Haruta.

"Non ! Cet homme a sauvé mon Capitaine. Il l'a protégé, soutenu et aidé. Je lui dois la vie de mon capitaine, et de mon ami. Il a fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. Il a rempli mes devoirs à ma place ! Il a été là, quand je n'ai pas pu y être ! Et pour tout cela, je dois le remercier. Et vous aussi, même si ça me coûte la vie ! De toute façon, je ne me laisserai pas tuer comme ça ! Comment pourrais-je soutenir le futur Roi des pirates si je mourais aussi facilement ?! Je deviendrai le meilleur guerrier de tous les temps ! Le meilleur sniper dont tous les équipages rêveront ! Et tout ça, pour Luffy. Mais je vous dois sa vie. Alors…" Usopp se prosterna devant les commandants, "merci d'avoir aidé mon capitaine."

Les commandants restèrent stupéfaits devant son discours, n'osant prononcer mot.

"Eh bien, voilà de nobles motivations !" Ria Barbe Blanche en apparaissant derrière sa fille.

"Père !"

"Tu mérites bien la confiance du petit chapeau de paille. Et n'aie crainte, fils de Yasopp, les enfants n'ont aucun compte à rendre sur le comportement de leurs pères. Après tout, nous sommes tous les fils de la mer !"

Continuant de rire, le géant repartit, sûrement vers sa réserve d'alcool.

Usopp put ainsi relâcher la pression et s'étaler au sol pour respirer.

Courir était moins fatigant.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans le ciel._

"Comment ?! Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?! Mes pauvres oiseaux ! Et pauvre Hertoes ! Lui qui était déjà blessé !"

"… "

"Oui, on va faire attention, pas vrai, mon ami ?!"

"…"

* * *

"Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es un charpentier ?" Demanda Curiel, en voyant Usopp bricoler à ses côtés, dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

"Pas tout à fait… Disons que comme je n'étais pas très utile au combat, j'ai essayé d'utiliser ma tête pour être utile. Et comme, au départ, personne d'autre n'en était capable, je m'occupais aussi de l'entretien du navire."

"Tu étais un peu l'homme à tout faire."

"En quelque sorte !"

"Alors," surgit un pirate, en pleurs, "tu peux réparer les folies de ton ami ?!"

Le pirate lui tendit un dauphin.

"C'est mon pistolet." Trouva-t-il utile de préciser.

Une goutte apparue derrière la tête d'Usopp.

"Il n'a pas perdu la main… On reconnait sa marque de fabrique."

Mauvais vocabulaire.

Le pirate se transforma en fontaine. Vite rejoint par des frères et soeurs avec le même espoir.

Revoir leurs bonnes vieilles armes.

* * *

"Hey, toi !" Aborda un pirate, suivi par des amis. "Tu es bien le tireur des Mugiwara ?"

Fier, Usopp hocha la tête.

"C'est bien moi ! Usopp-sama !"

"Mais alors," coupa un autre pirate, "cet homme," il montra l'affiche de Sogeking, "ne viendra pas ?"

Usopp perdit son sourire. Non, il ne voulait pas que Sogeking se montre.

"C'est un ami à moi, il est venu me remplacer à Enies Lobby, mais il ne fait pas partie de l'équipage."

"Oh." S'attrista le groupe.

"Le Chapeau de paille nous avait parlé de sa chanson… On voulait l'entendre !"

Hein ? Sa chanson ? Usopp réfléchit un instant.

Première question : s'en souvenait-il ?

Oui.

Deuxième question, cela ferait-il dû mal de se présenter en tant que Sogeking pour chanter ? Il n'était pas Brook, mais il ne perdrait pas une occasion d'avoir du public !

"Si vous voulez, comme c'est un bon ami à moi, je peux vous faire sa chanson ! Je la connais sur le bout des doigts !"

"Non, ce ne sera pas pareil !"

Les mêmes enfantillages que Luffy et Chopper.

Allez, pour ces gros enfants, il pouvait se le permettre.

"Bon, attendez ici, je vais l'appeler."

"C'est vrai ?!" S'étonnèrent les pirates, scintillant de milles feux.

"Ça ne va pas le déranger ?!"

"Pensez-vous ! C'est un très bon ami ! Attendez ici, je vais le chercher !"

Usopp partit en courant dans un recoin sombre, se changea, et revint d'un pas calme, avec son masque de Sogeking.

"Alors, vous m'avez appelé ? Mon nom est… SOGEKINGU !"

Les hommes le virent brusquement sur une montagne, avec plusieurs points de vue plongeant sur sa noble personne. Une musique, en accord avec les jeux d'image, démarra.

"Sogeki no shima de…"

Thatch, une poupée gonflable humaine de prostituée sur l'épaule, passa devant le groupe.

Il reconnut le Mugiwara du repas, avec un masque de Venise, courant sur un sol aride avec des explosions de fumées multicolores et chantant des inepties, soutenu par quelques-uns de ses frères.

"Tous des tarés dans cet équipage."

* * *

Usopp retapait une biche qui servait de jumelles pour un sous-matin, quand son professeur vint le trouver dans son garage.

"Héraclès-sensei !"

"Oui, je suis Héraclès'n !"

"Vous voulez quelque chose, sensei ?"

"Oui, Usopp'n, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer."

En entendant cette phrase, Usopp lâcha son marteau, qui atterrit sur son orteil.

"AÏ !"

Une larme au coin de l'oeil, le tireur attrapa son pied et sautilla sur place. Il prit le temps de se calmer, reposa son pied à terre et se retourna vers son professeur.

"Mais… pourquoi maintenant ? Vous pouvez rester encore un peu ! Mes camarades ne sont pas encore arrivés, je ne vais pas partir à l'aventure tout de suite !"

Héraclès agita sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Non'n. Tes amis vont arriver et, en restant, je vais gâcher vos retrouvailles. Et puis, la saison des moissons arrive, il va falloir que je rentre."

Usopp eut une autre larme à l'oeil, voyant que son professeur se sacrifiait pour lui. Et puis, plus la séparation était retardée, plus elle serait difficile à vivre.

"Oui, Héraclès-sensei, vous allez me manquer !"

"Toi aussi Usopp'n !"

Les deux compagnons s'étreignirent, rejoints rapidement par les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui s'invitaient pour les adieux.

Usopp retenait difficilement quelques larmes. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Héraclès était tout son univers, mais le moment des séparations était arrivé.

Mais, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive quand il était sur un navire rempli de pirates haut niveau ?! _POURQUOI_ _?!_

Usopp, et une grande bande de forbans indésirée, raccompagnèrent l'habitant de l'archipel des Boyn jusqu'à la feuille qui leur avait servi de navire.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Mais Héraclès prit les rênes de la troupe et la mena sur le pont supérieur, où se trouvait déjà un rassemblement de commandants.

Kingdew, Atmos, Joz, Blamenco, Fossa et Rakuyou qui jouaient aux cartes (sauf Blamenco, trop occupé à tricher) virent avec effroi l'invasion soudaine de leur pont.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Rakuyou, en cachant ses cartes.

Un des ses frères, en pleurs (même quelle bande de chouinard cet équipage, dixit Atmos), lui raconta.

"L'espèce d'insecte géant s'en va !"

"Depuis le pont supérieur ?" S'étonna Kingdew alors que Blamenco regardait par-dessus son épaule son paquet.

Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler.

"Hein ? Je ne sais pas."

Héraclès siffla, surprenant tout le pont, même son élève, et une gigantesque mouche volante le prit en stop.

Une fois sur le dos du monstre, il secoua son bras pour saluer son fidèle ami et s'en alla, laissant le pont avec des mâchoires pendantes et des yeux exorbités.

Usopp, le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits d'énerva.

"MAIS POURQUOI ON EST VENU EN RAMANT ?!"

* * *

**Finish ! Ça vous a plût ? Oui, non, peut-être, vous avez pas eu le courage de lire ? Pas grave ! À vous le micro ! Racontez moi, mes petits enfants, votre histoire ! Vos espoirs ! Vos émotion ! Et j'arrêterai de boire...**

**Laissez un message à un pauvre auteur en manque ! S'il vous plaît !**


	9. Trop de vent

***L'auteur, un fusil à la main, un cigare à la bouche et les yeux rouge sang s'excite en regardant les alentours* OÙ ?! OÙ ?! JE N'EN VOIS PLUS ! OÙ ELLES SONT ! OÙ ELLES SONT PASSÉS, CES MAUDITES FAUTES ?! AH ! Une à cinq heure ! *L'auteur tire, mais rate sa cible. Ce qui n'est pas grave, car la correction automatique est là pour rectifier le tire* Je l'ai eu ! Et une de plus ! Pfu ! Je crois que c'est bon. Le texte est sécurisé Messieurs Dames ! Vous pouvez y aller, et ne craignez rien ! Je suis là pour vous escorter !**

**Voilà... La première à droite, et la deuxième à gauche... Et vous y êtes ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco, épuisé par sa paperasse, profita de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour sortir prendre l'air. Rien que le souvenir de sa chambre, pleine à ras bord de travail à faire, lui donnait la nausée. Il leva la tête pour respirer un bon coup d'air pur et calme, quand il aperçut un oiseau.

En soi, la présence de l'oiseau n'avait rien d'anormal, mais il n'y avait aucune terre à l'horizon, d'après les connaissances du phénix. Ou avait-il commis une erreur de jugement ?

Non. Namur, qui avait étudié les courants marins, était du même avis que lui.

Probablement une autre bizarrerie de Grand Line !

Tiens, en parlant de bizarreries, Marco se souvint qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, complètement abandonné le problème Mugiwara à ses frères et soeurs.

Ce qui était une attitude un peu puérile.

Allez, se dit-il, il ferait des efforts le lendemain matin. Après tout, il avait entendu dire que le dernier arrivé en date était plutôt calme (comparé à ses camarades, entendons-nous bien), alors le blond avait décidé de reprendre en main son devoir.

Il était le premier commandant après tout !

Et il pourrait trouver une excuse pour fuir son bureau...

* * *

Chopper regarda le papier qu'il avait en main. Nul doute, ce dernier pointait vers le navire pirate. Or, c'était ce même navire qui avait tiré sans vergogne sur un de ses amis les oiseaux.

Il en avait astucieusement compris que ce navire était dangereux. Mais que faire ? Il était incapable de retourner à l'archipel Shabondy sans guide ! Et son ami ne savait pas où se trouvait l'île.

"..."

"Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, tu as besoin d'une pause. Retournons au village que nous avons traversé hier, nous réfléchirons ensuite."

L'oiseau géant acquiesça et fit demi-tour, quand une rafle de vent les percuta, expulsant Chopper qui s'envola jusqu'au navire indéterminé.

Son ami fut emporté dans une tornade, les séparant tous deux.

* * *

Marco ferma les yeux devant une brise bienvenue.

Ou plutôt, une lourde bourrasque qui aurait même décoiffé Thatch. Ce qui était un exploit, vu les kilos de gel qu'il se mettait chaque matin.

Marco sourit à cette pensée, imaginant son ami complètement perdu et aveugle sous ses cheveux. Ce serait un moment à immortaliser.

Et s'il avait ouvert les yeux, plutôt que de se moquer de son camarade, il aurait vu le petit renne qui fonçait droit vers sa tête.

Mais heureusement, son haki était là.

Marco, éjecté de sa rêverie au dernier moment (son haki avait envoyé une lettre recommandée, mais le Phénix ne l'avait pas ouverte, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !) plaça une de ses mains devant sa tête, pour attraper la boule de poil. Qui hurlait. Et qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

Le blond fut obligé de la jeter sur le pont, sous peine de la brûler par inadvertance.

C'est alors que la grosse balle se releva pour faire face au premier commandant.

Une seule chose traversa le cerveau de l'oiseau divin.

_Holy shit._ (Notez que, par égard pour notre jeune public, il a pris le soin de jurer en anglais. Et puis, parce que ça faisait plus classe...)

_Un Mugiwara_.

_Pire, l'animal domestique !_ Ils avaient une tête de refuge pour animaux ?!

Le Phénix se calma et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du... de l'animal indéterminé.

"Calme." Il avança sa main, comme le lui avait appris l'adoption de Stefan, pour que la créature puisse la sentir et, espérait-il, ne ressente aucune agressivité de sa part. "Je ne te ferais aucun mal."

Mais il échoua lamentablement.

Chopper fit un pas en arrière. Cet étranger agissait comme les kidnappeurs contre lesquels Usopp l'avait mis en garde.

En plus, il ressemblait à un ananas.

Ce qui était _extrêmement_ louche.

Raison de plus pour s'en méfier.

Il fit un tour à 180 degrés et s'enfuit en courant.

"Attends !"

Marco, navré d'avoir failli, le prit en chasse.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde cet animal sur le navire ! Après tout, il n'était pas sûr que la boule de poil soit à jour dans ses vaccins. Peut-être se promenait-il avec une maladie bénigne pour lui, mais meurtrière pour l'homme ! Il devait absolument l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Sans parler de la longue absence de ses maîtres, peut-être était-il redevenu sauvage ?!

Pendant leur course, les deux pirates renversèrent plusieurs veilleurs. Parmi lesquels : Thatch, Haruta et Vista. Ces derniers n'étant _absolument pas_ occupés à remplir la chambre de leur _si adoré_ grand frère de paperasse pendant son absence. Non, pensez-vous !

Et comme ce trio avait un faible pour les divertissements, que Marco semblait quel que peut accaparé par une boule non identifiée, et que la nuit s'annonçait longue, ils décidèrent de se joindre à la course-poursuite. Sans oublier de réveiller Curiel, qui n'avait strictement servi à rien dans le précédent chapitre.

Finalement, et avec peine, toute la bande coinça le renne au bout d'un pont.

Devant, les pirates. Derrière, la mer.

Chopper était acculé.

"N'aie pas peur, mon petit." Chuchota Vista en s'avançant lentement.

Il était encore plus louche que l'ananas !

"Hé ! Mais ce ne serait pas..." Reconnu Haruta en fronçant les sourcils.

"Si !" Renforça Thatch.

"Alors vous le pensez aussi." Se réconforta Marco.

"UN TANUKI !" Hurlèrent en coeur les pirates.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers la mer, avec désespoir. "Évidemment."

"Je ne suis pas un tanuki !" Cria la bête, pour la plus grande surprise de Marco, Vista et Curiel. "Je suis un renne !"

"Un renne..." Répéta Thatch, abasourdi.

"...avec un nez bleu." Rajouta Haruta.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité..." Ils échangèrent un regard. "RUDOLF !"

"MAIS NON !" Hurla Vista, seule lueur d'intelligence du groupe. "Rudolf a un nez rouge, pas bleu."

"Ah oui."

"C'est vrai."

"J'avais oublié."

"On n'était pas loin."

"Ayez au moins la décence de paraître surpris." Gronda le plus haut gradé. "Vous êtes devant un renne qui _parle_ et qui _tient debout_."

La mousquetaire et le cuisinier se tournèrent vers le propriétaire du Hito Hito no Mi.

"Effectivement."

Ils restèrent face au zoan une bonne minute, avant de se lever sur leurs pieds et de laisser leurs yeux sortir de leurs orbites.

"UN RENNE QUI PARLE !"

"On est sur Grand Line." Rappela Vista, telle l'explication suprême.

"Il a raison." Admit Haruta en reprenant ses yeux et en croisant les bras. "Sur Grand Line, rien n'est étonnant !"

"Oui." Reprit Thatch en récupérant sa composture. "Même le fait que le Père Noël n'ait jamais répondu à mes lettres est une banalité."

"Et aux miennes non plus." Informa la fille du groupe.

Les deux grands enfants se tournèrent alors vers le renne.

"TU AS DES EXPLICATIONS ?!"

"Voyons, c'est évident !" Coupa Vista, protégeant le pauvre animal. "Toi." Il pointa le cuisinier. "C'est parce que tu n'as pas été sage. Et toi." Il pointa sa soeur. "C'est parce que tu lui as envoyé des menaces. Et toi." Il pointa Curiel qui n'avait rien demandé. "C'est parce que tu te trompes toujours d'adresse ! Le Père Noël habite au pôle Nord ! _Au pôle Nord !_ Quant à toi." Il pointa Marco. "C'est tout simplement parce que tu ne lui a jamais envoyé de lettre ! Comment veux-tu qu'il devine ce que tu voulais ?!"

"Alors le Père Noël existe ?!" S'excita Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux, et sa peur complètement oubliée.

"Bien sûr, jeune padawan." Le rassura Vista, en posant une main sur sa tête. "Et toi aussi, un jour, tu conduiras son traîneau à travers le monde." Il prit une pose classe, digne d'une fin de film, le regard dirigé vers l'infini du ciel.

"Il ne manque plus que la musique." Critiqua sa soeur.

"Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas encore au service du Père Noël ?" S'étonna Thatch, déçu. "Et nos revendications alors ?! Marco ! Envoie une délégation au pôle Nord ! Je veux porter plainte ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !"

Le Phénix, fatigué par les inepties de ses frères et soeurs, régla le problème à la manière Portgas D Ace.

En tabassant tout le monde.

Sauf Chopper, pauvre innocent dans ce monde de brute.

"Ça suffit !"

"Mais Marco..." Se plaignit Thatch en tenant sa bosse. "...pour une fois qu'un renne qui parle nous rend visite..."

"Un renne ?" Releva Haruta. "Mais j'en ai déjà vu ! Et ça ne ressemble pas à..." Elle jeta un regard douteux sur le médecin. "...ça. "

"C'est vrai !" Soutint Thatch. "Tu es sûr d'être un renne ?!"

Curiel frappa du poing dans son autre main.

"Ce serait comme l'histoire du vilain petit canard qui était en fait un cygne !"

"Tout à fait !" Approuva sa soeur. "Je savais que tu allais être utile !"

"Hein ?" Lâcha, éberlué Chopper, qui ignorait l'histoire du petit canard.

Mais, heureusement, Curiel était là.

Il s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui expliqua les yeux dans les yeux.

"En réalité... tu es un cygne."

Marco faillit rater une marche en l'entendant. Il voulait aller chercher de la nourriture pour cet animal qui devait mourir de faim, mais, en entendant la remarque de son frère, il changea d'avis.

Il n'allait pas laisser ces tarés, dont pas un ne rattrapait les autres, seul avec le Mugiwara.

Qui savait quelles catastrophes ils seraient capables de réaliser.

"Je suis un cygne ?!" S'étonna le jeune médecin.

Et il y avait de quoi.

"Ouha ! Cela faisait dix-sept ans que je croyais être un renne ! Alors je serais un cygne ?! Incroyable !"

D'accord, pensa le Phénix. Le petit était aussi bête que le précédent Chapeau de paille, qui se prenait pour Pinocchio. Ils avaient tous un grain dans cet équipage !

"Mais alors," s'inquiéta Chopper, "pourquoi je peux me transformer en renne ?"

Son auditoire le regarda, sceptique.

"Regardez !"

Il s'accroupit et articula "Walk Point", avant de se transformer en renne.

Haruta et Thatch joignirent leurs mains, tournés vers le médecin.

"UN RENNE !"

"Mais c'est ce qu'on vous dit depuis tout à l'heure !" Siffla Marco avant de les cogner tous deux.

"Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité..." Posa Vista, les bras croisés.

Encore une idiotie, désespéra le blond.

"UN FRUIT DU DÉMON !"

Marco glissa à nouveau. Il n'était peut-être pas si mal entouré.

"Oui !" Sourit Chopper en reprenant sa forme habituelle.

"Le fruit de la transformation !" Continua la lame fleurie, toujours sûre d'elle.

Marco allait avoir besoin de café.

"Non !" S'impliqua Curiel. "Le fruit des animaux ! Avec, tu peux te transformer en l'animal que tu veux !"

Beaucoup de café.

"Mais regardez en face de vous !" Cria leur soeur. "C'est le fruit de la fourrure ! De la fourrure !"

Un bon tonneau de café.

"Moi, je trouvais l'hypothèse de Vista très bien." Fit remarquer Thatch.

"Essaye au moins de réfléchir !" Hurla sa voisine.

"Non." Coupa Chopper, sauvant les nerfs du premier commandant. "C'est le Hito Hito no Mi, le fruit de l'humain."

"Le Hito Hito no mi ?" Répéta, incrédule, Haruta.

"Le fruit de l'humain ?" Continua Thatch.

"Le fruit de l'humain." Certifia sa soeur en se tournant vers lui.

Elle le regarda.

Il la regarda.

Elle le regarda.

Il la regarda.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Le fruit de l'humain !" Laissa échapper entre ses larmes la commandante.

"Je vois d'ici le scénario ! Le grand pirate... humain !" Ria le cuisinier.

Et le couple repartit dans une crise de fou rire.

"Ils ont raison." Établis Vista, l'un des seuls à comprendre le duo. "Marco le Phénix est bien plus classe que Marco l'humain !"

"Et imaginez le pauvre idiot qui aurait mangé le fruit !" Rajouta la sabreuse. "Non seulement il aurait mangé un fruit dégueulasse, mais en plus, il deviendrait faible au contact du kairoseki, n'aurait plus le droit de nager, ni de manger d'autre fruit du démon ! Tout ça, pour rester humain ! La bonne poire !"

"C'est pour ça que je refuse de manger un fruit du démon !" S'amusa le pirate au pompadour.

"En voilà un qui aurait raté sa carrière avant même de la commencer !" Ajouta Vista, en s'intégrant au groupe du fou rire.

Marco soupira et s'approcha du renne. Il posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant, comme le faisait souvent Zoro.

"Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils devraient tous être couchés."

"Hé ! On n'est pas des gosses !" Se défendit Thatch.

"Je n'avais pas remarqué." Avoua son frère aîné.

Le pompadour lui tira la langue, dans une grimace bien enfantine, qui donnait raison à la coupe d'ananas. Pendant ce temps-là, Curiel, habitué à agir alors que les autres monopolisaient l'attention, se dirigea vers le jeune médecin chapeauté.

"Comment sais-tu le nom de ton fruit ? C'était écrit dessus ?"

Chopper, perdu, inclina sa tête avec désarrois.

"Hein ?"

"Parce que, si c'est toi qui l'as nommé, tu aurais pu trouver un nom plus classe ! L'homo homo no mi par exemple !"

"Non !" Coupa Haruta. "C'est nul aussi ! Plutôt le 'puissant pouvoir de la destruction de l'humanité' !"

"Mais ça ne veut rien dire !" Remarqua Curiel. "En plus, tous les fruits se terminent par 'no mi' ! C'est obligatoire !"

"Et qui a décidé de cette règle débile ?! C'est _mon_ fruit ! _Je_ décide !"

"C'est pas _ton_ fruit, c'est celui du mini-yéti !"

"JE SUIS UN RENNE !" Hurla Chopper pour se faire entendre par-dessus la dispute. Il n'allait pas se faire insulter sans rien dire !

"Mais c'était un compliment !" Mentit Curiel pour le calmer.

"Ah bon ? Vraiment ?" L'apprenti médecin serra ses pattes et leva ses bras en l'air en les faisant onduler. "Ça ne me flatte pas du tout ! Idiot !" Le ton mensonger de sa voix était aggravé par son rougissement et les étoiles dans ses yeux.

"Il ment aussi mal que son maître !" Constata Haruta.

"SILENCE, Yoi !" Cria Marco afin de calmer tout le monde.

Une fois l'attention de tous sur sa personne, il leva une main pour signaler à tous de maintenir le calme.

"Il est tard." Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut sa sœur qui avait une objection. Pas la peine de lire dans son esprit pour la comprendre. " —JE SAIS HARUTA ! _Tu n'es pas fatiguée_. Mais mets-toi à la place de notre invité. Il a sûrement fait un très long voyage et-"

Le phénix s'arrêta soudainement, fixant la créature. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'une information importante venait de lui passer sous le nez. Une information TRÈS importante.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?!"

Il n'était pas fou. Il s'était pris le médecin dans la figure. Mais comment cela pouvait-il seulement _être possible_ ?!"

"Un de mes amis m'a déposé." Lâcha l'animal, comme s'il s'agissait du temps qu'il faisait.

Normal.

"Et… Peut-on savoir **où** il est ?"

Chopper secoua le mieux possible ses épaules. "Il s'est fait emporter par une bourrasque de vent." Le médecin regarda le ciel, comme si son ami allait apparaître, avant de s'apercevoir du problème. "_IL S'EST FAIT EMPORTER PAR UNE BOURRASQUE DE VENT !_ MAIS IL FAUT ALLER LE SECOURIR ! VITE ! VITE !" Le renne se mit à courir en cercle, affolé, en criant. "UN MÉDECIN ! UN MÉDECIN !"

Soudainement, il s'arrêta dans sa course, soulevant de la poussière au niveau de ses pattes arrière.

"MAIS JE SUIS MÉDECIN !" Se souvint-il.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche le regardèrent incrédule à cette déclaration.

"TU ES MÉDECIN ?!"

"Un animal pour médecin !" Résuma Thatch. "Quand on disait que le petit frère d'Ace n'était pas bien dans sa tête !"

"Mais… mais…" Beuga Haruta, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. "C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Avec ses sabots, il ne peut pas tenir un scalpel ! En plus, _jamais_ je ne laisserai un animal sauvage me soigner ! Il sait lire au moins ?! Et qui dit qu'il ne va pas profiter de mon inconscience pour me manger ?!"

En arrière-plan, Chopper sortait sa trousse à pharmacie, et mit un stéthoscope sur ses oreilles. Il était paré à sauver la victime.

"Haruta." Calma Marco, fatigué par les conneries de ses frères et soeurs. "Les rennes sont herbivores, il ne risque pas de te manger."

"Mais il a mangé le fruit de l'humain !" Rappela Vista. "Et les humains peuvent être cannibales !"

Haruta et Thatch se collèrent de peur, en larme.

"IL VA NOUS MANGER !"

À côté, le pauvre renne tournait la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche du blessé.

"LA VICTIME ! OÙ EST LA VICTIME ?!" S'épouvanta le médecin, incapable de la trouver.

Vista glissa devant l'objectif et pointa le sens du vent. "Par là."

Chopper, brave petit, un peu suicidaire, plongea à la mer pour sauver le naufragé.

Bien qu'il n'y ait _aucun_ naufragé.

Haruta et Thatch, toujours enlacés, se penchèrent par-dessus bord.

"Il vient de sauter ?" Demanda la commandante, surprise.

"Il vient de sauter." Confirma le cuisinier.

"Il vient de sauter." Répéta, hébétée, sa soeur.

"Et c'est un utilisateur de fruit du démon." Se permit de rajouter Vista en glissant en arrière-plan.

Il adorait cet effet. L'effet 'glissade'.

La classe.

Le groupe resta un instant plongé dans le silence.

"Il est encore plus bête qu'Ace." Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Haruta.

"Notre pyromane sera content de l'apprendre." Rajouta Thatch.

Marco, qui devait être le seul à se rendre compte de la gravité de la chose, s'énerva.

"MAIS ALLEZ LE SAUVER ! IL VA SE NOYER !"

"L'eau est froide." Lui fit remarquer sa soeur. "Et je sens comme un commencement de rhum…"

"Je ne sais pas bien nager." Mentit Thatch.

Vista, qui ne trouvait pas d'excuse valable (quoique celles de son frère et de sa soeur laissaient à désirer), utilisa sa super technique de la glissade, et poussa Curiel dans l'eau.

"C'est Curiel qui s'y colle !" Ria-t-il.

Pauvre Curiel ne comprit pas bien se qui se passait et atterrit tête première dans la mer.

Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de ne pas trop questionner la situation, comme l'aurait fait Haruta, qui se serait préalablement assuré d'avoir bien insulté son persécuteur avant d'aller sauver le renne.

Laissant évidement au renne le temps de se noyer.

Non, Curiel alla directement à sa recherche et le ramena à la surface sans trop de problèmes. Il était tellement léger !

"Trente-deux secondes !" Compta Vista. "Tu es proche du record ! Mais une fois, Namur a sauvé Ace en douze secondes et trois dixièmes ! Tu as encore du travail à faire !"

Curiel grogna et remonta à bord, grâce à la corde lancée par Marco.

Ça aurait tué ses trois autres frères et soeurs de s'en occuper !

Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être le plus bas gradé de la bande. Alors qu'il était juste le plus responsable.

"Bon, yoi. Fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous retournez dans vos chambres." Décida le Phénix. "On verra le reste _demain matin_."

Curiel essora ses vêtements, alors que Chopper entrouvrit ses yeux, montrant qu'il était en vie.

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dit." Remarqua Haruta.

"Et _j'apprécierais_ d'être obéi."

Haruta et Thatch soupirèrent en concert.

"C'est bien parce que c'est toi." Le prévint le cuisinier.

"Et le renne ? On le couche avec Stefan ? Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans les dortoirs." Rappela Curiel, quasiment sec.

"Je le prends avec moi." Dévia Marco. "On verra le problème du dortoir demain. Tout le monde au lit ! Exécution !"

Sa famille grogna, mais obéit.

* * *

Usopp ronflait à en réveiller les morts (principalement Brook) quand une bande de pirates angoissés le réveillèrent.

"DEBOUT ! GROUILLE !"

"ALLEZ PINOC' ! DEBOUT !"

"SAUVE-NOUS !"

Usopp se releva d'un coup, en alerte, prêt à se battre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Une invasion ?! La Marine ?! PIRE ! _PLUS DE VIANDE DANS LE FRIGO ?!_"

"Ah. Lui aussi a été traumatisé par son capitaine." Lâcha un pirate avec une grosse goutte d'eau sur sa tête.

"Non ! Plus important !" S'approcha un des hommes. "On a perdu le sabreur !"

À l'entendre, c'était la fin du monde.

Fallait dire qu'une fois perdu, pour le retrouver, c'était l'Enfer ! Quand on cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin, au moins, on sait que l'aiguille **_est _**_dans_ la botte de foin ! Mais avec le vert, impossible de connaître sa position ! Il pouvait très bien être à Marijoie ! Ou au sixième niveau d'Impel Down !

"Zoro ?" S'étonna le tireur d'élite en bâillant. "Pas besoin de se presser, il finira bien par refaire surface !"

"Non !"

Les gars semblaient vraiment perturbés.

"Si le commandant Marco apprend qu'on l'a _encore _perdu, on va se retrouver de corvée 'soutenir les infirmières pour la santé de Père' tout le mois !"

"C'est la pire corvée qui soit !" Rajouta un autre homme, tremblant.

"Alors… Sniper…" Continua un tiers pirate. "S'il te plaît…"

"D'accord, d'accord." Accepta Usopp en levant ses mains pour calmer le groupe qui se rapprochait de lui. "Je m'en occupe !"

Les pirates s'écroulèrent et, les larmes aux yeux, s'écrièrent.

"Merci Usopp-sama !"

Le menteur agita ses mains pour leur signifier de se calmer, et ses adorateurs lui obéirent. Ils se turent.

Usopp, concentré, se retourna, sortit un stylo et se fit un trait sur son oeil gauche. Il se fit ensuite un gigantesque trait sur son estomac, sortit trois boucles d'oreille qu'il accrocha sur son oreille gauche et saisit trois bâtons, qu'il suspendit sur sa hanche droite. Puis il se retourna.

"Oh oh oh ! Je suis Roronoa Zoro, et je deviendrais le meilleur bretteur du monde !"

Ses spectateurs restèrent mortifiés.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un reprenne connaissant.

"LE VOICI ! ATTRAPEZ-LE !"

"Hein ?"

Usopp n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il était assiégé par les ennemis arrivant de toute part. Le temps de cligner ses paupières, et il était ligoté et menotté à un poteau.

"Ouf !" Respira un pirate en s'essuyant le front. "On l'a retrouvé !"

"Et dans les temps !" Rajouta son voisin.

"Mais… Mais…" Bredouilla Usopp. "JE NE SUIS PAS ZORO !"

"Bouchez-vous les oreilles !" Ordonna un de leurs frères. "Il essaye de nous avoir par la réflexion !"

"MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS ZORO !"

"Je ne l'en aurais jamais cru capable !" Avoua un gardien en distribuant du persil.

"Il n'est peut-être pas si bête !" Rajouta un autre, étonné par l'idée.

"Heureusement que nous sommes plus malins !" Sourit avec fierté son voisin.

"MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS ZORO !"

"Tu as trois sabres, trois boucles d'oreilles, et une cicatrice sur ton ventre. Donc tu ES Zoro !"

"En plus, tu t'en es vanté !"

"Mais non ! Je voulais me mettre dans sa tête pour le trouver ! Et mes sabres sont en bois ! Les cicatrices sont faites au stylo !"

"Ma foi, il dit vrai !" S'étonna un pirate proche en inspectant les morceaux de bois.

"Ne tombe pas dans son piège ! Tiens, du persil !"

Et le pirate le plus censé se boucha les oreilles…

* * *

Izou dansait presque sur le pont. Un escargotphone photographique à la main, il chantait doucement.

"Il faut que Père voit ça !" S'exclama-t-il au milieu de sa rêverie.

D'un pas léger de danseur, il accéléra sa marche en direction de la chambre paternelle. Avec un grand sourire moqueur.

* * *

Barbe Blanche lisait le journal, quand un de ses fils entra dans sa chambre.

"Père ! Père !" Appelait gaiment Izou en sautillant. "Regardez ce que je vous amène !"

Edward Newgate baissa son journal pour regarder ce que son fils avait. Rien que la joie qui émanait de lui suffisait à faire sourire son père.

"Que m'apportes-tu là, Izou ?"

Le seizième commandant sourit davantage en entendant son père, le coeur palpitant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

"J'ai voulu réveiller Marco ce matin, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant !"

Le travesti se retourna vers le mur, pour que le den den mushi puisse projeter la photo.

Elle montrait Marco, dormant, enlaçant une petite boule de poil, qui n'était autre que Chopper.

"Regardez !" S'extasia son fils. "Marco dort avec un doudou ! Il faut absolument que j'en informe tout le pont !"

Et, telle une tempête, il disparut dans le couloir, montrer sa découverte à tous.

Barbe Blanche laissa échapper un rire, imaginant d'ores et déjà la réaction de son bras droit et le bazar que cette information allait créer, avant de reprendre son journal.

* * *

Chopper se réveilla avec douceur, pour se retrouver dans les bras du type louche à la coupe d'ananas. Surpris, il tomba en arrière et se cogna contre le sol.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

Par chance, le bruit n'avait pas réveillé le blond, qui continuait à dormir. Chopper en profita pour sortir discrètement. Le plus discrètement possible quand vous marchez avec des sabots.

Ce qui ne réveilla toujours pas le Phénix.

Chopper ouvrit délicatement la porte, qui ne put s'empêcher de grincer, et se glissa à l'extérieur. Une fois hors de vue du premier commandant, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour sortir du couloir et, espérait-il, retrouver son ami. Qui savait combien de temps il avait dormit ? Peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard !

* * *

Caché dans un tonneau, Chopper observait les environs. Il n'avait jamais été un des courageux de l'équipage et, aujourd'hui, perdu sur un navire inconnu, il ne l'était pas plus que d'habitude. Mais plus de Luffy-Zoro-Sanji-Robin chez qui se cacher, ou de Franky pour lui offrir un SUPER sous-marin. Il devait se débrouiller seul.

Utilisant sa super technique du 'je-suis-caché-à-l'envers', il inspecta secrètement son environnement.

Et personne ne le vit.

Non, je rigole.

Tous les regards étaient braqués vers lui.

Mais Chopper, innocent, pensait que c'était le tonneau qui recevait tant d'attention.

Peut-être était-ce un tonneau spécial ?

"Je… Je rêve ou il y a un truc non identifié à côté du tonneau ?" Chuchota un marin.

"Non." Murmura son voisin. "Il y a bien un truc poilu et cornu qui nous regarde."

"Vous croyez que c'est un des trophées de chasse du commandant Atmos qui s'est échappé ?" Proposa un autre.

Bientôt, tous les spectateurs s'étaient réunis pour discuter à voix basse.

"Non, on s'en souviendrait ! Une chose comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas !"

"C'est peut-être le fils du commandant Atmos ?"

"Nan. Comment veux-tu qu'il trouve une femme disposée à porter son enfant ?"

"Justement ! Cette créature n'est pas le fruit d'une humaine !"

"Tu penses que…"

"Il n'a pas tort, ça semble plausible !"

"Peut-être qu'avec une ourse…"

"Non, tu expliques comment les cornes ?"

"Définitivement celle de son père !"

"Et les sabots alors ?"

"Peut-être un gêne qui a sauté une génération."

"Ou alors, il a eu un enfant avec un autre animal."

"Pourquoi pas avec le Yéti ?"

"Tu l'as dit toi même, **_le_** Yéti."

"Et si c'était en réalité une femelle ?"

"Ou alors, c'est notre commandant qui aurait porté l'enfant !"

"Tu crois que c'est possible ?"

"Ace est bien resté vingt-deux mois dans le ventre de sa mère, alors pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce qu'**_elle_** était humaine ? Et une femme."

"Le commandant pourrait être _une_ _commandante_ !"

"Il nous l'aurait caché tout ce temps ?!"

"Ce serait la pire créature de cet univers !"

"Non, tu oublies Big Mama et notre alliée Elmy."

"Quoiqu'il en soit, on devrait ramener cet enfant à son père, il doit être mort d'inquiétude !"

La dizaine de pirates réunie hocha la tête en synchronie et attrapa Chopper par ses bras et ses cornes.

"Viens, on va retrouver papa !" Lui expliqua un de ses kidnappeurs.

* * *

Usopp pleurait, attaché au pilier.

_Pourquoi_ ?! Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée maudite de vouloir aider ses pauvres pirates ! **_Pourquoi ?!_**

Et comment prouver son identité ? Un haut placé (à ce qu'il avait compris) était passé. Un certain Blamenco. Usopp avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien à faire ! Le commandant était encore plus têtu que ses troupes ! Et, pire, il avait félicité ses hommes pour leur bon travail ! Il les avait félicités pour avoir capturé Roronoa Zoro ! Mais était-il tous aveugle dans ce navire ?! Il n'avait pas des cheveux verts, son oeil gauche était ouvert et, bon sang, ses épées étaient en bois ! En bois ! Comment on pouvait le confondre ?!

Remarque, cela le confortait un peu. Il n'y avait pas que dans son équipage que régnait la fameuse règle.

LA règle.

Plus tu es fort, plus tu es idiot. (Et suicidaire. Entrer dans Imper Down étant le plus haut niveau de suicide de l'équipage. Juste au-dessus de 'balancer un train à pleine vitesse et compter sur la chance pour réussir l'atterrissage' et de 'ne pas lever la main sur une femme MÊME si elle tente de me tuer'.)

Usopp soupira. Combien de temps allait-il rester ligoté ici ?

"Excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes ?"

Usopp releva la tête et tomba sur Zoro.

**_ZORO_**.

**_Le vrai ! En chair et en os !_**

"ZORO !" Hurla son coéquipier. "Délivre-moi ! Au secours !"

Un pirate apparut juste derrière Usopp et lui asséna une droite sur la tête.

"Et tu crois qu'on va tomber dans le panneau ? Tu nous prends pour des débutants ! On sait que c'est toi Zoro !"

**_QUOI ?!_** Même avec le vrai, ils le confondaient toujours ?!

"Ne fais pas attention." S'excusa un de ses gardiens. "Il pense qu'on va le libérer ! Le fou ! Avec tout le mal qu'on a eu à lui mettre le grappin dessus, on ne va plus le lâcher, ce Roronoa ! Pour les toilettes, c'est au fond à droite."

Zoro acquiesça et partit à gauche.

"Comme si on allait tomber dans un piège aussi basique !"

* * *

"Commandant Atmos !"

Le treizième commandant se retourna. Des dizaines de frères accouraient vers lui.

C'était donc ça la popularité ? Il avait bien fait d'essayer ce nouveau parfum qu'Izou lui avait proposé ! Mais qui aurait cru que cela fonctionnait si vite ?!

"Commandant !" Crièrent plusieurs coureurs.

Il allait absolument falloir qu'Atmos en achète d'autres flacons !

"Plus la peine de vous inquiéter ! On l'a retrouvé !"

Qui ?

"'On' ?" S'indigna un autre. "Tu n'étais même pas là ! Ils mentent ! Ils se sont rajoutés pendant le trajet !"

"Peu importe !" Son voisin roula des yeux. "Tant que nous sommes là !"

"Non ! J'y tiens !"

"Allons ! En rangs !"

"Oh, commandant Atmos, vous auriez dû nous le dire !" Continua un pirate en s'arrêtant à quelques pas.

Qu'il avait changé de parfum ? Il commençait à douter que son odeur soit bien derrière tout ça...

"C'est pas bien de faire des cachoteries !" Rigola un autre en se positionnant pile-poil derrière.

"Vous pensiez sincèrement nous le cacher encore longtemps ?!"

Mais quoi ?! Atmos était perdu. Il ne voyait pas où ses frères voulaient en venir. Et c'était sûrement pas à cause du parfum ! Ses hommes auraient juste rigolé autrement ! Quoique...

"Surtout une si bonne nouvelle ! On aurait dû faire tous la fête ensemble dès que vous l'avez appris !"

Apprit**_ QUOI ?!_** Atmos commençait à redouter le pire. Il ne lui faisait quand même pas toute une scène pour le nouveau parfum 'démoniaque, c'est ma nature' ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il était récent...

"C'est vrai ! On se serait tout de suite entre aidés pour tester cette nouveauté !"

Le parfum ?

Les pirates étaient maintenant parfaitement rangés, tels des marines, ce qui n'arrivait JAMAIS. Atmos craignait le pire. Surtout qu'aucun commandant n'était là, ce qui signifiait que ses hommes avaient eu cette idée SEULS. La raison n'en était que plus à craindre.

"Commandant !" S'écrièrent ses frères.

Le coeur d'Atmos avait accéléré, redoutant le pire.

"FÉLICITATION POUR VOTRE FILS !"

Ce fut la crise cardiaque.

* * *

**L'auteur réfléchit... Veuillez patienter, ses neurones sont un peu fatigué par l'oubli. Il faut un peu de temps pour que le train se remette en marche... Voilà ! **

**Alors, déjà, LA théorie n'est pas de moi *Pleure* Elle me vient d'une auteure de fic de Naruto. (Plus précisément d'une amie qui m'a parlé de LA théorie d'une auteure de fic de Naruto, mais vous vous en fichez, n'est-ce pas ?)**

**Sinon... LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS ! SI VOUS PLAÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎ ! Pour un pauvre auteur affamé ? Pitié ?**

**Merci d'être passé !**


	10. La chaussure

Speed Jiru, un plateau en main et une couverture sur l'épaule, s'agrippa à l'échelle du mat principal. Bandant ses muscles, il parvint au sommet en n'utilisant qu'un seul de ses bras. Posant délicatement le plateau sur le rebord du nid de poule, il se bascula à l'intérieur de la vigie. Sans aucune surprise, il découvrit sa petite soeur, Haruta, roulée en boule, tentant de se protéger du froid matinal.

Jiru, comme tous les matins où sa petite soeur était de corvée, soupira. Il était monté avec la ferme intention de la réveiller avant l'arrivée du premier commandant, mais sa petite soeur était trop mignonne. Abandonnant pour la unième fois sa résolution, il recouvrit la petite commandante d'une couverture, et sortit un oreiller de son tee-shirt.

Il était extrêmement résolu à la réveiller.

Déposant le plateau près de la figure d'Haruta (peut-être que la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner allait la réveiller ?), Jiru s'empara des jumelles.

À l'Est, rien en vue. Pareil au Sud. Et pas une mouette à l'Ouest. Au Nord, par contre... un gros bateau de la Marine. Ouch. Haruta ne devait pas être la seule à roupiller pendant le service.

Mais que faire ? Il allait devoir la réveiller afin qu'elle en informe l'équipage ou Marco saurait qu'elle avait encore délaissé ses devoirs.

Speed se gratta la tête. Peut-être que s'il se chargeait tout seul de ce navire, discrètement, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, il pourrait passer l'incident sous silence...

Trop tard. Sur le pont, Roronoa Zoro fixait déjà le navire de la Marine. Speed Jiru allait devoir faire honneur à son nom avant que le rookie déclenche une autre catastrophe dont il avait le secret.

Avec classe, il attrapa la corde la plus proche et descendit sur le pont.

"Roronoa !" Appela-t-il.

Le vert se retourna légèrement, par politesse.

"Un petit entraînement, rien que nous deux, cela vous dit ?"

L'épeiste Mugiwara grogna un peu.

"J'étais sûr que l'on pouvait s'entendre !" Sourit le commandant. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Est. "Et vous, mister Usopp, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?"

Planqué dans un recoin, le tireur tremblait de tout ses membres. Il avait sentit le bretteur se lever et savait par habitude que rien de bon n'allait en sortir. Il l'avait alors suivit dans l'espoir de sauver les meubles. PAS POUR SERVIR DE CHAIR À CANON !

Speed Jiru lui fit un petit sourire. "Allons, dépêchons-nous avant que d'autres personnes ne se réveillent."

Mais si ! Se dit Usopp. Justement ! Attendons les renforts. Peut-être que s'il jouait correctement la comédie, une bande de truand assoiffée de sang s'occuperait du navire à sa place. _Zut, se serrait vraiment dommage !_

Mais le commandant de Barbe Blanche ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il entraîna les deux Mugiwaras sur le pont inférieur où il jeta une barque à l'eau.

"Si on se débrouille bien, on sera de retour avant le petit déjeuner !" Sourit Speed Jiru.

"Y a intérêt, je tiens à mon café bien chaud !" Ricana Vista en se jetant dans la barque. "Laisse-moi deviner," continua-t-il avec complicité, "Haruta. Dodo. Vigie."

"Encore !" Soupira Namur en sortant sa tête de l'eau. "Heureusement que j'ai besoin d'exercice, sinon je l'aurais bien laissée se faire remonter les brettelles par Marco ! Elle nous fait le coup à chaque fois."

Usopp, discrètement, tenta de remonter sur le pont principal, et prétexterai avoir loupé le départ. Malheureusement, la main d'un certain moustachu était aggripé à son col.

_Mince !_ Si Vista avait su qu'Usopp voulait revenir sur le pont principal et n'était pas occupé à tester la solidité de la corde, il l'aurait relâché, soyez-en sûr !

Namur, tel un cheval de trait, s'attacha à la barque avant de partir. Quatre personnes plus une barque à tirer ? Facile ! Il s'entraînait tous les jours ! Après tout, il avait très mal pris sa défaite dans une course contre une sirène, et il prendrait sa revanche !

"Très jolie chemise !" Flatta Speed Jiru à l'adresse de Vista. Aucune préoccupation pour leur pauvre frère qui se gelait dans l'eau.

"Tu trouves aussi ?! C'est ce que m'a dit Thatch hier soir ! Mais j'aurais bien ajouté une petite rose dans cette poche là." Il toucha la poche de son torse et en sortit un papier.

"Un pense-bête ?" Demanda Speed Jiru en ignorant les ronflements de l'épeiste Mugiwara qui, semble-t-il, était retourné auprès de Morphée.

"Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… On dirait…"

"Une Vivre-Card." Souffla Jiru. "Sûrement celle des Mugiwaras."

Ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher et à remettre rapidement ce bout de papier à sa place ou Marco allait définitivement les plumer.

* * *

Sanji entamait sa douzième nuit blanche. Impossible de fermer l'œil avec tous ses travestis ! Ils se battaient tous pour dormir avec lui, sous prétexte qu'il allait partir ! C'était sans parler de toutes leurs mains baladeuses, leurs grimaces horribles et leur maquillage outrancier ! Sanji ne pouvait décemment pas croire que cela faisait deux ans qu'il était avec eux. Deux longues années de souffrance, dans ce monde de tarés dégoutant. Oui, plus jamais il n'y mettrait les pieds ! La prochaine fois que Luffy disparaissait pour deux ans en leur demandant de s'entraîner, il irait s'entraîner à lui botter le cul ! On n'a pas idée de laisser son cuisinier dans un endroit aussi immonde pendant deux longues années !

Caché dans un placard, à la façon d'Usopp, il regarda sa Vivre Card, seul espoir dans ce monde de travesti. Elle bougeait comme pour lui indiquer le chemin vers la lumière, le chemin vers Nami-san et Robin-chan. Sortant discrètement de sa cachette, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la Vivre Card, peut-être verrait-il Nami-san et Robin-chan, en pleurs, voguant à sa recherche ?! A la place, il vit plutôt un navire de la Marine.

…

Toujours mieux que sa bande de travestis ! S'il se déguisait, peut-être qu'il pourrait se faire passer pour un haut gradé kidnappé par l'armée révolutionnaire ? Il n'avait rien à perdre, il était déjà au fond…

Jetant discrètement un canot à la mer, il s'embarqua vers l'inconnu !

* * *

Le commodore Yarisugi fixa dans sa lunette le navire de Barbe Blanche. Des ennuis à l'horizon. En tant que Marine, il se devait de se battre pour la justice, au péril de sa vie. Mais, en tant que Commodore, il devait assurer la sécurité de ses troupes. Et, en tant que poltron, assurer ses arrières. Seulement, depuis qu'Akainu était devenu Amiral Commandant en Chef, les choses s'étaient un peu gâtées… L'Homme-lave appréciait les résultats et savait motiver les troupes. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. Combien de colonels avaient disparu parce qu'ils faisaient mal leur job ?

Bref, décidant que se faire trancher en deux par un pirate de Barbe Blanche n'était pas une vision d'avenir, il décida de changer de cap. N'importe quel excuse ferait l'affaire.

C'était sans compter la petite délégation d'accueil qui approchait…

* * *

Comme prévu, Sanji s'embarqua silencieusement sur le navire de la Marine, sans aucun au revoir pour ses hôtes. Un de ses souhaits s'était réalisé ! Il abattit une sentinelle avant de lui voler son uniforme et de le coincer dans un placard. Une fois fait, il retourna à la corvée du soldat, tentant de passer inaperçu. S'il trouvait le bureau du commandant, il pourrait falsifier les données de ce dernier et les mener à l'Archipel Shabondy contre leur gré. Ce ne serait pas magnifique ?

* * *

Usopp avait une bonne vue. Quoi de plus normal pour un tireur me direz-vous ? Mais le navire de la Marine était soit gigantesque, soit la vue d'Usopp était très erronée. Il aurait apprécié que se fut le second choix. Beaucoup. Et il aurait aussi aimé que le navire de Barbe Blanche ne soit pas aussi petit.

Peut-être que sa vue baissait ? Cela expliquerait comment un navire aussi gros que la Moby Dick pouvait paraître aussi petit !

"Allez Sniper, Je crois que c'est l'heure pour toi d'entrer en scène !" Sourit Speed Jiru.

_Définitivement pas_, pensa Usopp, mais il s'abstint de le dire à vive voix.

"Je p-pensais plutôt m-monter sur le t-toit et couvrir vos arrières pendant la bataille…"

"Bonne idée." Approuva Speed Jiru en montant à l'abordage du navire de la Marine.

Une fois Namur hors de l'eau, Vista, fier de sa voix, décida de lancer le carnage.

"A L'ABORDAGE !"

* * *

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette, respirant l'air frais du petit matin, quand il entendit un hurlement. Visiblement, son petit bonheur venait d'être écourté. Pourquoi fallait-il que le navire se fasse attaquer alors qu'il venait à peine de s'y infiltrer !

"Pffiou."

Recrachant un peu de fumée, il décida de rester où il était. S'il allait se battre et se démarquait du lot, on pourrait s'apercevoir qu'il s'était infiltré. Et dans le cas contraire, il ne ferait que grossir des rangs déjà blindés, nul besoin de chair supplémentaire.

* * *

Usopp, à l'aide de son super don, avait trouvé LA cachette. Qui aurait jamais pensé à chercher un envahisseur sous la bâche d'un navire de secours ? Et, ce faisant, Usopp pouvait surveiller la mer, s'assurant que ses hôtes ne filaient pas sans lui dans le cas d'une _retraite stratégique_. Avec les commandants de l'Homme le plus forts du monde, c'était très peu probable, mais, en tant lâche de haut niveau, il avait appris à craindre toutes les éventualités !

Il n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à sortir vers la fin de la bataille et feindre d'avoir combattu depuis son arrivée. Oui, son plan était parfait !

* * *

"KYYAAAA !"

Les oreilles de Sanji, surentraînées à détecter n'importe quel bruissement féminin, déclenchèrent toutes les alarmes possibles face à ce cri de détresse manifestement du sexe pur dont il rêvait tous les nuits. N'écoutant que son coeur, il couru rejoindre cette belle en détresse. Qu'importait maintenant qu'il se fasse découvrir ou qu'il trahisse l'uniforme qu'il portait, il allait sauver sa Dulcinée.

Courant à travers tout le navire, en direction des lieux de l'attaque, le cuisinier retint un râle dû à ses chaussures légèrement trop petites. Pour se fendre dans le paysage, elles étaient supportables, mais en plein milieu de l'action, elles devenaient un fardeau.

Peu importait, il arrivait sur les lieux de l'incident, et ces chaussures allaient peut-être lui rendre un petit service…

* * *

Speed Jiru soupira. Il avait presque finit les gardes de ce côté-ci du navire, et avait surtout oublié la faiblesse des marines du Paradis. À côté de lui, Namur faisait les poches à leurs victimes et Vista semblait revenir de la cuisine, une pomme à la main.

"Vista ?" Interpela gentillement Jiru.

"Hum ?"

"N'étais-tu pas sensé surveiller les deux Mugiwaras ?"

L'épéiste à la lame fleurie, interloqué, se retourna pour remarquer l'absence de leur deux protégés.

"Ah. Mais où sont-ils passés ?"

"Vista." Reprit son frère. "Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il suffisait de leur demander de te suivre pour qu'il le fasse ?"

Vista pencha légèrement la tête, comme l'aurait fait une jeune fille pour prendre une pose mignonne.

"Ah non ?"

Jiru allait doucement lui expliquer les quelques épisodes que son frère semblait avoir loupé, quand une chaussure fendit les aires pour heurter Vista en pleine figure.

Ses deux frères restèrent un moment hébété, avant que Namur se jète rapidement à terre pour éviter la deuxième chaussure volante.

Les trois pirates, dont Vista qui avait élégamment éloigné le soulier de son précieux visage, se tournèrent vers le mat, la source de la menace.

Là-haut, le visage fier, se tenait un unième marine.

"Tu es en retard." Lui fit finement remarquer Vista, amusé par son entrée théâtrale, bien qu'il aurait apprécié qu'un autre reçoive la déclaration de guerre.

L'inconnu sauta de sa place sur son opposant le plus proche, Speed Jiru, mais Vista, s'interposant entre les deux, en décida autrement.

"_Je_ suis ton ennemis mon petit."

Le moustachu avait arrêté les pieds nus de son adversaire avec l'une de ses lames.

Ils firent une pause calculatrice, comme deux lions qui se jaugeaient, avant qu'un petit sourire suffisant s'étende sur les lèvres de Vista, déclarant l'ouverture des festivités.

Plus loin, Jiru s'assit aux côté de Namur.

"Tu as vu cette dégénérescence ?! Attaquer avec des chaussures ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Nous étrangler avec leurs chaussettes ?!"

"La Marine n'a plus d'argent, mon pauvre ! Fini l'époque des belles épées et des fusils ! Maintenant, ils vont se battre avec des cailloux et en haillons !"

"Ils font vraiment pitié..." S'attrista Jiru.

"Tu sais, je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire !" Se galvanisa Namur. "On pourrait..."

L'Homme-poisson chuchota son idée à l'oreille de son frère.

"Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !"

Namur ria franchement avant de se rappeler le dernier ragot.

"Au fait, tu savais que..."

Les deux commères, perdues dans leur potin, ne remarquèrent pas la petite marine dans un coin qui reprenait conscience. Cette dernière, assez épargnée par leur charge groupée, gémit faiblement.

Mais cela suffit à attirer l'attention de Sanji sur le petit minois qui se redressait doucement. Les cheveux bouclés bruns, tombant en cascade sur les épaules la jeune fille, cachaient à peine ses yeux émeraudes, perdus dans le vague.

À cette vue —une vraie fille !—, le coeur du blond sauta un battement et ses veines éclatèrent. Un jet de sang jaillit de la figure du cuisiner qui s'envola jusqu'au mur le plus proche, avant de s'effondrer avec un sourire niais.

Vista, qui était pourtant sûr de n'avoir causé aucun dégât de cette importance, se tourna vers ses frères, étonné.

"J'ai loupé quelque chose ?"

Non, lui signifièrent ses frères, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Ils nous a fait une Mugiwara !" Ria Vista, utilisant par accident la dernière comparaison en vogue. D'après la définition que Blamenco avait donné à Marco, il s'agissait d'un 'acte idiot, sans aucun sens, totalement incongru'.

"Que fais-t-on alors ?" Continua l'épée fleurie.

"On retrouve les Mugiwara, on coule ce navire et on le racontera à nos frères quand on sera bourré dès la prochaine fête." Proposa Speed Jiru.

"Mais… Mais…" Chuina Vista. "J'ai pas pu finir mon combat ! En plus, il était tellement marrant, refusant d'utiliser ses mains, même quand je lui ai offert une épée sur un coup de tête !"

"Vista." Le réprimanda Namur. "Arrête de fournir des armes à tes adversaires ! Ils essayent de te tuer, je te rappelle !"

Se qui n'empêcha pas le grand épéiste de partir bouder dans un coin.

"Bon," flancha Jiru, "tu peux aller ramasser ton copain, mais qu'il ne prenne pas de place, d'accord ?"

Vista s'empressa d'accepter et d'aller récupérer son adversaire avant que celui-ci ne se noie dans son propre sang. Bien que cela aurait pu lui faire une sacrée réputation !

* * *

Usopp, secoué par le silence après la lutte, sortit vaillamment de sa cachette, pour aller affronter la nouvelle journée à venir. Toujours sur ses gardes, au cas où les Shirohige n'auraient pas réellement fini de faire le ménage, il tomba nez à nez avec Zoro, vidant un tonneau de bière alors que les premiers rayons du soleil se frayaient à peine un chemin à travers la nuit.

"Ivrogne." Lâcha le sniper.

Il attrapa un pied de son camarade afin de le trainer jusqu'au pont principal où devaient les attendre leurs hôtes.

D'après le programme, Usopp devait revenir d'une féroce bataille ayant eu lieu de l'autre côté du bateau. Dans l'immédiat, trainant son ami accroché à un tonneau, il n'en donnait pas trop l'air. Bon, d'après le programme, il devait aussi arriver à Shabondy, et définitivement pas sur le navire des plus farouches pirates de Grand Line.

Le programme se faisait assez maltraité ces temps-ci…

"Ah ! Les voilà !" Remarque Namur, en position de vigile. "Allez les gars, sautez dans la nacelle, on file avant que ce navire ne se fasse avaler par les eaux !"

Usopp ne se fit pas prier. Il jeta Zoro comme un sac de patate agrippé à sa ration d'alcool avant de le suivre en sautant.

"Attention !"

Le sniper atterrit sur quelque chose de compact et de mouillé. Ils prenaient l'eau ?

"Mon jouet !" Pleurnicha Vista.

Usopp porta sa main à sa vue, et remarqua qu'elle était pleine de sang. Puis se tournant, terrifié, vers la source, il tomba sur des bouclettes blondes bien connues.

"SANJI ?!"

* * *

Un peu plus loin, sur une petite île tranquille du nom de Marineford...

"Commandant en Chef !" Hurla un haut gradé en claquant la porte de son supérieur.

Celui-ci commença à chauffer, énervé par l'impolitesse de son sous-fifre. Ce dernier se calma soudainement et posa du bout des doigts le journal sur le bureau de son chef avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Akainu jeta un rapide regard à la première page avant d'attraper le journal de toute main et de transformer en cendre.

"Ces bouffons !"

En effet, sur la première page de ce jours-là, on voyait les pirates de Barbes Blanches faisant la manche pour la Marine, avec un petit slogan "Pour vous pauvres défenseurs démunis".

Quatre jours après, ses trésoriers furent tout de même heureux de trouver le montant des recettes sur le port et n'en soufflèrent mot à leur supérieur...


End file.
